


The Struggles Ahead.

by liverpoolss



Series: The Struggles Ahead [2]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: The after effects of the war are still there 10 years later. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. won't really focus on the war just the problems it caused





	1. Information Chapter

**Lucas and Brooke have been together since they were 14. They had Allie at 18 and got married at 21. Lucas joined the marines at 18. Brooke is a History teacher at Tree Hill High School. Lucas wasn't there for LJ's birth he was at war in Iraq; Brooke was only 2 months pregnant. Went to Iraq at the age of 26.**

Lucas Scott-36

Brooke Davis Scott-36

Allie Louise Scott-18  **is best friends with Jamie and Aiden and is dating Tyler.**

Skylar Elizabeth Scott-15

Liam Jackson Scott -10 aka LJ

Dominic Joseph Scott-4

Ethan James Scott-2-  **Parents are Allie and her ex-boyfriend called Andrew**

BABY BOY- **Parents are Allie Scott and Tyler Murray**

 

**Nathan and Haley met at 15 and got married at 16. They had Jamie at 18. Haley is an English teacher at Tree Hill High School and Nathan is the coach of the Ravens.**

Nathan Scott-36

Haley James Scott-36

James Lucas Scott-18 aka Jamie,  **Jamie and Aiden are best friends.**

Maya Rose Scott-15

Michael Nathanial Scott-10

Ben Jacob Scott-7

**Jake had Jenny at 16 and met Peyton at 17. Jake and Peyton got married at 24 and had Christopher at 29. Jake is a music teacher at Tree Hill High School and Peyton is an art teacher at Tree Hill High School.**

Jake Jagielski-36

Peyton Sawyer Jagielski-36

Jennifer Elizabeth Jagielski-20 aka Jenny

Christopher Ryan Jagielski-7

BABY GIRL-  **Daughter of Jenny and Jackson**

 

**Tommy and Rachel met when Tommy was already in the Marines when Rachel was 25. They got married when he was 25 and she was 28. They had the twins when he was 27 and she was 30. Tommy and Jordan are childhood best friends and he joined the Marines at 21. Went to Iraq at the age of 23.**

Tommy Yates-33

Rachel Gatina Yates-36

Carly Megan Yates-6

William Michael Yates-6

 

**Steven and Laura met in High school and got married at 18 and had Aiden at 21. Steven Joined the Marines when he was 19. Went to Iraq at the age of 29.**

Steven Malloy-39

Laura Malloy-39

Aiden James Malloy-18  **is best friends with Jamie and Allie**

Ryan Malloy-14

Lisa Malloy-10

**Jordan and Lynn met when Jordan was already in the marines. They got married at 25 and had their son at 26. Jordan was 21 when he joined the marines. Went to Iraq at the age of 23.**

Jordan Owens-33

Lynn Owens-33

Rylee John Owens-7

 

**Lucas joined the marines at 18 straight after High school graduation. Lucas and Steven are both Corporals (Cpl) in the marines and Tommy and Jordan are both Lance Corporals (LCpl) in the marines.**

 

Tyler Murray-20 Years Old- **Private First Class (PFC) in the marines- Dating Allie and father to BABY BOY and step-Father to Ethan**

Jackson Lafferty-20 Years Old **\- Private First Class (PFC) in the marines- Engaged to Jenny and Father to BABY GIRL**

 

**Karen Scott was married to Dan who is the father of Lucas and Nathan and was in the Marines himself until he died on duty. She is now married to Keith. Dan died when Lucas and Nathan were 5 years old.**

**Tyler Murray has 2 older sisters at the ages of 28 and 30. His dad beat his mom until she got away from him when she was pregnant with Tyler, so his dad doesn't know about him. Tyler and Jackson are best friends and are like brothers. Tyler was born in Detroit and moved to Tree Hill when he was 5 years old.**

**Andrew Neill is 18 years old. He used to date Allie but dumped her after she fell pregnant with Ethan and it was only after she found him in bed with her best friend.**


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

''Allie it's time to get up.'' Brooke called up the stairs to her 17-year-old daughter before going back into the kitchen to continue breakfast.

''Where's dad.'' 9-year-old Liam asked as he took a seat at the table.

''He went to work.'' Brooke told him. ''Can you go get Ethan and Dominic from the play room for me.'' Brooke asked him.

''Sure mom.'' Liam said getting up from his seat and going to do what Brooke asked.

''Hey mom.'' Skylar said as she came into kitchen and placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek. ''Where is everyone else.'' Skylar asked her.

''Your dad is at work, Liam is a way to get Ethan and Dominic from the playroom, and I have called Allie but she is still in bed.'' Brooke told her. ''Watch the breakfast till I go see to your sister.'' Brooke told Skylar. Skylar got up and took over while Brooke headed upstairs.

''Allie it's time to get up or you're going to be late for school.'' Brooke said as she went into Allie's bedroom.

Allie was in her bathroom. ''I'm up, I'm in the bathroom.'' Allie said before she went back to being sick, Brooke was by her side in a minute.

''You're okay.'' Brooke told her as she rubbed her back. When she was finished throwing up Brooke got her a cloth to clean her face and got her a drink of water. ''Come on let's get you back to bed.'' Brooke told her as she helped her up.

''No I need to go to school. I have two projects to hand in.'' Allie told her. ''Really mom I feel fine.'' Allie reassured Brooke.

''You're not feeling well.'' Brooke told her. ''I can take your projects in for you.'' Brooke told her.

''Mom really it was probably just something I ate.'' Allie told her.

''If you begin to feel sick at all come see me in my classroom.'' Brooke told her. ''Breakfast will be ready by the time you come down.'' She added as she left the room.

5 minutes later and Allie met everyone downstairs. ''Hi baby.'' Allie said kissing Ethan on the top of his head.

''Mama.'' Ethan said with a smile.

Allie took a seat at the table beside Ethan. ''Have we got any pickles and mustard.'' Allie asked.

''With pancakes and eggs.'' Skylar asked her with a disgusted look.

''Are you okay Allie, that's some order.'' Brooke asked her,

''Yeah, I'm feeling fine.'' Allie told her as she got up and got the pickles and mustard.

''I'm trying to eat here Allie.'' Liam told her as Allie put the pickles and mustard on her pancakes.

''So am I.'' Allie told him.

**-X-**

Allie met Jamie and Aiden at their lockers. ''Hey guys.'' She said as she reached them.

''Hey Allie.'' Jamie said to her.

''Hey, you okay Allie, you don't look too good.'' Aiden asked her.

''I'm fine, god do they have to make out in the middle of the school hall.'' Allie asked as she nodded her head towards her ex-boyfriend and her ex best friend.

''Jealous are we.'' Aiden teased her.

''Of who Shannon and Andrew.'' Allie asked as all three of them began heading towards their first class. ''Please I have Tyler, who I must say is better in bed than Drew.'' Allie said as they passed the two.

''I bet there isn't even a Tyler.'' Shannon said as she and Andrew stopped kissing.

''That's none of your business. So, you can believe what you want to believe.'' Allie told her as she began walking away again.

''Come on Allie, when is this going to end, when are you going to grow up.'' Shannon called out to her.

''Me grow up, I'm not the one who slept with someone else's boyfriend, and I've grown up, I have a son who is 16 months old and is ignored by that thing standing beside you.'' Allie told her as she walked up closer to her.

''That kid is not mine.'' Andrew told her.

''No who does he belong to then.'' Allie asked.

''I don't know how about that guy that hung about you while you discovered you were pregnant.'' Andrew asked her.

''Tyler Murray and I didn't get together until I was 8 months along, so don't try and deny that you are the father.'' Allie told him. ''But don't worry, he doesn't need you.'' She added as the warning bell rang.

''Come on Allie, we're going to be late, they're not worth it.'' Jamie said.

''I'm coming.'' Allie snapped at him.

**-X-**

''Mom, can I go home.'' Allie asked Brooke as she went into her classroom at lunchtime.

''Are you still feeling sick.'' Brooke asked her as she got up from her desk.

''Yeah, and Andrew is getting on my last nerves.'' Allie told her.

''Come on, I'll see if Principal Turner will let me drive you home.'' Brooke told her.

**-X-**

Later that day after Brooke had picked up Liam, Ethan, and Dominic from Karen's house, she went to check on Allie. She went into her room and saw she was fast asleep. ''Sky who brought you home.'' Brooke asked going into her daughter's room.

''Jamie gave me a lift home.'' Skylar told her.

''Was Allie awake when you came in.'' Brooke asked.

''I don't know she was in her room.'' Skylar told her.

''Okay well I'm going to go and start dinner, it is grilled chicken and potatoes with vegetables.'' Brooke told her as she left the room.

''Mom is Tyler joining us.'' Skylar asked before she left.

''I think he is, I'll make extra just encase.'' Brooke told her. ''Okay boys you can watch an hour of TV but please choose something you all like.'' Brooke said to the three boys.

''Okay mom, we can watch Space Jam.'' Liam said to her,

''Mom, can I talk to you.'' Allie asked as she came into the kitchen 20 minutes later to find Brooke sat at the table grading papers.

''What's wrong Al.'' Brooke asked setting her pen down.

''I'm late.'' Allie said.

''Late as in late late.'' Brooke asked her. ''How long.'' She added when Allie nodded yes.

''3 weeks, mom I don't know how it happen, we always used something.'' Allie told her as she took a seat beside Brooke at the table.

''Honey, you should know by now that condoms aren't always safe.'' Brooke told her.

''But I'm on the pill too. And I got pregnant with Ethan because I was stupid and I didn't use anything.'' Allie told her.

''If you keep an eye on the dinner and the kids, I will run to the drug store and get you a test.'' Brooke asked her.

''Okay.'' Allie answered. ''Mom what do I tell Tyler.'' Allie asked her.

''We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.'' Brooke told her as she picked her keys up.

**-X-**

Brooke was sitting on Allie's bed. ''It will be done in a few minutes the timer will go off.'' Allie said coming out of the bathroom. ''Is daddy going to be mad.'' Allie asked Brooke in a voice that reminded her of a child.

''No sweetheart.'' Brooke told her as Allie rested her head-on Brooke's lap.

''I don't want him to get mad at Tyler.'' Allie told her as her tears began to fall.

''He might be at the start but he will get over it.'' Brooke told her. A few minutes later and the timer went off. ''Go on.'' Brooke told her.

Allie walked into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy stick. ''It's positive.'' Allie told her mom as she walked into her bedroom after seeing the two pink lines.

''It's okay, come here.'' Brooke told her standing up from the bed and taking Allie into her arms.

''I'm sorry.'' Allie said as she hugged Brooke.

''Brooke.'' Lucas called out from the bottom of the stairs.

''You freshen up, and we'll meet you downstairs for dinner.'' Brooke told her. ''Hi baby, is Tyler coming for dinner.'' Brooke asked Lucas as she met him downstairs.

''Yeah, Ethan saw him and pulled him into the living room.'' Lucas told her. ''Where are the girls.'' Lucas asked her.

''Sky is in her room doing her homework and Allie will be down in a minute.'' Brooke told him as she headed into the kitchen. ''Hi Tyler.'' Brooke said as she passed the living room and saw her daughter's 19-year-old boyfriend sitting on the couch with her grandson.

''Hi.'' Tyler answered back. ''Where's Allie.'' Tyler asked.

''Upstairs in her room, why don't you take Ethan up to see her.'' Brooke told him.

**-X-**

''Hey baby.'' Tyler said as he walked into Allie's bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed.

''Hey.'' Allie said looking at him with a faint smile. ''Hi baby.'' Allie said as she lifted Ethan up on to her lap. ''Can we talk quick before we're called for dinner.'' Allie asked him.

''Yeah, is everything okay.'' Tyler asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

''Yeah.'' Allie said holding his hand and holding onto Ethan tighter. ''Here.'' Allie said handing Tyler the pregnancy test.

''Your dad is going to kill me.'' Tyler said when he looked down at what Allie had handed him.

''Are you mad.'' Allie asked him.

''No, it takes two.'' Tyler told her.

''I was so scared to tell you.'' Allie told him just as he stopped her there.

''If you feared me leaving you then you were being stupid. I'm here and you have Ethan, and I love Ethan and I'm not his dad, which means I will love our baby too. I'm not going anywhere.'' Tyler told her. ''Unless your dad kills me.'' Tyler told her making her laugh.

**-X-**

After dinner and after the younger ones had been put to bed, Skylar had gone up to her room to finish her homework and Liam was in his room playing a video game before bed.

''Daddy, can I tell you something.'' Allie asked Lucas as she and Tyler walked into the living room.

''What's wrong princess.'' Lucas asked her.

''Promise me you won't kill Tyler or be mad at him.'' Allie asked him pulling Tyler behind him.

''Promise.'' Lucas told her.

''I was feeling sick this morning and when mom came home for work I realized I was late so mom got me a home pregnancy test and it was positive.'' Allie told him.

Lucas looked at Brooke before putting his head on the back of the couch and sighed. ''Ok, you know your mom and I will support any decisions you make.'' Lucas told her.

''I'm going to keep the baby.'' Allie told Lucas.

''Okay, me and you out on the porch now.'' Lucas told Tyler.

''You promised not to hurt him.'' Allie reminded Lucas.

''I know I did, I just want to talk to him.'' Lucas said kissing Allie on the side of the head and heading out the front door with Tyler behind him.

''I didn't mean for it to happen, Allie always made sure something was used and she is on the pill.'' Tyler told him.

''I'm not mad about the pregnancy.'' Lucas told him. ''I just want to talk to you about what you asked me last week.'' Lucas told him. ''I just want to make sure you are not going to ask her now because of the baby.'' He asked.

''I love your daughter and I love your grandson. I want her to be my wife.'' Tyler told him.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Tyler was lying in Allie's bed watching her sleep, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5.30am. ''What time is it.'' Allie asked sleepily.

''5.30am, go back to sleep.'' Tyler told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

''Why are you up so early.'' Allie asked him.

''I couldn't sleep.'' Tyler told her. ''I'm thinking of how I'm going to tell my mom.'' Tyler told her.

''She was okay with the fact that you are a father figure to Ethan.'' Allie told him.

''I know, I'm just thinking.'' Tyler told her.

''Stop thinking and go back to sleep, Ethan will be in soon to wake me up.'' Allie told him as she closed her eyes. Tyler watched her for a bit longer before he too fell asleep.

''Mama.'' Ethan called out as he stood by Allie's bed.

''Come round this side Ethan.'' Tyler told him as he lifted his head and saw Ethan and his Mickey Mouse.

''Ty.'' Ethan said with a smile as he ran round to the other side to Tyler.

Tyler carefully lifted Ethan onto the bed so he wouldn't wake Allie. ''How about we go back to sleep for a bit with mommy.'' Tyler asked the young child. Ethan nodded his head and lay down in between Tyler and Allie, Tyler looked over to the clock at saw it was 6.45am. ''Will we go to the park later, me you, mommy and Uncle Dominic.'' Tyler asked him.

''Yeah.'' Ethan replied as he lay his head down and closed his eyes.

**-X-**

''Alright I'll meet you back here after I've talked to my mom.'' Tyler told Allie as he dropped her, Ethan and Dominic at the park.

''Okay, love you.'' Allie told him as she kissed him.

''Love you too. See you guys later.'' Tyler told them as he got out of the car and helped Dominic out of the car and round to Allie and Ethan.

''Bye Tyler/ Bye Ty.'' Ethan and Dominic said as they waved bye and walked off with Allie towards the park.

Tyler go back into his car and drove off to meet his mom at Karen's cafe. ''Hey mom.'' Tyler said as he saw his mom sitting in one of the booths at the back. He kissed her cheek then sat in front of her.

''Not that I don't want to have lunch with you but why did you want to meet.'' Barbara Murray asked her youngest.

''Can I get you to a drink and anything to eat.'' Karen asked them.

''Can I have a black coffee and one of your big breakfasts please.'' Tyler asked her.

''I'll take a coffee with milk and a chicken and bacon Panini.'' Barbara asked her.

''It shouldn't be too long.'' Karen told them as she walked away.

''Allie told me last night when I got home for dinner that she was pregnant.'' Tyler told her.

''Okay, how far along is she.'' Barbara asked him as one of the waitresses brought the coffee down.

''Thanks.'' Tyler said to her. ''I don't know she took a home pregnancy test, she is going to the doctors on Tuesday after school, and I can't go with her as I'm working, but I think Brooke is going to take her.'' Tyler told her as Karen brought down the meals.

''Enjoy.'' She told them as she gave them their plates.

Tyler and Barbara talked about his work and about his niece Lucy new found love for tangled. After lunch Tyler paid the bill before he and Barbara left. ''I'll see you tonight when I come home.'' Tyler told her as he walked her to her car and opened the door for her. ''Mom is Lindsay or Nikki working.'' Tyler asked her.

''No they are both off today why.'' Barbara asked him as she got into her car.

''I was going to bring Lucy and Hannah to the park, I dropped Allie off there before I met you with Ethan and Dominic. But if I did bring Hannah and Lucy either Lindsay or Nikki will have to come and collect them.'' Tyler told her.

''Phone them and see, I've to get back to work so I'll see you later.'' Barbara told him.

**-X-**

Tyler saw Allie over by the slide with Ethan and Dominic. ''Over here girls.'' Tyler told his two nieces. ''I brought Lucy and Hannah with me.'' Tyler told her as he put one of his arms around her shoulders.

''Hey girls.'' Allie told them. ''Dominic and Ethan, Tyler and I are over here on that bench.'' Allie told the two boys and the two girls.

''Okay mama.'' Ethan told her as he went down the slide and ran off to play with the others.

Allie and Tyler took a seat on the bench. ''How did your mom take the news.'' Allie asked him.

''She didn't really say much with it, she just asked how far along you were.'' He told her as he put his arm on the back of the bench and around Allie's shoulders.

''OMG.'' Allie said as she sat forward and stared at the teenage boy in front of her making out with someone who wasn't his girlfriend.

''What's wrong.'' Tyler asked her.

''Drew is over there making out with someone who isn't Shannon.'' Allie told him.

Tyler looked over and saw the two teens. ''What are you going to do then.'' Tyler asked her. ''I know that she isn't your best friend anymore and that what she done to you is probably unforgivable. But don't you think she has a right to know that her boyfriend is messing her around.'' He added.

''I don't know, even if I do tell her she won't believe me.'' Allie told her.

Tyler took his cell phone out and put it up and recorded what they saw. ''Now she will.'' Tyler told her. ''I'll take you by her house if you want after we drop the kids off.'' He told her.

**-X-**

Tyler and Allie had just arrived outside Shannon's house. ''Do you want Ethan and I to come in with you.'' Tyler asked her. Ethan had cried to come out again with Allie.

''Yeah but I need to be the one to tell her.'' Allie told him as they got out of the car, Tyler got Ethan out and carried him up the driveway.

Allie rang the doorbell. ''Allie sweetheart it has been awhile since we have seen you hear.'' The man said when he answered the door.

''Hi Mr Cosgrave, is Shannon home.'' Allie asked him.

''She is she is up in her room.'' Mr Cosgrave told her.

''Is she alone.'' Allie asked as he showed her and Tyler and Ethan in.

''She is why don't you go on up to her. Can I get you boys a drink.'' He asked Tyler and Ethan.

''No thanks.'' Tyler told him as he handed Allie his cell phone.

''He's Allie's and Drew's son.'' Mr Cosgrave asked him as they sat on the couch with Ethan on Tyler's knee.

''Yeah, but he has nothing to do with Drew.'' Tyler told him.

Allie reached Shannon's bedroom and rapped the door. ''Come in.'' Shannon called out. Allie walked in to the bedroom. ''What are you doing here.'' She asked when she saw you it was that had knocked her door.

''I was at the park with the kids and Tyler and I saw Drew there, he was making out with someone else.'' Allie told her.

''Why should I believe you, you are just being spiteful because he dumped you for me.'' Shannon snapped at her.

''Shannon I don't care who the hell Drew is with I have Tyler and my son, but Shannon I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the person that you love.'' Allie told her. ''Here look at this video if you don't believe me.'' She added as she handed Shannon the cell phone. ''I'm sorry.'' Allie told her as she saw Shannon's face fall at what she saw.

''I really thought he loved me, I lost my best friend because he said that he loved me and that I was the one for him.'' Shannon told her as she began to cry. Allie didn't say anything she just hugged Shannon as she knew how she was feeling.

''Shannon, Andrew is here.'' Mr Cosgrave called up the stairs.

''I'll be down in a minute.'' Shannon called down the stairs.

''Let's go show the loser that you're better off without him.'' Allie told her as they walked down the stairs.

They walked into the living room and show an uncomfortable Tyler and Andrew and sitting on the couches. ''Can we talk outside.'' Shannon asked Andrew.

Andrew followed Shannon outside as Allie took a seat on the couch beside Tyler. ''How did she take it.'' Tyler asked her.

''She didn't believe me at first but when she saw the video she cried, I know what it feels like to betrayed and I know that what she done was unforgivable but as long as she doesn't sleep with you then I think we can probably get back to being friends again. It gets kind of boring with being just Jamie and Aiden.'' Allie told him as Ethan climbed over on to her knee. ''Hi baby what's wrong.'' Allie asked him.

''That man keep looking at me, is he my daddy.'' Ethan asked her as he looked at her with his brown eyes.

''He is baby.'' Allie told him as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

''I don't like him.'' Ethan told him. ''Is Ty upset because he was here, I don't like him, I like Ty.'' Ethan told her.

''No buddy, I just don't like your dad either, but I do love you and your mommy.'' Tyler told him.

Shannon came back inside, ''I dumped him, he tried to deny it at first but when I told him that I saw a tape of him with someone, he admitted it and you want to know who the bitch was Samantha Walker.'' Shannon told her. ''Sorry about the swear word in front of the kid.'' She added.

''He has heard them all before, Tyler has an Eminem CD in his car.'' Allie told her.

''Hi, my name is Shannon, what's your name.'' Shannon asked Ethan.

''Efan.'' Ethan told her.

''He looks nothing like Drew at all, he looks more like you.'' Shannon told her.

''That's a good thing.'' Tyler told her. ''Alright bud why don't you and I go and wait for mommy in the car.'' Tyler asked him as he lifted Ethan up from Allie's knee.

''We wait for you mommy outside.'' Ethan told Allie.

''He really is gorgeous Allie.'' Shannon told her once Tyler and Ethan had left the room.

''He's my little man.'' Allie told her.

**-X-**

Tyler had dropped Allie and Ethan home before he headed home. ''Hey mom can you watch Ethan tomorrow I'm going to meet up with Shannon.'' Allie asked Brooke when they were eating dinner.

''I can.'' Brooke told her.

''Why are you and Shannon talking all of a sudden for she slept with your boyfriend.'' Skylar asked her sister.

''When the kids and I were at the park today I saw Andrew making out with someone, at that point I didn't know who she was until Shannon told him that she knew and he admitted and told her it was Samantha Walker, and I know what it feels like so we are going to go to the mall tomorrow and just see where are friendship goes from there.'' Allie told them.

Later that night Allie was sitting in on the rocking chair in Ethan's room with Ethan on her lap as she began to sing to him, Ethan began closing his eyes as he let out a yawn

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_There's a star in the sky_ ** **__  
**And it's shining for you**  
**Make a wish tonight**  
**All your dreams can come true.****

**_My arms will be around you_ ** **__  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_My arms will be around you_ ** **__  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**_Close your eyes, go to sleep_ ** **__  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**_I will watch over you_ ** **_  
**Little angel of mine.**_ **

''Night baby boy sweet dreams.'' Allie said as she kissed the sleeping child's head and placed him into his bed, she put his Mickey mouse beside him and turned his night light on before she left the room and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

''Okay mom Ethan and I are going to the mall to meet Shannon.'' Allie told her mom as she went into the kitchen and saw her mom washing up the dishes from breakfast.

''Will you be home for dinner or are you going out with Tyler.'' Brooke asked her as she finished up the dishes and began cleaning the counter tops.

''I don't know yet, I'll call Tyler when I'm out and let you know, but I might be going out with Tyler like we do every Sunday.'' Allie told her as Ethan and Dominic came into the kitchen.

''Mommy, see Ty today.'' Ethan asked her.

''After you and I do a message we'll go and see him.'' Allie told him. ''See you all later. Come on baby let's go.'' Allie said as she lifted Ethan into her arms and headed out to her car. ''Are you going to be a good boy for mommy and sit in your stroller.'' Allie asked the 16-month-old child.

''Yes momma. I good.'' Ethan told her as she handed him Mickey Mouse.

''I know you are baby.'' Allie said as she kissed him before going around to get into the driver's seat of her car. She took her cell phone out and dialled Tyler's Number before putting it on speaker phone and putting it on her leg.

''  _Hey babe.'' Tyler said as he answered his phone and left the living room to go out onto the porch._

''Hi, I was calling to see what we are doing tonight, are you and I going out. My mom needs to know who is going to be home for dinner.'' Allie told him as she looked into her mirror to check on Ethan.

''Mommy, dats Ty.'' Ethan said as he looked up from what he was doing to look at his mommy.

''It is baby he is on the phone.'' Allie told him as she heard Tyler laugh in the background.

'' _Hey dude.'' Tyler said to him. ''I was going to see if you and Ethan wanted to go out for dinner tonight.'' Tyler asked her._

''Hi Ty.'' Ethan called back with a smile on his face.

''Ethan baby, do you want to have dinner with grandma or will you and mommy go out with Tyler for dinner.'' Allie asked him as she turned into the mall parking lot.

''Out with Ty.'' Ethan told her.

''It looks like we are going out for dinner.'' Allie told him.

'' _I'll pick you up at around 5.00pm.'' Tyler told her as the front door opened and a little girl around 4 came out. ''Uncle Tyler come back in and watch Tangled.'' She told him before going back inside. ''Sorry baby I gotta go. Lucy has just told me that I must go back in and watch Tangled for the 3rd time this morning.'' Tyler told her. ''Love you, love you to Ethan.'' Tyler told them._

''We love you too, see you tonight.'' Allie told him as they both hung up. She got out of the car and went to get Ethan's stroller from the trunk before getting Ethan out and putting him in it. ''Let's go and find Shannon.'' Allie said as she locked the car up and pushed the stroller towards the mall entrance and to the food court.

''Hi, are we going shopping first or eating first.'' Shannon asked her as Allie came towards the table she was sitting at.

''Shopping first, Ethan and I just ate.'' Allie told her. ''I was going to come alone but Ethan was crying to come out with me. My mom was going to watch him.'' Allie told her as they made their way down to old Navy.

''How did you and Tyler get together, I mean we were freshmen and he was a junior and the star quarterback, every girl wanted to be with him and he did sleep with most of the school.'' Shannon asked her.

''Jackson and he were planning a party for Jenny's 17th and because Jenny's music taste changes all the time, Tyler asked me to help him with the playlist and I did and at first I didn't think that Tyler would have been interested in me a pregnant 15-year-old but he was and he has been great with Ethan.'' Allie told her as she picked up a few new outfits for Ethan for Christmas.

''I'm sorry for what I done with Drew.'' Shannon told her. ''It wasn't fair on you.'' She added as she saw a lovely pair of jeans for herself.

''It doesn't matter anymore, like I said the other day at school, I have Tyler now, and I've realize now that I never really loved Drew not like I love Tyler.'' Allie told her as they paid for their stuff.

''Do you still play your guitar and sing.'' Shannon asked as they headed out and towards Victoria Secret.

''Yeah, I sing to Ethan ever night and play my guitar when I'm alone it's like my own time to relax.'' Allie told her as she began looking at the underwear.

''Do you and Tyler get to spend much time together.'' Shannon asked her as she too looked.

''Yeah, we are going out tonight and sometimes he will come over to mine when he can, he loves spending time with Ethan, he knows that I may not get out alone and must bring Ethan with me and there are other times where my mom doesn't mind watching him for me. But Tyler has 2 nieces the same age as Dominic and Ethan and he's good with them.'' Allie told her as she picked something up that would be nice for the next time her and Tyler are alone for the night.

''Momma, I hungry.'' Ethan interrupted.

''I'm getting hungry too, so why don't we pay for these and head up to the food court.'' Shannon told her when she noticed the time on her watch and it showed 12.00pm.

''Okay baby, we are going to go now and get something to eat.'' Allie told him as she went around to the front of his stroller and moved a bit of his hair back.

''Ok momma.'' Ethan told her as he went back to playing with his car.

After paying for the clothes Shannon and Allie headed up to the food court. ''Ethan and I are going to get a McDonalds.'' She told Shannon.

''I'm going to get a Chinese, I'll meet you at a table as I'll probably be done first.'' Shannon told her as they both went separate ways.

''Can I take your order here.'' The man behind the McDonalds counter called out to Allie.

''Hi can I have a McChicken Sandwich meal with a diet cola and a kids Chicken McNugget meal with milk.'' Allie asked him.

''That will be $8 dollars please.'' The man asked her. Allie gave him the money and waited for her meal after getting her meal she found Shannon sitting at a table. She took Ethan out and sat him on the chair beside her and got his meal out. ''You can have your toy after you have had your lunch.'' Allie told Ethan who had already began eating his fries.

''Sauce momma.'' Ethan told her.

''Sorry baby.'' Allie told his as she put sauce on the side of the wrapper. ''Here comes Andrew and his new girlfriend.'' Allie told Shannon when she saw the father of her son and his new girlfriend coming towards their table.

''Can we help you.'' Shannon asked him and she and Allie looked at him.

''I'd be careful at becoming friends with her again she may sleep with your new 'boyfriend.' If you have one.'' Andrew told her as he put the word boyfriend in finger quotes.

''Who would date her look at her.'' Samantha Walker said as she looked Allie up and down and turned up her nose.

''Sorry to tell you sweetheart but your boyfriend did date me and he also slept with me since my son sitting beside me is proof of that moment.'' Allie told her with a smirk.

''Momma, I don't like him.'' Ethan told Allie as he looked up at her. ''He make Ty sad.'' Ethan told her as his brown eyes filled with water.

''Come here baby.'' Allie said as she lifted him onto her knee as he began to cry. ''Thanks for that Drew.'' Allie told her ex as she began rubbing her hands up and down Ethan's back and tried to soothe him.

''He didn't do anything.'' Samantha told her.

''Yesterday he showed up at Shannon's house and my son was with my boyfriend and he could pick up the tension between them and he knew that my boyfriend was sad. If he didn't want to be in the Army, he probably would have let his anger show and hit him.'' Allie told her. ''I trust my boyfriend not to cheat on me so there are no problems with us becoming friends again now that you are out of our lives.'' Allie told him as she began to help Shannon put Ethan lunch back into the box and pack up their own. ''Come on baby back into your stroller.'' Allie told her son. Ethan tightened his grip around Allie's neck and refused to be put down. ''Come on baby mommy can't carry you.'' Allie told him but he wouldn't budge.

''I can push his stroller for you while you carry him.'' Shannon told her as she put the food into the stroller and the two of them walked past Andrew and Samantha.

''That's what you have always been good at running away when things get too hard for you.'' Andrew called out after Allie.

''No Drew I don't you were the one who I caught in bed with my BEST friend a few hours after I told you I was pregnant with YOUR child. So, DON'T you dare say that I run when things get hard when it's really you who does the running.'' Allie told him as she walked up and slapped his face. ''That's for upsetting my son.'' She told him as she turned and walked away. ''I'm sorry Shannon but I'm going to have to head home.'' Allie told her.

''Don't worry about it life changes when you have a kid. Can I hang around with you, Jamie and Aiden tomorrow at school.'' Shannon asked her as they walked towards Allie's car.

''You know you can. Leave Jamie and Aiden to me.'' Allie told her as she stopped at her car and turned to look in her bag for her car keys while juggling Ethan in one arm.

''Do you want any help.'' Shannon asked her.

''No, I got them.'' Allie said as she took her keys out and unlocked her car. She placed Ethan in his car seat and then handed him his McDonalds. ''Here you go baby, mommy and you are going to go home now then we will see Tyler.'' Allie told him. She then took her own lunch of the stroller before taking her bag off the handles and putting them both on the passenger's seat. ''Thanks Shannon, I'll see you in the morning at school.'' Allie said as she took the stroller from Shannon and putting it down before placing it in her trunk.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Shannon said as she waved bye to Allie and walked away.

Allie walked round to the driver's seat and got in. Ethan was eating and sobbing at the same time. Allie called Tyler again as she stayed sitting in the parking lot. ''Hi baby, can you talk or have you to watch TV.'' Allie asked him.

'' _Lucy, Hannah, I'm going into the kitchen.'' Tyler told his two nieces. ''What's wrong baby.'' Tyler asked her as he went into the kitchen._

''Ethan and I met up with Shannon at the mall today like I told you I was going to yesterday and when we were having lunch Andrew and Samantha turned up and the four of us argued and Ethan got upset saying that he didn't like Andrew because he made you upset.'' Allie told him as she looked in on Ethan and saw him fast asleep with a chicken nugget in his hand.

'' _Why don't you and Ethan come here and we will just leave for dinner from here.'' Tyler told her as he made himself a cup of coffee. ''Lucy and Hannah are here so Ethan will have someone to play with and you can tell me what happened.'' Tyler added as he looked into the living room to see his nieces still watching Tangled. ''I can't take anymore of Tangled.'' He told her and he heard her laugh._

''I don't know Ethan is asleep in his car seat.'' Allie told her as she reached over and took Ethan's lunch of him and the chicken nugget from his hand.

'' _Bring him over any way you can put him up in my bed.'' Tyler told her. ''Uncle Tyler hurry up.'' Lucy called out._

''I'll be there in 20 minutes.'' Allie told him as they both hung up. Allie pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Tyler's house. Once Allie pulled up outside Tyler's driveway. She got out of her car and went around to Ethan's side. She opened the door and unbuckled him before carefully and gently lifting Ethan into her arms. His head rested on her shoulder, she then lifted his Mickey Mouse before closing the door and locking the car. She knocked on Tyler's door.

''Let me take him.'' Was the first thing Tyler said when he opened the front door. He reached over and took Ethan from his pregnant girlfriend. ''I'll put him up in my room, why don't you go into the kitchen and I'll meet you in there.'' Tyler told her as she handed him Mickey Mouse.

Allie went into the kitchen and sat at the table to wait on Tyler. ''Hi Allie can you get me a glass of orange please.'' Lucy asked her as she came into the living room and saw her uncle's girlfriend sitting at the table.

Allie got up and got Lucy and Hannah a glass of orange juice. ''I'll bring it in for you encase you drop it.'' Allie told her as they both headed into the living room. Allie put the glass on the table. ''So, what is it you guys are watching.'' Allie asked them as she sat on the couch beside Hannah.

''Tangled it is about a girl named Rapunzel. She's a princess.'' Lucy told her as she sat beside her. ''Where is my Uncle Tyler.'' She asked Allie.

''He is putting Ethan up into his bed because Ethan fell asleep in the car on the way over here.'' Allie told her as she moved a bit of Lucy's hair from her face.

''Girls Allie and I are going to talk in the kitchen okay.'' Tyler told the 3-year-old and the 18-month-old as he helped Allie up from the couch and they both headed into the kitchen. ''What happened at the mall.'' Tyler asked her as he got himself another cup of coffee and Allie a glass of Kool aid.

''Shannon, Ethan and I were sitting we were just starting to eat our lunch when Andrew and Samantha walked up and started asking how I could trust Shannon.'' Allie told him. ''Ethan saw him and said '''Momma, I don't like him.'' Ethan told Allie as he looked up at her. ''He make Ty sad.'' Ethan told her as his brown eyes filled with water.' Then he began crying, our lunch is in the car freezing.'' Allie told him as her stomach rumbled.

''I'll make you a sandwich but you shouldn't have left, that let him think that you feared him.'' Tyler told her as he got up and began making her a sandwich.

''Ethan was Crying, you didn't see him, he cried because all he thinks of when he sees Andrew is that he makes you sad and that makes him sad.'' Allie told him. ''Just before I phoned you he was crying and trying to eat at the same time.'' She added as Tyler sat the sandwich down in front of her. ''What are you smiling about my son was crying.'' Allie snapped at him when she saw him smiling.

''I'm not smiling because Ethan was crying, I'm smiling because it's good to know that he cares so much about me.'' Tyler told her as Allie's cell phone began to ring.

''Hi mom.'' Allie said as she answered her phone.

'' _Hi sweetheart, I was just phoning to see what you were doing about dinner.'' Brooke asked her as she sat at the kitchen table marking the pop quiz she gave her classes on Friday as Lucas comes into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. ''Make me one Broody.'' She asked him._

'' _Who’s on the phone pretty girl.'' Lucas asked his wife of 16 years as he poured the coffee into two mugs and sat one down in front of Brooke before taking a seat beside her._

'' _Allie, I'm seeing what she is doing for dinner.'' Brooke told him._

''Glad to know that you remembered that I was on the phone.'' Allie told her. ''Ethan and I are going out with Tyler.'' Allie told her as she watched Tyler tidy up the mess he made when making her sandwich.

'' _Okay what time are you and Ethan coming home from the mall at.'' Brooke asked her as she began to mark Jamie's quiz._

''We are at Tyler's place now, Ethan is up in his bed sleeping, Andrew turned up and we started arguing then Ethan got upset so we just left.'' Allie told her mom. ''So, I'll not be home until about 8.30pm or 9.00pm.'' She told her mom.

'' _Okay we'll see you then.'' Brooke told her as she hung up and started to mark Allie's quiz._

''Where is your mom and sisters anyway.'' Allie asked Tyler as he took a seat beside her at the table again. She began eating her sandwiches.

''Shopping and I got stuck babysitting but they should be home soon.'' He told her as he looked at his watch and saw that it was 1.30pm.

''You love having Lucy and Hannah here really.'' Allie told him as she finished her sandwich and got up to wash it.

''I can wash it later just leave it there.'' Tyler told her as he got up and stood behind her putting his arms around her waist and resting them on her belly. ''I know I love them but not when you're here and I could be doing other things.'' He told her as he turned her around.

Allie put her arms around his neck and kissed him, a kiss that was meant to be a quick kiss quickly turned passionate. ''We can't do this here; Hannah and Lucy are in the other room and Ethan can come down at any minute.'' She told him as she tried to get out of his arms.

''All we are doing is kissing, it's not as if I'm going to take you here on the kitchen counters.'' Tyler told her as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ears.

''Not as if you haven't done it before.'' Allie told him with a smirk.

''There were no kids around that could interrupt at any minute.'' Tyler told her as he kissed her again.

''Momma.'' Ethan called out and interrupted them 5 minutes later.

''Ethan calls.'' Allie told him as she pushed him away this time with ease. ''I'm coming baby.'' She called back to Ethan as she left the kitchen. Tyler walked into the living room to check on his nieces. Allie went up the stairs and found Ethan standing at the top waiting for her. ''Did my baby have a good sleep.'' Allie asked him as she lifted him into her arms and began walking back down stairs.

''Yeah, see Ty.'' He asked her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

''Tyler is in his living room with Lucy and Hannah.'' Allie told him as they reached the living room and saw Tyler sitting on the couch with Hannah on his lap watching Tangled again. ''How many times is this that you have saw Tangled.'' Allie asked him with a laugh seeing her boyfriend who when people see him think of him as a troubled teenager with anger issues watching a princess movie.

''6 times since they got here at 9.00am this morning.'' Tyler told her as he turned his head to look at her and Ethan. ''Hey little man.'' He said as he patted the seat beside him on the couch for Allie to sit down.

''Hi Ty.'' Ethan said with a smile as he held his arms out for him to hug. Tyler moved Hannah over to his other knee and reached over to take Ethan onto his knee too.

**-X-**

At 5.00pm after Tyler's mom Barbara and his sisters Lindsay and Nikki came home Tyler, Allie and Ethan left to go to the restaurant. Allie went in her car alone while Ethan went with Tyler in his car. They met outside the restaurant, Tyler refused to let Allie carry Ethan until she had been to the doctors. ''Hi a table for 3.'' Tyler asked the man at the front of the restaurant.

''Right this way sir.'' He said making Allie and Tyler follow him as he led them to their table. They sat down with Ethan beside Allie so she could make sure he would eat. ''The waiter shall be with you shortly here are your menus.'' He said before walking away.

''I think I'll try the ravioli.'' Allie told him as she placed her menu down. ''I'll get Ethan the kid's pizza.'' She added.

''I'm going to have the lasagne.'' Tyler told her as the waitress came over.

''Hi my name is Sam may I take your drink order.'' The waitress asked.

''Yeah can we have 2 colas and a glass of milk.'' Tyler ordered. ''Can we have the ravioli, lasagne and a kid's pizza please.'' He added as the waitress walked away.

''Momma she at the mall.'' Ethan asked her as he looked up from his colouring.

''She was baby why don't you do mommy a picture.'' She told him as she ran her hands through his hair. ''She is the girl we saw Andrew making out with at the park on Saturday.'' She told Tyler.

''And here comes Andrew too.'' Tyler told him as he saw Andrew and his parents come into the restaurant.

''Hopefully Ethan won't get upset with him being here.'' Allie told him as Andrew and his parents took a seat in the booth beside them.

''I'll try not to get upset with him being here.'' Tyler told her laughing. Allie and Tyler sat talking among themselves as Ethan sat drawing until their meals came. ''Thanks.'' He told the waitress as Allie took Ethan's things from him and gave him his pizza and fries.

''Dat is for Ty.'' Ethan told Allie as she moved his picture away from him.

''Okay baby you can give it to him when we are done eating our dinner.'' Allie told him as she began eating hers.

Andrew's parents were watching them. ''That child should be in bed at this time of the night.'' His mom said a few hours later when she saw Ethan sitting on Tyler's knee fast asleep as Tyler and Allie finished their deserts.

''Hey can we have the bill please.'' Tyler asked as he stood up and adjusted Ethan in his arms and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket.

''Here is your bill.'' Sam said as she placed the bill down on the table and went over to Andrew's table and stood talking to them.

''I'll take him from you while you pay the bill.'' Allie said to him as she stood up and put her jacket on and packed away Ethan's things into his bag and picked up his coat.

''I've got him, just take the money for the bill out of my wallet and then put it back in my pocket.'' Tyler told her as he handed her his wallet. Allie placed Ethan's jacket over Ethan and then took the money from Tyler's wallet before placing it back into Tyler's pocket. They walked towards the front where they paid the bill.

Once they got outside they walked towards Allie's car where Tyler placed a sleeping Ethan into his car seat. ''It's a little late for our grandson to still be out he should be in bed.'' A voice came from behind them.

''We were having dinner, we did come at 5.00pm hoping to be home before his bedtime but the restaurant was busy and it took a little longer than I hoped for and I know it's late for MY son to be out.'' Allie told her as Tyler closed the car door and stood behind her.

''Don't snap at my parents Allie they're just looking out for the kid’s best interests and 9.00pm is too late for any kid.'' Andrew told her as he came from the restaurant just as Allie told his mother off.

''Don't talk to her like that either son, she isn't your girlfriend anymore so you have no right to treat her like a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe.'' Tyler said to Andrew as he walked in front of Allie ready to protect her from whatever they had to say.

''Tyler, leave it, he isn't worth it, just get into your car and go home, and I'm getting into my car too.'' Allie told Tyler to calm him down she could feel his anger towards Andrew and his family that he has tried to control since he first started dating Allie when she was pregnant and when Ethan was born and Andrew began treating the two of them like crap.

''Yeah Ty why don't you listen to your girlfriend and run away just like she does.'' Andrew taunted him.

''If you're going to call me call me by the right name, my mother didn't christen me as Ty it was Tyler, there is only 2 people who can call me Ty and that is my 2-year-old niece and Ethan.'' Tyler told him he didn't like having a nickname that wasn't what his mother called him.

''What happens if Allie calls you Ty would you hit her.'' Andrew asked.

''I'd never hit a woman my mother raised me right and she would kill me if I raised my hand to any woman.'' Tyler told him it was becoming harder for him to control his anger.

''Why not it runs in the family didn't your dad beat your mom.'' Andrew asked him.

''I'm nothing like that asshole.'' Tyler snapped at him taking a step towards him when and a hand went to his arm and pulled him back.

''That is what he wants, a reaction from you, Ethan can wake at any moment so please don't do anything that he might see.'' Allie pleaded with him.

Tyler turned away and looked at Allie before walking her round to the driver's seat of her car. ''I'll see you either tomorrow or Tuesday.'' Tyler told her as he opened the car door and helped her in. ''I love you.'' He said as he kissed her.

''mmm I love you too. Good Night.'' Allie told him as they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

''Good Night. Call me when you get home.'' Tyler answered back before kissing her once more and closing her door before jogging down to his car. Allie watched him get in and pull out of his parking space before she followed him.

**-X-**

Allie carried Ethan up the stairs to his bedroom that he shares with her little brother Dominic. She carefully changed him into his pyjamas and placed him on the bed and kissing his forehead she tucked him in and left the room. After going down stairs to say goodnight to her parents Allie went upstairs after a shower she called Tyler and let him know that she got home safe, she sat on her bed with her guitar and notepad and began writing a song. After she wrote it she played it on her guitar and sung it.

**_Oh, no-whoa, look into your eyes_ **

**_People always talkin' bout_ ** **__  
**People always run their mouth**  
**But when I hold you there's no doubt my love for you is true**  
**Before my life was ups and downs**  
**And happiness I used to chase around**  
**That's why I'm glad you came cos now there's no substitute****

**_And I don't care whatever may come our way_ ** **_  
**It's you and me forever and ever to be, cos**_ **

**_When I look at you I see me from my head to your toes every part of me_ ** **__  
**And everything you do I did too cos I'll always be a part of you**  
**(Always be a part of you)**  
**When I look at you I see me from my heart to your soul I'll always love you so**  
**And everything I do you'll do too cos your every little part of me****

**_I've seen how easy things can change_ ** **__  
**And people never stay the same**  
**But baby ever since you came you made me feel secure**  
**Yes I think you should know**  
**That people gonna come and go**  
**Be assured of this one thing I will still remain****

**_And I don't care whatever may come our way_ ** **_  
**It's you and me forever and ever to be, cos**_ **

**_When I look at you I see me from my head to your toes every part of me_ ** **__  
**(When I, everything)**  
**And everything you do I did too cos I'll always be a part of you**  
**When I look at you I see me from my heart to your soul I'll always love you so**  
**(Oh, oh, I love you so)**  
**And everything I do you'll do too cos your every little part of me**  
**(Every little part of me)****

**_I know that there will come a day_ ** **__  
**When you have to go away**  
**But you have no reason to fear I promise I'll be here**  
**If someone ever breaks your heart**  
**And you feel your world is torn apart**  
**My love for you will bring you through hard times**  
**I'll help you be strong****

**_When I look at you I see me from my head to your toes every part of me_ ** **__  
**(Oh, I see me, head to your toes)**  
**And everything you do I did too cos I'll always be a part of you**  
**(Everything you do, part of you)**  
**When I look at you I see me from my heart to your soul I'll always love you so**  
**(Oh, yeah)**  
**And everything I do you'll do too cos your every little part of me**  
**(You'll do too, oh yeah)****

**_When I look at you I see me from my head to your toes every part of me_ ** **__  
**(I see me)**  
**And everything you do I did too cos I'll always be a part of you**  
**(Everything you do, always be a part of me)**  
**When I look at you I see me from my heart to your soul I'll always love you so**  
**And everything I do you'll do too cos your every little part of me**  
**(Oh yeah, every little part of me, yeah)****

**_Every little part of me_ ** **__  
**(You're every little part of me)**  
**You'll always be my baby**  
**(You're every little part of me)**  
**Yeah**  
**(You're every little part of me)**  
**Oh**  
**(You're every little part of me)****

When she was satisfied with the song she went to bed ready to face Andrew and whatever he had to say about her, her parenting skills or her son.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

''James Scott wait up.'' Allie called as she got out of her car and grabbed her backpack from the floor of the backseat. She locked her car and ran up to Jamie. ''So yesterday I met up with Shannon at the mall now that she and Drew have broken up and I told her that she could hang with us.'' Allie told him as she linked her arm through his arm.

''Wait a minute why would you meet up with her after what she done and when and why did she and Andrew break up for they looked pretty happy on Friday when they had their tongues shoved down each other's throats.'' Jamie asked her as they walked towards their lockers.

''Tyler and I took Ethan, Dominic and his 2 nieces to the park and while they were playing, Tyler and I sat on one of the benches and we saw Andrew making out with someone and Tyler recorded it on his phone so after we dropped the kids home he brought me by Shannon's place and I told her, Andrew turned up while Ethan and Tyler were sitting in her living room with her dad so she confronted him and he said that it was Samantha Walker so she dumped him.'' Allie told him just as Aidan came up to them. ''Shannon is going to be sitting with us today.'' Allie told him.

''Okay.'' Aidan told her as he looked at Jamie as Allie could be hard to figure out sometimes. Jamie nodded his head yes and sent a look to say I'll explain later.

''Good I'll see you both later, I have to go and talk to my mom before classes start.'' Allie told them as she walked away towards Brooke's classroom. ''Mom, can you go with me tomorrow to my doctor's appointment, Tyler can't come.'' Allie asked Brooke as she came in and sat on the edge of Brooke's desk while Brooke stood at the board writing things down.

''Of course, sweetheart, what time is it at.'' Brooke asked her as she turned around to face Allie.

''After school, will grandma keep Ethan and the others longer.'' Allie asked her as the first bell rang. Brooke's class began filling up with juniors, Allie took her seat.

''She will.'' Brooke told her as the second and final bell went. ''Today we are having visitors from the Army base, we are going to take part in an obstacle course with them outside. And I must say that I was incredibly upset and angry with the results of the pop quiz after I marked it, 3 months into a new school year and you're already failing.'' Brooke told the class as she handed back the papers.

''Al what did you get.'' Jamie asked her.

''D, she'll kill me when I get home so will my dad.'' Allie whispered back to him. ''What did you get.'' She asked him.

''D, my parents will kill me too so don't worry about it.'' Jamie told her. ''Malloy what did you get.'' Jamie asked his best mate.

''F. I'll be dead once my dad sees it.'' Aiden told them as the three of them laughed.

''Good Morning class.'' Vice Principal Rimkus said as she came into room followed by 6 men in Army clothes.

''Morning vice Principal Rimkus.'' The class called out as they stood up before taking their seats again.

''I'll let the men introduce themselves.'' Rimkus told Brooke as she past Tyler and Jackson. ''Hello Mr Murray.'' She said as she passed him. ''I hope the Army has instilled manners and respect into you.'' She asked him.

''Yes Ma'am.'' Tyler said to her. ''Fuck I hated that woman when we came here and I still hate her now.'' He whispered to Jackson once Rimkus had left the room.

''Hello class my name is Corporal Steven Malloy. To my left is Lance Corporal Jordan Owens and beside him is Private First Class Jackson Lafferty. To my right is Corporal Lucas Scott, beside him is Lance Corporal Tommy Yates and beside him is Private First Class Tyler Murray.'' Steven said as he introduced the team to the class. They all stood with their hands behind their backs.

''Shall we head on outside and we will explain what we are going to do once we are outside.'' Lucas told the class.

The class all stood up and followed them outside. ''Mom I can't do an obstacle course. Not the crawling flat on my stomach bit anyway.'' Allie said as she has seen her dad do an obstacle course before and knows what it involves.

''I'll talk to your dad.'' Brooke told her as she walked away and pulled Lucas to the side. ''Allie can't do all the obstacle course because of the pregnancy she doesn't want to risk anything.'' She told him.

''I'll get one of the privates to do the crawling part for her, probably Tyler as he is the reason she can't do it.'' Lucas told her as he smiled at her before walking back to his team.

''Okay I have just been informed that one of the girls can't do a little bit of the obstacle course so this is how we are going to work that, she will do the first part until she come the net that you have to crawl under and she will do the second part, the net part will be done for her by Private Murray, once he has come through then she will continue on.'' Lucas told the team.

**-X-**

At Lunch time Shannon found Allie, Jamie and Aiden sitting at a table outside with their lunch. ''Can I sit with you guys.'' Shannon asked them as she reached the table.

''Yeah, I told you yesterday you could and Aiden and Jamie are fine with it. Aren't you guys.'' Allie told her and asked the two boys.

''Yeah. It's fine.'' Jamie told her as he looked up from his tray to look at her.

''Why are you sitting outside for anyway, its freezing.'' Shannon asked them as she sat down beside Aiden.

''The Marines from class this morning are going to be sitting outside. Tyler and my dad don't like sitting inside and they won’t sit in the teachers' lounge there are teacher here that taught my dad and Tyler and Jackson don't like Rimkus.'' Allie told her as they saw the 6 Marines come out and look for a seat but there was none.

''Looks like they will have to go inside there is no seats about.'' Shannon told her as she too noticed there were no free seats.

''Why do you think we sat out here.'' Allie told her with a smirk. ''They'll sit here with us before they have to sit inside.'' She added as she saw Steven lead them over to their table.

''You don't mind if we sit here since 3 picky people don't want to sit in the teacher's lounge.'' Steven asked the 6 teens.

''Nah you can sit here.'' Aiden told him.

''I would have sat in the teacher's lounge my wife and friends are in there it was these two.'' Lucas told Steven as he pointed to Tyler and Jackson.

''Would've been fine by me.'' Jackson answered making everyone took at Tyler.

''I couldn't stand half the teachers especially Rimkus when I attended school, I'm not going to interact with them when I don't even come here anymore.'' Tyler told them.

''What did Rimkus say to you anyway before she left the classroom.'' Jamie asked him.

''Hello Mr Murray, hope the Army has instilled manners and respect into you.'' She asked him.'' Tyler said to them. ''I always had manners and respect just not for her.'' Tyler told them. ''My mom would have killed me otherwise.'' He added.

''Don't care who you respect as long as you respect my daughter and wife.'' Lucas told him.

The bell rang signalling lunch time was over. ''What class do you all have now.'' Jackson asked them as Allie, Jamie and Aiden let out a groan.

''Health class.'' Jamie and Allie said together.

''Chemistry.'' Aiden told them.

''You know it's kind of creepy that you two talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences and you aren't even twins.'' Jackson told them pointing between Allie and Jamie.

''There is 2 hours between them.'' Lucas told them.

''Why do you hate Health Class for.'' Tyler asked them as the 4 teens stood up ready to go.

''We don't hate it's just today we are learning on how we make babies, come on what are we 5 we know about the birds and the bees.'' Jamie told them.

The 6 marines laughed. ''Plus, we have to take care of a robotic baby for the 2 weeks of winter break.'' Allie added. ''Maybe I can get out of it, I have Ethan.'' She added as an afterthought.

''No way, if I being stuck with someone and a stupid robotic baby then so are you.'' Jamie told her.

''But then I'll have two kids that's not really fair.'' Allie told him as they walked away leaving the marines at the table alone still laughing.

**-X-**

''I think I told you last class that today we would talk about babies and how they are conceived and the last 10 minutes of class we will partner up in boy girls and hand out the babies.'' Mrs Quinn said as she started teaching the class.

Jamie and Allie were sitting beside each other laughing at everything Mrs Quinn said. ''Mrs Quinn, do I have to take a baby, I can use my little boy.'' Allie asked she really didn't want a doll to look after when she already had Ethan who was starting his terrible twos.

''You can wait till the end of the class and whoever doesn't have a partner you can partner up with and you will be using the doll that is the only way I can give you a grade.'' Mrs Quinn told her. Mrs Quinn began pairing up the kids and handing out the dolls to them. Jamie and Allie were the only two left. ''You and Jamie will have to pair up I know that you guys are cousins but it has to be like that.'' Mrs Quinn told them as she handed them their doll. ''I want a name for the dolls tomorrow.'' She told them as she called out the jobs for each couple. ''Jamie, you will be a househusband and Allie you are an entrepreneur choose which ever business you would like to own.'' She told her.

''I'll own a café.'' Allie told her. ''That way we can hang out at gran's café.'' Allie whispered to Jamie as the bell rang ending class and starting the last class of the day which for Allie, Jamie, Aiden and Shannon was Gym.

When they got to the Gym hall Brooke and Nathan were talking. ''Just nothing to strenuous not until she has been seen by the doctor tomorrow.'' Brooke asked him.

''We won't be doing much anyway it's the last class before winter break for them.'' Nathan told her.

**-X-**

''Allie get down here, your dad and I want to talk to you.'' Brooke called up the stairs to Allie.

''I'm coming down now, give me two minutes.'' Allie called back down as she finished up the question that she was on. ''What's up, I'm doing my homework.'' Allie asked as she came into the living room and saw her parents sitting on the couch.

''Take a seat.'' Brooke told her pointing to the chair. ''I know that History isn't the only class that you are failing, you are also failing pre-calcus, Chemistry and Geography. The three of us made a deal when you began dating Tyler you keep your grades up or we stop you from seeing him. Now your…'' Brooke said but was interrupted.

''You can't forbid me from seeing Tyler. He has nothing to do with my grades.'' Allie told them as she stormed out of the house and slammed the front doors closed.

Skylar came home 5 minutes after Allie had stormed out. ''Mom can I get a sewing machine.'' She asked Brooke as she came into the living room and sat down beside Lucas and kissed his cheek. ''Hi daddy.'' She said to him.

''Why do you want a sewing machine for.'' Brooke asked her 14-year-old daughter.

''I have a scrapbook upstairs in my room with designs that I have drawn and I wanted to get fabric and the other stuff to try and maybe transform some of my designs into clothes.'' Skylar told her.

''We can go shopping after school on Wednesday and get what you need as I'm busy with Allie tomorrow and then every day after with Christmas being just next week and on Wednesday we only have a half day so we can spend more time and more of your dad's money.'' Brooke told her. ''You can get it on one condition school comes first or it get taken away.'' Brooke told her.

''Of course, mom, thank you.'' Skylar told her as she stood up and gave Brooke a hug and a kiss before going upstairs with her bag.

''At least we could make one daughter happy.'' Lucas told Brooke with a smile as he rested his head on the back of the couch and looked at Brooke.

''Allie didn't even let me finish what I was going to say.'' Brooke answered him. ''I'm going to go and begin the dinner let me know when Allie gets home and we can finish talking to her.'' Brooke told him she kissed him and headed into the kitchen.

**-X-**

Allie walked to Tyler's house that he shares with his mom, she knocked on the door. ''Hi Ms Murray.'' Allie said when she saw Tyler's mom answer the door.

''Hi Allie sweetheart, how's Ethan doing.'' Barbara asked her as she let Allie in.

''He's doing good, is Tyler home yet, I need to talk to him.'' Allie asked her as they stopped at the door of the living room.

''He is up in bed, go on up to him and wake him.'' Barbara told her as she went back into the kitchen.

Allie walked up the stairs to Tyler's bedroom and opened his room door. She smiled when she saw him lying on his stomach with his head facing the door sleeping. ''Tyler.'' She whispered as she walked into his room, Tyler stirred but did not wake. ''Tyler.'' She called a little louder, this time he opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

''Allie what's wrong.'' He asked as he opened his other eye and saw that she had been crying. ''Come here.'' He said as he lifted his bed covers up to let her lie down beside him.

''I failed the pop quiz that my mom gave the class on Friday and my mom found out that it's not the only class I'm failing. I'm also failing pre-calcus, Chemistry and Geography. They told me 2 years ago, that I had to keep my grades up of I started dating you or they would stop me from seeing you, so we made a deal and I didn't keep to my end of the deal and now I'm worried that they will stop me from seeing you, they were telling me that before I left the house.'' Allie told him as she got comfortable on his bed.

''They won't stop us from seeing each other forever. It will only be until your grades go up again and you need to do good in order to graduate from high school and give Ethan and our unborn baby a good life.'' He told her.

''I suppose so, it's just that I would miss you too much.'' Allie told him as Tyler rolled over on top of her. ''What are you doing.'' She asked him as he held himself up on his forearms so that he wouldn't squash her with his body weight.

''Well if your parents are going to stop you from seeing me, I will just have to give you something to remember me by until I can see you again.'' Tyler told her as he bent his head down to kiss her.

**-X-**

The Scott family were sitting down to dinner and Allie still hadn't come home yet. ''Where's Allie?'' Liam asked them after they had said Grace.

''We don't know but she will be back soon to put Ethan to bed.'' Lucas told his son as he cut up Ethan's food.

10 minutes into eating their dinner the front door opened and closed. Allie came into the kitchen and checked to see how much dinner Ethan had eaten. She saw that he had some food left to eat so she sat down beside him and helped him to eat the rest of it. ''Come on baby lets go get you washed and then into bed.'' Allie said to Ethan as she stood up and put Ethan's dish into the dishwasher before picking Ethan up and bringing him into her bedroom. She sat him on the floor while she went to fill the bath up for him. She walked out of her bathroom and closed the door behind her as she didn't want Ethan to go in and try to climb into the bath and falling in. ''I'm going to get your pyjamas, do you want to show me what ones you want to were to bed.'' She asked him as she took hold of his hands.

They walked into the bathroom and Ethan walked over towards his pyjama drawer. ''Want these ones momma.'' Ethan told her as he pulled out the Elmo Pyjamas and carried them over to Allie who was standing by the door.

''Okay baby lets go and get you washed.'' Allie told him as she lifted him and brought him into her bathroom. She turned the water off and felt it to make sure the water was just right for Ethan without burning him, she let some of the water down the drain again as there was too much in it for a 16-month-old kid.

After his bath, Allie carried him into his bedroom and sat him on his bed, Brooke was in there to putting Dominic to bed. Allie combed Ethan's hair and then tucked him in with Micky Mouse, she sat on his toddler bed beside him and picked a story to read to him after reading his story she sung to him quietly.

After Ethan, had fallen asleep Allie went downstairs to make herself something to eat. ''Your dinner is in the fridge.'' Lucas told her as he came into the kitchen and saw Allie looking in the freezer.

Allie ignored him and went into the fridge. She took her dinner out and went to heat it up. She got herself a knife and fork and a glass of milk and sat them on the table. She got her dinner out of the oven and sat down at the table and began to eat. ''Are you going to continue to ignore your father and I.'' Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen and stood beside Lucas at the counter.

''What do you want me to say, you want to stop me from seeing my boyfriend.'' She told them.

''If you hadn't have interrupted your mom you would have known that as you finish school on Wednesday for Winter break and Christmas is in a week, we are going to give you until the end of February to get your grades up for the four subjects that you are failing and keep the grades for the other classes too.'' Lucas told her.

''And if you are still failing then we will stop you from spending time with Tyler, we can't ban you from seeing him considering you are pregnant with his child.'' Brooke added to what Lucas had just told her.

''Okay deal. I'm sorry for walking out and slamming the door and acting like a spoilt brat.'' Allie told them as she looked down at her plate ashamed at the way she had acted she was a mother for god sakes.

''It's okay, I think if my parents had taken any kind of interest in my life growing up and in what my grades were and they tried to stop me from seeing your dad, I would have acted like a spoilt brat to and walked out to go and see him.'' Brooke told her as she sat beside her at the table and hugged her.

''I left here and went to see Tyler, because if I wasn't going to be allowed to see him I had to tell him and see him one more time. He told me that if he had too that he would stay away as he wants me to graduate from high school and go to college so that we can give Ethan and this baby a good life.'' Allie told them as she finished up her dinner and put the empty dish into the dishwasher. ''I'm going to go up and do my homework.'' Allie told them as she headed up to her room.

''Liam bedtime, Sky is your homework done.'' Brooke asked as she and Lucas headed into the living room.

''Okay mommy, night mommy and dad, I love you both.'' Liam said as he kissed and hugged them before going upstairs to his room.

''Night baby, we love you too.'' Brooke called after him before turning and looking at Skylar. ''Is your homework done.'' Brooke asked her again as Lucas took a seat on the couch.

''No, I'm going to go up and do it now.'' Skylar said as she stood up and handed Lucas the remote control for the TV. ''Night love you both.'' She said as she left the room.

''Night sweetie, love you too.'' Lucas and Brooke called out after her.

''Peace and quiet at last.'' Brooke said sitting down on the couch beside Lucas. Lucas placed his arm around her shoulders and Brooke placed her head on his shoulder.

**-X-**

Lucas and Brooke headed up to bed not long after they heard the shower in Allie's bedroom turn off. They both checked in on the kids and found them all fast asleep. They went to check on Allie. ''Have you fed the stupid thing.'' They heard her ask the person on the other end of the phone.

'' _I have fed it, burped it and changed its diaper. My parents are finding this funny before I came up to my room.'' Jamie told her as he walked up and down his room and watched the doll on his bed._

''You should have let me take it. Mrs Quinn would never have known anything about it.'' Allie told him as she tried not to laugh at the situation. She turned around and saw her parents at the door with confused looks on their faces. ''Mrs Quinn gave up the dolls to look after until after Christmas.'' Allie explained to them. ''Jamie can't get ours to stop crying.'' She added.

''Sometimes there is nothing wrong, some of them are just more like normal babies than others and just want to be held all the time. You and Jamie might have been given a baby that's clingy.'' Brooke told her. ''Your dad and I are going to bed goodnight.'' Brooke told her.

''Goodnight.'' Allie told them as she walked over and hugged them and kissed Lucas' cheek. ''Jamie lift the doll up and walk around with it.'' Allie told him she remembers Ethan wanting to be held all the time when she first brought him home from the hospital.

_Jamie did as he was told. ''I couldn't let you take it home, you have Ethan to look after. By the way the doll needs a name.'' Jamie told her as the doll began to stop crying._

''It's a boy and his name is Joey.'' Allie told him. ''If it has stopped crying I am going to bed. Goodnight.'' She added. After they had both hung up, Allie went to check on Ethan before going to bed herself ready for her doctor's appointment tomorrow after school.


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Allie was sitting in the waiting room at the doctors with Brooke waiting to be seen by her doctor. ''I was meant to be called 5 minutes ago,'' Allie complained to her mom.

''You'll be called in soon.'' Brooke told her. ''I talked to your teachers and they have agreed to let you take a reset on your pop quizzes in February.'' She added as the nurse came out.

''Alison Scott.'' The nurse called out. Allie and Brooke stood up and followed the nurse back into the examination room. ''The doctor will be in a few minutes, so if you just want to change into the gown.'' Nurse Carol said before leaving the room.

Allie changed out of her clothes and into the gown, while Brooke folded her clothes up before Allie took a seat on the bed and Brooke sat on the chair. ''Hello Allie. You know the routine, I'm just going to do a health check and take some blood then we'll do an ultra sound and see how far along you are.'' Dr Andrea Price said. The Dr started with the blood tests and handing them over to Nurse Carol to send off to the lab. ''Full Name?'' Dr Price asked.

''Alison Louise Scott.'' Allie answered her.

''Date of Birth.'' Andrea asked.

''The 11th of September 2004.'' Allie told her.

''Do you smoke or drink.'' Andrea asked.

''No to both.'' She answered.

''I know that everything went smoothly in your last pregnancy and the birth.'' Andrea told her filling that part in. ''Is the father around.'' Andrea asked.

''Yeah, but he couldn't be here today he had to work.'' Allie told her.

''Is your health history still the same, nothing has changed.'' Andrea asked her.

''On my side, yes, but I'll need to ask Tyler about his family history and health problems.'' Allie told her.

''Okay now for the Physical exam.'' Andrea warned her. After the exam was over Allie was able to get changed back into her clothes. ''What is the date of your last menstrual period.'' She asked.

''30TH of September.'' Allie told her. ''I'm regular unless I'm pregnant.'' She added.

''We can do an ultra sound scan for confirmation or wait for you blood results back.'' Andrea asked.

''Can we do the ultra sound I want to show Tyler.'' Allie asked her as she lay back on the bed.

''This is going to be cold.'' Andrea told her. ''And there is your baby.'' Andrea said pointing to the small blob that was on the screen. ''You are about 11 and a half weeks. I would say that your due date would be about July 1st 2022.'' Andrea told her.

Allie got off the bed and thanked Andrea and getting the scan pictures and walking out she made another appointment for 4 weeks' time. ''Can you drop me off at the café, I'm meeting Jamie, Shannon and Aiden.'' Allie asked as they walked out to Brooke's car.

''I've to pick up Ethan, Dominic and Liam from the café anyway.'' Brooke told her. ''Might have a cup of coffee and a chat with Karen before I head home.'' She added as they pulled up outside Karen's café.

''Hey guys.'' Allie said as she saw Jamie, Aiden and Shannon sitting in the back booth with Ethan, Dominic and Liam. ''Hi baby boy.'' Allie added when she saw Ethan sitting on Jamie's lap.

''Mamma.'' Ethan called out holding his arms out for Allie to take him.

''I'm going to go and get a hot chocolate do the rest of you want anything.'' Allie asked taking Ethan from Jamie.

''No.'' They all called.

''Mom is here too.'' Allie told her 2 younger brothers before walking away and going up to the counter with Ethan.

''Mamma milk.'' Ethan asked

''Hi gran, can I have a hot chocolate and a milk please.'' Allie asked.

''I'll bring them down to you.'' Karen told her as she sat about getting Allie and Ethan's drinks.

''What magazine are you reading Shannon.'' Allie asked her as she sat down beside her.

''People, Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes are in it with their kid.'' Shannon told her.

''Let me guess the kid is wearing a dress and her shoes have heels that no 5-year-old should be wearing and she may be taking a tantrum the spoilt brat.'' Allie asked her.

''Yeah, correct. It says that she was taking a tantrum because Katie wouldn't get her shoes that she wanted, but then she brought them for her anyway.'' Shannon told her as Karen sat the hot chocolate and milk down.

''Thanks Gran.'' Allie said to Karen.

''Ank you.'' Ethan copied Allie.

''Your welcome Ethan.'' Karen told him before walking away back to the counter.

''Where did you go after school.'' Jamie asked his cousin. ''I was going to give you a ride.'' He added.

''I had to go for a check-up at the doctors and my mom came with me.'' Allie told him as she looked at the magazine with Shannon.

''Are you going to be hanging out with Tyler tonight or are you hanging with us.'' Aiden asked her as he stole a fry from Shannon's plate.

''I'm seeing Tyler for a bit, and then he has to babysit Lucy and Hannah. So, I'll be hanging out with you guys.'' Allie told them. ''Are you all going to the party on Friday night.'' She added.

''Yeah, we should get Jenny, Jackson and Tyler to come too.'' Jamie said as Allie's phone vibrated.

''I'll ask Tyler tonight about going and send Jenny a text asking her.'' Allie told her as she checked her message.

' ** _Just out of wrk, meet me at mine. Xx lv u Tyler'_**

' **I'm in the café and have no car. Xx lv u 2'**

' ** _I'll pick u up if ur ready 2 go. Xx_**

'' **I'm ready. Xx'**

' ** _Be there in 5. Xx'_**

''Tyler coming to get me in 5, I'll meet you at the rivercourt at 8.00pm after I put Ethan to bed.'' Allie told them as she got ready to go. ''Okay baby, you're going to go home with granny.'' Allie said kneeling down to Ethan's height.

''I see Ty.'' Ethan asked her.

''You can see Tyler, but you're going home, I need to talk to Tyler.'' Allie explained to him.

''Okay mamma.'' Ethan said wrapping his arms around Allie's neck. ''Wove you mamma.'' He added keeping his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

''I love you too.'' Allie told him kissing his wee cheek.

''What about me does no one love me.'' Tyler asked walking over to Allie and Ethan.

''Nah dude.'' Jamie said from his spot in the booth beside Aiden.

''It's alright no one loves you either.'' Tyler told him as he helped Allie up from her position.

''I wove you Ty.'' Ethan said as Tyler lifted him up.

'' I suppose I could love you.'' Allie teased him as she picked up her purse and said bye to the others. ''See you guys later.'' She told them.

''See ya Al.'' Jamie called out.

''Alright baby, go see granny and I will see you for dinner.'' Allie told Ethan as she took him from Tyler's arms and sat him on the floor.

''Bye mamma, Bye Ty.'' Ethan said as he ran back to Brooke who was at the counter getting ready to leave.

''Gran, Jamie's paying for my stuff.'' Allie called back as she pulled a laughing Tyler out the door before Jamie could object.

**-X-**

Allie was sitting on Tyler's bed waiting on him getting out of his shower, she would have joined him if his mom, 2 sisters and young nieces weren't downstairs. ''How did the doctors go?'' Tyler asked coming into his bedroom in a pair of shorts and putting his wife beater on.

''The first appointment is always the same background history, blood samples, urine samples and if I want an ultrasound scan, by the way I need your family health history for my next appointment.'' Allie told him as he lay down on his bed and pulled her down on top of her.

''I'll ask my mom, I don't know Trevor's health background and if it weren't for the baby I wouldn't care about it either.'' Tyler told her rolling them over show that she was underneath him. ''Did you get an ultrasound scan.'' He added.

''Yeah, it's in my pocket.'' Allie told him giving him a quick kiss.

Tyler sat up and reached into her pocket. ''What is it.'' He asked her looking at it.

''That blob is our baby, I am about 11 and a half weeks and will be due around July 1st.'' She told him as she sat up on the bed and pointed to the blob in the scan. ''That one is yours, I have another one in my purse.'' She told him.

''I'll show it to my mom later.'' Tyler said putting the scan onto his beside cabinet and lying on his back. ''My mom is going out of town on Saturday and she won't be home until Sunday night, if you want to stay here, I'll cook dinner and we can get a few movies in.'' Tyler asked her.

''Yeah sure if you will make a stir-fry.'' Allie told him lying back down beside him.

''I'll make a stir-fry just for you.'' Tyler told her as they heard banging on the front door downstairs. ''I wonder who that is.'' Tyler said sitting up on the bed and heading towards his bedroom door.

''Hello Barbara it's been too long.'' A male voice said.

''Not long enough.'' Tyler heard his mom say.

''Stay up here.'' Tyler told Allie as he made his way to the stairs.

''Trevor what are you doing here.'' Lindsay asked as Tyler reached the bottom of the stairs.

''Well lets she my wife and daughters disappear 20 years ago, then when I do find them 5 years after they left she has another kids a son and she is living in Detroit then when I go back to get them the next day they are gone again.'' Trevor yelled at her.

''Stop shouting at her.'' Tyler said from his spot on the stairs getting the attention of everyone in the room.

''Go up to your room and sit with Allie.'' Barbara told her son.

''Not with him here mom, I'm not leaving you, I may not have been able to stop him 20 years ago, when he beat you, Lindsay and Nikki around but I am here now.'' Tyler told her. ''Allie will sit with the girls upstairs if you want.'' He added.

Nikki went into the living room and got Lucy and Hannah and sent them up the stairs to Allie. ''Tyler please go back upstairs there is nothing you can do if you want to keep your job.'' Barbara asked him.

''Hello I'm still here and if he is a Morgan he won't listen to a woman, women are nothing but worthless human beings all you are good for is cleaning, sex and cooking.'' Trevor told Barbara.

''I'm a Murray, I am nothing like you, I actually respect women especially my mom.'' Tyler told him. ''I'll take the girls with me as I drop Allie back home.'' He asked Nikki and Lindsay.

''Thanks.'' Nikki told him.

''You better be gone before I get back down or I'm calling the cops to escort you of my mom's property.'' Tyler warned Trevor before he headed back up the stairs.

''I will be back. When your bodyguard isn't around.'' Trevor told her as he turned around and left.

**-X-**

''I'll see you later baby.'' Tyler said as they were sitting outside Allie's house.

''See you tomorrow.'' Allie told him as they shared a quick kiss.

''So, girls what movie are we watching and what do you want for dinner.'' Tyler asked once Allie was in her house and they had pulled away from her driveway.

''Pizza.'' Hannah told him.

''Can we watch Tangled.'' Lucy asked with puppy dog eyes.

''Again.'' Tyler groaned. ''Why not.'' He added.


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

After putting Ethan to bed, Allie met up with her friends at the rivercourt at 5 minutes past 8. ''Hey guys.'' Allie said as she walked onto the court and saw Jamie and Aiden playing a one on one game of basketball and Shannon sitting on top of the picnic table.

"Hey Al, why are you late.'' Jamie asked her as he stopped playing the game and dropped the ball.

''I'm 5 minutes late and Ethan wouldn't go to bed.'' Allie told them Walking onto the court and sitting beside Shannon. ''So, while I was with Tyler earlier his dad showed up.'' Allie told them after Jamie and Aiden came over and stood in front of them.

''I thought his da didn't know where he lived because of what he done on his mom and sisters.'' Jamie asked her confused because for as long as he has known Tyler his dad didn't know about him.

''I don't know but he turned up when I was there today.'' Allie told him. ''Has anyone got any chocolate.'' she asked.

''No but Aiden and I can drive to the store and get food and sodas.'' Jamie told her looking for his car keys.

''Okay I want a packet of m&ms, a snickers and a diet cola and a packet of chips.'' Allie told them giving Jamie her money.

''I just want an orange soda. Thanks.'' Shannon told him handing them the money.

''Alright we'll be back in about 10 minutes.'' Jamie told them as he and Aiden left.

Allie and Shannon sat talking about their lives before they started talking about Andrew. ''I don't know how you stayed with Andrew for 3 years. I was with him for 2 years and he began to be a jerk and an ass towards me.'' Shannon told her as a black car parked on the river court.

''Honestly, he was always sweet to me and never treated me bad until I told him I was pregnant, then he began being a jerk and an asshole. I always thought he would be a good dad but the way he treats Ethan is just wrong.'' Allie told her as the doors to the car opened a man got out.

''Which one of you is my son's girlfriend.'' The man asked them as he approached the two known exactly which one was Tyler's girlfriend he had stayed and watched the two of them leave the house with two younger girls.

''I don't know who your son is.'' Shannon told him.

''Me neither.'' Allie lied to him recognizing him from Tyler's house earlier in the day.

''Liar, I saw you leave the house with him.'' He said pointing to Allie.

''Then if you knew who his girlfriend was, why did you ask.'' Allie asked him.

''Look kid don't get smart with me, I don't like it.'' Trevor said to her walking towards Allie. ''Tyler is a Morgan and one of these days he is going to realize that you are like every other woman out there a useless excuse of a human being and all you are good for is cooking, cleaning and sex.'' Trevor added now standing in front of Allie.

''Tyler is not going to be anything like you, Ms Murray raised him to be better than that, he has a bad temper and before we began dating he had anger problems but he has never raised his hand to a woman.'' Allie told him.

''I'll give it some time before he lets that anger out on you and after the first hit he will do it again and again.'' Trevor told her grabbing her by the wrist and putting a lot of pressure into the grip.

''Tyler knows that if he hit me, I would hit him back then leave him. I'm not going to stand around and let a man hit me.'' Allie told him trying to pull her wrist free but Trevor just tightened his grip. ''You know what men like you are cowards, you pick on women and kids because they are smaller than you, you can't pick on a man because you're afraid as they will just hit back, but not me you can't scare me.'' Allie told him. ''Let go off my wrist.'' She added as a burning sensation began to form on her wrist.

''You think that I'm scared to fight a man your wrong love, you get my son here and I'll fight him.'' Trevor told her.

''No, I won't let you make him lose his job, just for ego to survive.'' Allie told him as tears formed in the back of her eyes as the pain in her wrist got worse.

''Let her go, you're hurting her.'' Shannon told him trying to help Allie pull her wrist free.

Trevor didn't listen to her, he just lifted his hand and back handed Shannon. ''You stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you.''

''Hey.'' Jamie shouted as he and Aiden walked onto the river court and saw Trevor hit Shannon.

Aiden went over to see if Shannon was alright. ''You okay.'' He asked her.

''Yeah but Allie isn't he won't let go of her wrist, she is in pain but she won't tell him that.'' Shannon told him.

''Yo did you not hear me let her go.'' Shannon and Aiden heard Jamie tell Trevor.

''This has nothing to do with you either kid, this is between my son's girlfriend and I.'' Trevor told him.

''No, it's between you and the Murray family, my cousin has nothing to do with it.'' Jamie told him getting into Trevor's face.

''Jamie please get him of my wrist.'' Allie pleaded with her cousin.

''You're right kid it is between me and the Murray clan. And maybe if I do this Tyler will come and find me.'' Trevor said as he raised his hand back punched Allie in the stomach before pushing her to the ground and before Jamie or Aiden could do anything he kicked Allie in the stomach twice on the third-time Jamie knocked him to the ground before he hit her again. Trevor just knocked Jamie of him by punching him in the gut and winded him, he laughed at them before walking away and getting back into his car.

Jamie crawled over to Allie while Shannon and Aiden walked over to her. ''You alright Allie.'' Jamie asked.

''My baby.'' Allie asked him not even caring if he knew or not.

''Ethan is fine, he is at home in bed where you left him.'' Jamie reminded her.

''Not Ethan, I'm pregnant what if he hurt my baby.'' Allie asked him again putting her hands on her baby.

''Crap, alright we'll bring you to the hospital and get you checked over okay.'' Jamie asked her as he stood up and helped her up to. After helping Allie into the car and closing the door. ''Go by Tyler's place and tell him what has happened then call Aunt Brooke and tell her.'' Jamie told them both as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car and heading towards the hospital.

-X-

After putting his nieces Lucy and Hannah to be Tyler sat down in the living room and got ready to watch Taken. About an hour into the film there was a knock at the door, Tyler sat his can of soda on the table and got up and opened it. ''Aiden, what are you doing here.'' Tyler asked confused that his girlfriend's best friend and Shannon would turn up on his doorstep at 8.45 at night when Allie told him that she was hanging out with them tonight.

''Jamie has taken Allie to the hospital, your dad turned up and Jamie and I only saw the end of it as we went to the store but he had her by the wrist, then he punched her in the stomach and pushed her to the ground before he kicked her.'' Aiden told him quickly.

''Can you guys stay here with the girls, I'll call my mom on my way to the hospital and tell her what has happened.'' Tyler asked them as he let the two in and began looking for his trainers.

''Sure man, Allie's more worried about the baby.'' Aiden told him as Tyler nodded and ran out of the house and to his car. ''I'll phone Brooke and tell her what has happened.'' Aiden said as he went through his contacts to fine Allie's home number.

**_''Hello, Scott residence.'' Liam said as he answered the phone._ **

''Liam, mate it's Aiden can you tell your mom that I want her, it's important about Allie.'' Aiden asked him.

**_''Sure.'' Liam said as he carried the phone into the living room where Brooke and Lucas were sitting. ''Mom, it's Aiden he says it important and that it is about Allie.'' Liam told his mom as he handed her the phone._ **

**_''Aiden what is wrong with Allie.'' Brooke asked him sitting forward on the couch._ **

''Tyler's dad saw her on the rivercourt and he punched and kicked her in the stomach, Jamie is taking her to the hospital as she was worried about her baby. I'm waiting at Tyler's place on his mom getting here as he is away to the hospital to her.'' Aiden told her.

**''Thank you for phoning, I'll meet them at the hospital.'' Brooke told him as she hung up. Brooke retold Lucas what happened, they agreed that Brooke would go to the hospital and Lucas would stay with the kids.**

-X-

Tyler was in his car driving to the hospital, when he got there he called his mom. ''Mom, I'm at the hospital, Allie's friend Aiden is with the girls, I don't have time to explain but he will.'' Tyler said as his mom's cell phone went to voice mail. Tyler got out of his car and ran into the hospital. ''I'm looking for Allie Scott.'' Tyler asked at the nurses' station.

''She is in room 306. Although it's family only sir.'' The nurse told him.

''I'm her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child.'' Tyler told her before walking away and down the corridor to the room Allie was in. When he got there, he saw her and Jamie talking. ''Hey.'' He said as he opened the door and went over to the bed to Allie.

''What are you doing here aren't you meant to be babysitting.'' Allie asked him as he sat on the bed.

''I'm going to wait outside on Aunt Brooke.'' Jamie told them as he got up from the chair and went outside.

"I was but then Aiden and Shannon turned up and told me what happened and Aiden said that they would sit with the girls.'' Tyler told her as he sat back so that Allie could sit against him. ''I could kill him for hurting you.'' He added.

''That is what he wants, he said that maybe if he hurt me that you would go and find him. I told him that he was a coward because he picks on women and kids and he said that he would fight you if I called you to come to the rivercourt.'' Allie told him.

''Has the doctor been in yet.'' Tyler asked her running his hand up and down her back as Allie turned around and cuddled into his side.

''No, the nurse brought me back to the room and told me that the doctor would be here soon, that was 20 minutes ago,'' Allie told him.

"If anything has happened to the baby I'm still going to love you no matter what." Tyler told her kissing her forehead.

"I love you." Allie told him as the door to her room opened and a doctor came in.

"Hi Allie, I'm Doctor Ross." Dr Ross said. "I read your file and I see that you're pregnant." Dr Ross asked her.

"Yeah, I was told this morning that I was pregnant, I'm 11 and half weeks. But I was attacked by a man tonight and he kicked me in the stomach, so I'm just worried encase anything has happened to the baby." Allie told him.

"I'll do a scan and check on the baby." Dr Ross told her as Tyler stood up. "Can you just lift your top up for me." He asked her. Allie lifted her top up and saw that a bruise was forming on her stomach. "This going to be cold." Dr Ross added as he squirted some gel on her stomach. "And there is your baby, your baby is a fighter to survive being kicked and punched." Dr Ross told them as he pointed to the baby. "I'm going to let you go home but if you experience any pains or bleeding come straight back in." He added.

"Thank you doctor." Tyler said as he helped Allie of the bed.

Allie and Tyler walked out to the waiting room and saw Brooke and Jamie sitting in the waiting room. "Mom." Allie said leaving Tyler's arms and going into Brooke's arms.

"Is everything okay." Brooke asked her.

"Yeah, if I see any blood or have any pains I have to come back straight away. But the baby is okay." Allie told her. "What about you Jamie, I saw him punch you in the gut." Allie asked her cousin making everyone look at him.

"We could have gotten you seen too while Allie was in with the doctor." Brooke told him.

"I'm fine, I was able to drive Allie to the hospital. I'll probably just have a bruise." Jamie told them.

"We have to get you checked over, I am the adult here and I am not taking no for an answer either." Brooke told him before walking away to the nurses' station. "Hi I was wondering if a doctor could take a look at my nephew he brought my daughter Allie Scott in and forgot to tell me that he was attacked by the same man." Brooke asked the nurse.

"I'll page a doctor to come and take a look at him." The nurse told her.

"Thanks. His name is Jamie Scott." Brooke said before walking away and going back to others. "They are going to get a doctor to see you." Brooke told Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm fine really." Jamie tried again.

"Jamie your parents wouldn't be happy if they knew that I knew that you were hurt and didn't get a doctor to see you. The only reason I am not calling them for is because by the time they get here you will have been seen to." Brooke told him as the same doctor Allie had come out.

"Is Jamie Scott here." Dr Ross asks them as he reaches them.

"This one." Brooke told him pushing Jamie towards the doctor.

"Follow me." Dr Ross told them as he led Jamie and Brooke down the hall into a room.

-X-

After Tyler dropped Allie home, he headed home himself. "Where were you. We came home and found Allie's friends looking after the kids when it was supposed to be you." Nikki shouted at him as soon as he stepped in through the door.

"I left mom a voicemail telling her where I was and that I didn't have time to explain and that Aiden would when you got home." Tyler told her.

"Okay, your brother left a voicemail, he is at the hospital with Allie." Barbara said walking into the living room stopping when she saw Tyler sitting on the couch.

"Told you." Tyler said.

"Enough, now explain what happened that you left the girls with Allie's friends." Barbara asked him.

"Trevor attacked Allie at the rivercourt, he punched her in the stomach before he kicked her in the stomach twice." Tyler told his mom.

"Is she okay, the baby is it okay." Barbara asked him worried.

"Yeah, for now, if there is any blood or pain she has to go back." Tyler told her.

"What was that about a baby?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Allie is pregnant, we found out on Friday night when she done a home pregnancy test and she went to the doctors today and got it confirmed that was what she was telling me today when she was here, I have the scan up in my room." Tyler told her.

"Can we see the scan." Lindsay asked him.

"Sure, I'll go and get it." Tyler told them as he left the room and went up the stairs to his bedroom and lifted the scan picture of his bed.

When he got back downstairs, Lindsay and Nikki were first up and over to him. "Let us see." Lindsay told him reaching out for it.

"Mom gets to see it first." Tyler told them putting the scan out of reach of his sisters and walking over to his mom and handing her the scan before sitting down beside her on the couch.

Lindsay and Nikki either sat down beside her or stood behind her. "How far along is she." "When is she due?" Nikki and Lindsay asked together.

"She is 11 and half weeks and is due around July 1st 2022." Tyler told them smiling. "I'm going to go up to bed, I have to be in work at 6.00am." Tyler told them.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Barbara said kissing Tyler's check.

"Love you too mom, night." Tyler told her kissing her cheek. Tyler headed upstairs to his room and got changed. After he was changed into his sleepwear he lay down and called Allie.

-X-

**(AT THE SAME TIME)**

After Tyler dropped Allie home she went in and saw her dad on the couch. "Is mom not home yet?" Allie asked him as she stood at the door of the living room.

"She went to your Uncle Nathan's house to tell them what happened with Jamie and what the doctor said." Lucas told her standing up and walking over to her. "What about you and the baby are you feeling okay." Lucas asked her.

"At the moment, I feel fine." Allie told him. "Do you think mom will let me skip school tomorrow, I can watch Liam and Dominic and take them with Ethan and I to Charlotte for Christmas shopping and maybe we can catch a movie too." Allie asked him. "It's only a half a day anyway." She added.

"I'll talk to her and say that I told you it was okay to stay off." Lucas told her.

"Thank you, daddy." Allie told him kissing his check. "I'm going to go to bed, night daddy, I love you." Allie added before heading up to her room. She checked in on Ethan and saw that he was fast asleep and had dropped Mickey Mouse, she walked over and picked it up and put it back his bed. "Sweet dreams baby, I love you." Allie whispered as she kissed Ethan's head. After taking a quick shower her phone rang. "Hi boyfriend." She said as she answers her phone.

**"Hey baby, I just called to see if you were okay." Tyler said to her as he turned his T.V on.**

"I feel fine, my dad is allowing me to stay off tomorrow so I might take Liam, Dominic and Ethan to Charlotte for the day." Allie told him as she lay down on her bed.

**"Just promise me that you will take it easy tomorrow, I don't want anything happening to you tomorrow." Tyler told her.**

"I promise that I'll take it easy." Allie told him.

After talking to Tyler for about 2 hours they both said their I love you and hung up. Allie went to sleep soon after it.

-X-

"How did Haley and Nathan take it." Lucas asked his wife when she walked into their bedroom.

"Haley was upset that I didn't call her straight away, but after Jamie explained that he didn't tell me until Allie outed him then she was okay." Brooke told him as she sat down on the bed after getting changed into her sleepwear.

"Allie told me that she and the baby okay. How's Jamie?" Lucas said as he placed the book he was reading in the drawer of his bedside cabinet.

"He is okay, no broken ribs just bruised and sore." Brooke told him lying down and putting her head on his chest.

"If I ever see that man, I'll kill him." Lucas told her turning the lamp off.

"You can't for the same reason Tyler can't do anything. You will lose your job." Brooke told him.

"I told Allie that she could stay of school tomorrow." Lucas told Brooke.

"Okay, it's only a half day anyway. You did remember that I promised Skylar that I would take her shopping." Brooke said to him.

"Yes, I did. Allie said that she was going to take Liam, Dominic and Ethan into Charlotte for shopping and a movie." Lucas said. "Night Pretty Girl. I love you." Lucas added.

"Night Broody. I love you too." Brooke said reaching up and kissing him.

-X-

"Allie. Sky and I are leaving now, your brothers are in the living room watching SpongeBob and you have Ethan." Brooke told her.

"Okay mom, don't forget to leave Dominic's car seat." Allie told her sitting up in her bed and taking the bandage off her wrist to see the bruise before putting it back on.

"I won't, I'll be home at about 6.00pm so it might just be a pizza or something else so that I don't have to cook." Brooke told her.

"Okay mom, tell the boys that we will be leaving at about 9.30am, I need a shower and breakfast." Allie added as she got out of bed and put her pillows around Ethan so he wouldn't fall off it and headed towards her bedroom door to Brooke.

"I'll tell them, how are you feeling today?" Brooke asked her.

"I feel good, it's just my wrist that is sore." Allie told her. "Now go or you and Sky are going to be late." She added kissing Brooke's check.

-X-

After her shower and after breakfast Allie got the boys into the car. "Allie, can I buy mommy and dad their Christmas presents I saved up my pocket money for it." Liam asked from his spot in the middle of the two car seats.

"Yeah, that's the reason we are going shopping plus I have to get Tyler's Christmas present too." Allie told him. "Then we can go and have lunch then go and see a movie." Allie told them.

"McDonalds." Dominic asked looking up from his book.

"If everyone wants McDonalds then yes we can go there okay Dominic." Allie told him.

"Yeah." Dominic answered going back to his book.

Allie turned the radio on and drove the rest of the way in silence. "Alright boys we are here." Allie said pulling into the mall parking lot. "Just stay in the car until I get Ethan's stroller." Allie told them as she got out of the car and went to the trunk. After getting out the stroller and putting her bag on the handles of it she got Ethan out. "Climb over this way Liam and stand with the stroller so that I can go and get Dominic out." Allie told the 9-year-old.

After everyone was out of the car they headed into the mall to look for Christmas presents for Brooke and Lucas. "Allie, do you think mommy would like this." Liam asked her pointing to a vase.

"Mom will like it because it is lovely but more importantly she will love it because it came from you." Allie told him picking up the vase and carrying it to the cashier desk.

After buying the gifts Allie and the boys headed up to the food court after they left the stuff in the car along with Ethan's stroller and Allie's handbag after she had taken what she needed out of it. After lunch, they went to see Yogi Bear.

"That was really funny." Dominic said as they headed back to the car.

"I'm glad you liked the movie Dominic." Allie said as she helped him into the car after she strapped a sleeping Ethan into his car seat.

Allie and the boys got into the house at about 6.30pm. "Mommy, I'm home." Dominic called out as he ran into the living room.

"Hi baby, did you have fun with Allie." Brooke asked him.

"Yeah we went to see Yogi Bear and it was really funny." Dominic told her. "And I got McDonalds." He added as Allie, Liam and Ethan came into the living room.

"Well daddy is going to bring pizza and fries home from pizza hut. That is if you're hungry." Brooke asked the four of them.

"Yeah, I want pizza." Dominic said sitting on Brooke's knee.

"Granny I want izza." Ethan told her standing at Brooke's knee.

"Okay, I'll phone granddad and tell him that Ethan wants pizza with just cheese." Brooke told him and laughed when Ethan nodded his head fast.

"Momma, I see Ty." Ethan asked Allie walking over to where she was standing at the door.

"Ty is at work baby, maybe later." Allie told him taking his hand and going to sit on the other couch.

"Up momma." Ethan asked wanting up on to her knee.

Allie took a hold of Ethan's hands to try and pull him up as it was sore to bend over because of the bruise. "Liam, can you do me a favour and pick Ethan up for me." Allie asked her brother.

Liam picked Ethan up and placed him on Allie's knee. "When is, dad coming home." Liam asked his mom who had just got off the phone with Lucas.

"He is in pizza hut so he will be home shortly." Brooke told him. "Skylar, can you set the dinner table." Brooke asked her.

"It's Allie's turn to set the table." Skylar complained coming into the living room.

"Your sister can't do it. And I have asked you to do it." Brooke told her.

"It's not fair, I done it yesterday." Skylar said putting her scrapbook down.

"Mom, she doesn't have to do it I can do it." Allie told her moving forward on the couch and placing Ethan where she was sitting.

"You are meant to be resting." Brooke told her. "Sky will do it. And set a place for Tyler." Brooke added after seeing a message from Lucas on her phone saying that Tyler was coming.

"Fine." Skylar said getting up and going into the dining room and setting the table.

-X-

"Dad, can we play basketball in the driveway after dinner." Liam asked as they were at the table eating dinner.

"Yeah, we can all play before Dominic has to go to bed." Lucas told him.

After dinner and after Lucas had gotten changed out of his utility uniform he met Brooke and the kids including Tyler who was still in his uniform out front in the driveway. Allie was sitting on the wall laughing and talking with Tyler who was standing in front of her. "Tyler, are you playing basketball?" Liam asked him.

"Yeah, if you promise to take it easy on me I play football." Tyler asked him as Brooke and Skylar came over to Allie.

"I promise, although Ethan and Dominic want to play too." Liam told him as he and Tyler headed over to Lucas and the two younger boys. "I promised Tyler that we would take it easy on him." Liam told his dad.

"I be on Ty team." Ethan asked.

"Yeah, little man you can be on my team. I need a Scott to help me." Tyler told him.

"I'll help you too Tyler." Dominic said going to stand beside him.

"Thanks dude." Tyler said giving his hand for a high five.

"Please remember that Ethan is small." Allie called out. "Sky come with me a second I want to talk to you." Allie said getting off the wall and going into the house.

"What's up?" Skylar asked as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Last night I was at the rivercourt when Tyler's dad turned up and he attacked me, but the important thing is that my baby is okay." Allie told her.

"How did you know that it was Tyler's dad? When did you find out that you were pregnant? Are you okay?" Skylar asked her concerned.

"I know that it was his dad because I saw him and he told me. I found out that I was pregnant on Friday and went to the doctors yesterday who confirmed it. I'm okay just some bruising." Allie told her.

"Sorry, I complained about setting the table." Skylar told her. "Who all knows that you are pregnant?" She added as they headed back outside.

"Tyler, mom, dad, his mom and sisters, and Jamie, Aiden and Shannon found out last night because of the attack." Allie told her as they walked back towards Brooke.

"Who's winning?" Skylar asked as she and Allie sat on the wall again.

"It 10-10 next basket wins. When Tyler has the ball, he gives it to Ethan or Dominic because they are smaller and because your dad or Liam won't want to hurt them." Brooke told them as they saw Ethan run away with the ball in his arms laughing from Lucas to Tyler who was at the basket.

"The ball is too big for his wee arms." Allie said watching as Tyler lifts Ethan and helps him put the ball in the basket.

"We won momma." Dominic said running over with Ethan.

"I saw, but now it's bath time then it's bed time." Brooke told him as Allie picked a tried Ethan up and walked inside with Tyler. Brooke watched as Tyler took Ethan from Allie.

"I'm not going to give Ethan a bath, I don't think he'll stay awake for it." Allie told Tyler as she just walked into Ethan's bedroom.

"He didn't last going upstairs." Tyler told her noticing Ethan had fallen asleep in his arms with a hand on his dog tags.

"I'll get his pjs." Allie said as she pointed to the rocking chair for Tyler to sit down with him.

After Ethan was changed into his pjs. She and Tyler went back downstairs. "Where's dad gone?" Allie asked seeing Liam and Skylar sitting in the living room watching Marmaduke.

"He went to grans house, she called saying that she had brownies and to shout at him for not telling her that you were, you know by that person." Skylar told her not going into details with Liam sitting there.

"Mmm brownies." Allie said sitting on the loveseat beside Tyler with a dreamy look on her face. Skylar and Liam went back to watching the movie. "Are you staying here tonight or going home?" Allie asked him.

"Don't know yet. Depends on whether or not Trevor turns up tonight, my mom is alone in the house." Tyler told her. "I'll phone her later and see." He added.

"Hopefully he won't turn up, I couldn't sleep last night, every time I closed my eyes I saw him and I dreamt that he knew I was pregnant and done it deliberately to kill the baby." Allie told him cuddling into his arms.

"Next time he sees you and asks for me please call me, I won't hit him but I will be there to protect you from it." Tyler told her kissing the top of her head. "Are you still coming to my place on Saturday. I have something that I want to give you." Tyler told her laughing when she looked up with a smile at the mention of a present.

"I like presents." Allie told him.

"I'm home and I have brownies." Lucas said putting his head round the door before going into the kitchen.

"Can you get me some brownies with ice cream. Please." Allie asked Tyler.

Tyler stood up and went into the kitchen to Lucas. "Let me guess, Allie wants brownies with ice cream." Lucas asked him as Brooke came into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Tyler told him.

"Mmm, Karen's brownies." Brooke said getting the ice cream from the freezer. "Do you want a brownie or will I give yours to Allie who no doubt wants 2." Brooke asked Tyler.

"Give mine to Allie." Tyler told them as his phone went off. "Hey mom, what's up?" Tyler asked as he left the room.

**"I was just wondering where you were staying tonight." Barbara asked him locking the kitchen doors.**

"Has Trevor turned up." Tyler asked her standing in the hall.

**"He has driven past the house a few times." Barbara told him.**

"I'll be home at about 10.00." Tyler told her as Brooke and Lucas passed him.

**"Okay, I'll see you then." Barbara told him as they hung up. Tyler went back into the living room and sat back down beside Allie.**

"Trevor has been driving about the house so I'll be going home at about 10.00." Tyler told her.

"Okay, but if I can get Jenny who will get Jackson to go will you go to the party on Friday night." Allie asked him.

"Yeah, if you feel up to going." Tyler told her.

"Mom can Michael stay over on Friday night." Liam asked Brooke.

"I need to talk to Aunt Haley. So, we'll see." Brooke told him. "But now it is time for you to go to bed." Brooke added.

"Okay, night mommy, night dad. Love you." Liam said giving Brooke a kiss.

"Night baby, love you too, sweet dreams." Brooke told him.

"Night buddy, love you." Lucas told him.

-X-

"If you can't sleep tonight phone me and I'll stay up with you." Tyler told Allie as she walked him to his car.

"You have work in the morning." Allie told him. "I should be alright but if I'm not I will call you." Allie added as they stopped at his black Bentley.

"I'll not see you tomorrow but I will on Friday night." Tyler told her pulling her into him by the waist.

"I'm going Christmas food shopping with my mom, so I'll be bored." Allie told him putting her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"You and your mom will probably go clothes shopping or present shopping which by the way you still haven't told me what I could buy Ethan for Christmas." Tyler told her.

"I told you that you don't have to buy him anything." Allie answered.

"I'll just have to ask your mom then if you won't tell me." Tyler told her.

"I love you." Allie told him kissing him passionately.

"Mmm I love you too baby." Tyler told her when they pulled apart. "Night." He told her pulling apart from her and getting into his car.

"Night, call me when you get home " Allie told him waving as Tyler pulled his car out of the driveway after promising too call her.


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

On Friday night Allie, Jamie, Aiden and Shannon turned up at the party with Tyler, Jenny and Jackson. "This party is for seniors and juniors of high school only." Andrew said stopping Jenny, Tyler and Jackson from getting in.

"If you haven't noticed my girlfriend invited me and she is a junior in 'high school'." Tyler told him pushing in past Andrew. "And they're with me too." Tyler told him pointing to Jenny and Jackson.

"Start a game of I never." Jamie said to Jenny as he passed by and headed into the kitchen.

Allie was in the corner making out with Tyler. "Okay you two break it up and let's play I never." Jenny said pulling Tyler off Allie.

The 7 teens were sitting at table with 12 other teens. "I'll go first, I never had sex in a car." Samantha said making Allie, Tyler and Andrew take a drink. "Which one did you have sex in the car with or was it both." Samantha asked.

"Drew was never that lucky." Allie told her. "I never cut myself." She added making Samantha drink.

"I never slept with my best friend's boyfriend." Samantha said making Shannon drink.

"I never had a dad that beat my mom." Andrew said making Tyler drink.

"I've never skinny dipped." Tyler said making two teens he doesn't know drink.

"I never had a career dream that was stupid." Andrew said making Allie take a drink.

"I never disowned my kid. And treated them like shit." Allie said. "Come on Drew drink up." She added when Andrew didn't drink.

"I never made out with my friend’s girlfriend." Andrew said after he had taking a drink making Tyler drink.

"I never got a tattoo with a fake id." Tyler said making Jenny drink.

"I never been afraid of Lucas Scott." Jamie said making Tyler, Andrew and Aiden drink.

"When have you feared my dad." Allie asked Aiden.

"When we were 14 and he told me that now I was a teenager he would chop my dick off if I ever tried to sleep with you." Aiden told her making her laugh.

"I never been stupid enough to take on a pregnant teenager and be there for a kid that doesn't love you or call you dad." Nate Smith Andrew's best friend said.

"I think you're supposed to drink." Andrew said to Tyler.

"Why, I wasn't stupid, I started dating a girl and as for rising a kid that doesn't call me dad is rubbish Ethan knows who his real dad and he loves me more than he does you mate. So no, I'm not supposed to drink." Tyler told him standing up from his seat. "I'm going out back." He whispered into Allie's ear.

"I think you should stay and hear this. I never made out with my cousin’s boyfriend." Andrew said making Jenny drink and Tyler to turn away from Allie.

Allie looked between the two and stood up. "Jamie, can you give me a ride home I'm not feeling too good." Allie asked her cousin who nodded and followed her out.

"Tyler man come on he isn't worth it." Jackson said standing up and pulling Tyler out of the room before he could kill Andrew.

-X-

"You okay Al." Jamie asked as they drove towards Allie's house.

"Yeah, can we not yell anyone what happened tonight." Allie asked him as they pulled up outside her house.

"Sure, no problem." Jamie said watching Allie get out of the car and walk up the steps and into the front door before he drove home.

"You're home early, is Tyler staying tonight." Brooke asked Allie as she saw her coming into the living room.

"I felt tried so I'm going to go on up to bed. No, he isn't staying and I don't care if I never see him again." Allie told them.

"What did he do." Brooke asked her sitting up right.

"We were playing I never which Jenny started and I found out that she and Tyler have made out. He should've told me so if he comes here tonight, don't let him in." Allie told them standing up. "Night love you both." Allie said kissing both their checks and going up to bed.

**_'Baby let me explain. Lv u xx'_ **

**_'Allie please. Lv u xx'_ **

Allie ignore all the messages from Tyler and was dozing off when he heard the doorbell. "I am under strict orders from Allie not to let you in." Lucas said when he opened the door.

"I just want to explain myself that's all. After 5 minutes if she still wants me to go I will." Tyler told Lucas.

Lucas stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. "Allie is like her mom, she is stubborn and needs the night to calm down." Lucas told him.

"I don't have a night, I was going to ask her tomorrow night." Tyler told him.

"Go on up but please no shouting the kids are in bed." Lucas told him opening the door and letting Tyler in.

"Thanks." Tyler said as he made his way upstairs to Allie's bedroom. He opened the door and saw her lying there on her side facing the wall.

"I thought I told my dad not to let you in." Allie said staying the way she was.

"I made out with Jenny when I was 14 it was a dare that Jackson gave us. That's all Jenny is my best friend and if I felt anything for her don't you think she and I would have gotten together after that kiss. We aren't together because I don't have feelings for her. She loves Jackson just like I love you." Tyler told her sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"You should have told me." Allie told him sitting up in the bed. "She could have told me. She's my cousin." Allie added.

"I'm sorry but you asked me to tell you everyone that I slept with and I did." Tyler told her. "I've made out with more people than I have actually slept with. I don't remember everyone I've ever made out with not anymore because for the last 17 months I've made out with you and that is all that matters to me." Tyler told her.

"You promise that nobody is going to tell me that you and Jenny slept together." Allie asked him holding her hand out for him to take.

"I promise that nobody is going to tell you that Jenny and I had sex, unless I was really drunk and don't remember it happening or she drugged me and raped me." Tyler told her as she pulled him onto the bed.

"That's not funny." Allie told him as he lifted himself up to kneel on his forearms on top of her.

"I'm sorry." Tyler told her bending down to kiss her.

"Please make love to me." Allie told him.

-X-

The next morning Allie and Tyler met Brooke in the kitchen clearing up after having breakfast. "Where's Ethan and the others?" Allie asked taking a seat at the table.

"Playroom with your dad and Sky is in her room they have had breakfast." Brooke told them. "I take it you two have made up." Brooke asked noticing Tyler with his arm on the back of Allie's chair.

"Yeah, is there any chocolate syrup." Allie asked putting pancakes onto her plate. "And strawberries." She added.

"Help yourself to coffee or pancakes." Brooke told Tyler.

"You still coming to mine tonight my mom is away for the night." Tyler asked Allie as he drank his coffee.

"If you will still make me a stir fry." Allie answered as Brooke left the kitchen.

"I'll make anything you want, we need to keep your strength up for the night. And you don't need to be quiet." Tyler told her.

As Allie was eating her breakfast Tyler was whispering what he was going to do to her later that night into her ear.

"Momma." Ethan called as he ran into the kitchen.

"Morning baby, did you sleep good." Allie asked him as she lifted him onto her knee.

"Yeah." Ethan told her as he cuddled into. "Hi Ty." Ethan said seeing him.

"Hey dude." Tyler said getting a high five from him.

"Will you and mommy spend all day in bed watching movies." Allie asked him.

"With Ty." Ethan asked looking between the two.

"I have to go and drive my mommy somewhere but after that I'll come back and join you and mommy in bed." Tyler told him.

"Otay." Ethan said.

-X-

Tyler was in the kitchen cooking when his phone rang. 'I'm just pulling out of my driveway so I'll be there soon." Allie told him.

"Just come on in, there is nobody here but me." Tyler told her as he stopped cutting the peppers.

"I'll be there in 5." Allie told him hanging up.

Tyler put the radio on and resumed cooking. Allie walked on in to the kitchen and saw Tyler standing with his back to the door in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with a pair of black timberland dessert boots. Allie walked towards him and put her arms around his waist. "Hey sexy." She whispered into his ear.

"Hello gorgeous." Tyler answered by turning around in her arms to look at her she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black vest top with diamonds that criss-crosses at the back, a black cardigan and a pair of black heels.

"Dinner is on and will be ready in 20 minutes." Tyler told her. "Why don't you jump up onto the counter and keep me company." He added lifting her onto the counter and going back to cooking. Allie sat and ran her hands across his shoulder blades.

"Good because I'm hungry." Allie told him. "What movie did you get?" She asked.

"I got Taken." Tyler told her.

"When do I get my present." Allie asked remembering that he said he had a present for her.

"After dinner." He answered not giving much away.

-X-

Tyler had gone into the kitchen to get the desert and Allie's engagement ring. "Here I got brownies from your grans cafe." Tyler said placing her plate in front of her.

"Thanks." Allie said. "Are you sitting down." She added as Tyler stayed standing.

"In a minute, I have something I want to do first and I just want you to know that I made this decision 6 months ago, and was going to wait until Christmas but I can't wait any longer." Tyler told her getting down on one knee. "I love you, and because of you I have changed, I love Ethan as if he was my own son and someday I hope that the 4 of us will be a family. Allie Scott, will you marry me." Tyler asked opening the box and showing Allie the ring.

"Yes." Allie said. Tyler smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"I love you." Tyler told her as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Allie answered as they kissed again. "Can we skip the movie and go celebrate." Allie asked. Tyler just answered her by picking her up and carrying her up to his room.

-X-

It was almost the middle of the night and the moonlight shone through the gaps in the curtains at the window. Soft light gently flickered into the dark corners of the room giving it a calming glow.

Allie turned over in Tyler's bed. She was dozing; half awake, half asleep. Only a thin cotton sheet covered her naked form. Tyler was led beside her, just as naked as she, also hidden by the sheet.

She was still half asleep as she reached out for him. She needed to feel his soft, loving caress again. Her arm glided up his torso and she could feel the heat of his body under her touch. Even in her sleep she could appreciate the defined muscles of his body.

He was also dozing; his eyes half open, his senses dulled. When he felt her touch, he murmured appreciatively in his sleep. He turned over onto his back and instinctively reached his left arm out to pull her close to him.

She moved so her head rested on his muscular chest as he gently stroked her back and silky hair. Her leg moved over top of his and they entwined as they moved sleepily into a comfortable embrace before they drifted off into dreams again.

A little later Allie woke once more; she was still dozing. It was still dark, except for the steaks of moonlight that streamed through the window and bathed their forms in the pale light.

She turned over again, moving out of his embrace so that her back to him. One of his arms caught beneath her as she rolled. She held his hand in hers and murmured contentedly in her sleep. He turned with her and spooned closely behind her, his other arm went around her and gently caressed her belly over where their baby was.

He sighed quietly and nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck. He was now completely awake. He carefully moved her hair away from her neck and tenderly kissed her neck and moved up to her ear. His hand moved from her stomach up to her breasts and stroked and gently squeezed them. She moaned as she woke from her dreams and found his rock-hard shaft pressed against her.

She moaned again as she leant back into him. She pushed her firm ass back into his hardness and caused him to moan. His hand slid back down her front and between her legs. She lifted her leg to allow him move his fingers freely. He gently parted her folds and stroked her with a soft finger. Slowly, he stroked up and found her most sensitive spot. He circled it slowly, round and round and caused her to moan again as he continued to kiss her neck.

Allie lifted her leg further and rested it on top of his. His hard shaft moved so the tip teased her ready opening, as he continued to lavish attention on her sweet spot. She pushed her hips down slightly and the tip of him entered her.

Ever so slowly, Tyler pushed his hips forward as more of him entered her. Her body eagerly and easily enveloped him. He continued to push his hips forward further, as she pushed back, until Tyler had entered her to the hilt and his crotch was flush against her. They stayed still for a long moment to enjoy the feel of them being joined together so intimately.

Slowly, he began to move back and withdraw, before he pushed forwards again. He entered her again and again; slow and deep as he took extra care. He didn't want to do anything that might hurt the baby. She moaned again, slightly louder, as his lips stayed on her neck and he nibbled and licked the delicate flesh there. His fingers still circled her sensitive nub, as they both enjoyed the slow build up.

Allie's hand moved back and gently rested on his hip to try and encourage him to move a little faster. He started to move faster, but he was still just as deep as before. She moaned and felt breathless, as he began to groan sexily in her ear.

"Faster," she pleaded the first and only word to be said.

Tyler began to pump his hips quicker and moved them faster and faster. She pushed back as she tried to get more of him. She moaned once more, louder than before. He rubbed her faster, no longer circling, just rubbing.

Allie moaned as she felt waves of pleasure crash down on her body. Her inner walls clenched around his shaft as she came. It caused him to grunt in her ear and erupt deep inside her. He thrust inside her to the hilt with each spurt and still rubbed her over sensitive nub, causing the waves of ecstasy keep to keep crashing on her. She moaned even louder and her body shook in his arms, as their waves of bliss began to calm.

Neither of them moved as they both began to breath normally again; their hearts pounded as one. His now softening shaft stayed inside her depths, their legs stayed entangled and his arms stayed around her. Once again, he gently stroked her belly where the baby was as they both drifted off into sleep again.


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

Lucas was sitting on the patio out in the snow covered back yard with Nathan, Jake, Steven, Tommy and Jordan watching Liam, Dominic, Ethan, Michael, Ben, Christopher, Rylee, Ryan, Lisa, William and Carly playing in the snow and building a snowman all the kids were dressed warmly in their snowsuits and snow boots and their hats, scarves and gloves on.

Inside in the warm kitchen Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lynn, Laura, Rachel were cooking the dinner. "Eileen said that she and Tyler's family are on their way. They are stuck in traffic." Peyton said closing her cell phone.

"Well everything is nearly done here so let's go slower so we don't have to go outside into the cold." Brooke added as the got back to cooking.

"Is Karen bringing the desert over." Rachel asked.

"Is the sky blue?" Skylar asked coming into the kitchen and hearing Rachel ask her question.

"Sky stop being a wiseass." Brooke told her daughter. "And yes, Karen is bringing the desert with her." Brooke said as she put the towel down and went to answer the door. "Hi come on in dinner is cooking." Brooke said standing back and allowing Eileen, Barbara, Nikki, Lindsay, Ryan and the two girls Lucy and Hannah. "The guys are out the back with the kids playing in the snow." She added leading them all into the kitchen.

-X-

Allie was at a mall in Charlotte with Jamie and Aiden. "Why are we in Charlotte on Christmas Eve." She asked them as they went into another store.

"We need to get our parents Christmas presents." Jamie told her as he picked up something for Haley.

"And the Tree Hill mall is shit. There are more stores here." Aiden said as he too got something for his mom.

"Have you gotten everyone presents yet." Jamie asked her as they paid before exiting the store and going to the video store.

"Yeah, I picked things up as I was buying Ethan's Christmas presents." Allie told them as they all got DVDs.

"Okay that's us, we better head back, Aunt Brooke and my mom will kill us if we are late for dinner." Jamie told them as they headed out towards his car.

"I call shot gun." Allie said as they walked out to the car park towards Jamie's car.

"Have you told Tyler what he could get Ethan for Christmas yet." Aiden asked her as they got into the car.

"No because he doesn't need to get him anything." Allie told them.

"Tyler has brought him gifts for his birthday and last Christmas, he even buys him gifts for anything." Jamie told her.

-X-

Jenny was at Tree Hill mall with Jackson and Tyler. "Jenny what can I get Ethan for Christmas, Allie won't tell me." Tyler asked her as the passed a toy store.

"I'll go to the toy store and get him something and I'll meet you at the front door in 30 minutes, I have to go somewhere else after here too." Jenny told them.

"Alright thanks Jen." Tyler said handing Jenny a hundred-dollar bill and going off in a different direction with Jackson.

"How did you know that she would send us off to do something else." Jackson asked as they headed towards American holidays to pick up Jenny and Allie's gifts.

"She loves shopping for Ethan and she told me that she had to go and pick up your gift and could I take you away to somewhere else." Tyler told them as they walked into American Holidays.

-X-

"Liam be careful with him or your telling your sister what happened to him." Lucas shouted out to Liam who threw a snowball at Ethan.

"He wants to play with us and we're having a snowball fight." Liam said turning around and facing Lucas so he didn't see the person coming up behind him and giving Ethan a snowball. Ethan threw it and hit Liam on the back of the neck. "Hey." He called as he turned around and saw Ethan laughing in Tyler's arms.

"It's not nice getting hit with a snowball when the person is bigger than you is it." Tyler asked him as a snowball hit him in the back. "Jackson, you will pay for that." Tyler called out without turning around.

"What how did you know it was me?" Jackson asked standing shocked at being caught.

"I played football with you, I know how you throw." Tyler said putting Ethan down and getting a snowball and turning around and throwing it at Jackson hitting him on the forehead.

"It's on dude, two teams." Jackson said as he and Tyler choose from the kids except for Ethan and Hannah.

They had been having a snowball fight for around an hour when they heard Ethan crying. "Mama." Ethan called out.

"Hey dude, what happened?" Tyler asked him as he picked Ethan up.

"Ben." Ethan managed to say through his tears as Allie, Jamie and Aiden came through the back gate.

"What happened to him." Allie asked as she reached Tyler and Ethan after running to them.

"All he said was Ben." Tyler told her as he handed Ethan over to her.

"What did Ben do baby." Allie asked as she walked towards the house with him and Tyler, the kids following after they were called by their dads.

"Snow back." Ethan said as he rested his head-on Allie's shoulder. "Want Mickey Mouse." He added.

"Ben, what did you do." Nathan asked his seven-year-old.

"We were playing, we were all putting snow down each other's backs. I was only playing with him." Ben told Nathan.

"Did your uncle Lucas not shout at Liam about playing too rough with Ethan. He is smaller than you lot, he doesn't play like you all do." Nathan told him. "Go in and get changed into your dry clothes, your done playing in the snow and apologize to Ethan." Nathan told him.

"Sorry Ethan." Ben said as he walked into the house through the door that lead into the laundry room.

"I'm gonna bring him up and give him a warm bath." Allie told Tyler. "And if we have time Ethan and I can take a nap on my bed." She added giving Tyler a quick kiss and going in through the kitchen patio doors.

"What happened out there, we heard Nathan shouting." Haley asked as she saw Allie.

"He was shouting at Ben. Ben put snow down the back of Ethan's jacket like they were doing on everyone else. He's in the laundry room getting changed." Allie told them. "I'm gonna take Ethan upstairs for a bath then put him down for a nap." She added as she walked upstairs.

-X-

An hour later and dinner was ready and all the kids had been changed into their warm clothing after playing in the snow. "Tyler, can you go and wake Allie and Ethan up for me please." Brooke asked as she went down to the basement were the men had gone to play pool while the kids were up in the playroom watching Tim Allen's The Santa clause.

"Yeah sure Brooke." Tyler said handing Jackson the pool cue and going up the stairs to Allie's bedroom.

"Is dinner ready pretty girl." Lucas asked after taking his shot.

"Yeah so finish up." Brooke told them before going up the stairs herself.

Tyler walked into Allie's bedroom and saw her in bed with her arm around Ethan and Mickey Mouse. "Al baby you gotta wake up. Dinner is ready." Tyler told her sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing hair back from her face.

"Okay I'm getting up now." Allie said pushing his hand away and sitting up. "Baby its wake-up time granny has dinner ready." Allie said carefully shaking Ethan. Allie picked Ethan up once he woke up and kissed Tyler. "Let's go I'm hungry." She added walking pass Tyler and heading downstairs to the dining room.

When Allie got downstairs, everyone was sitting around two tables and Karen and Keith had arrived. Allie put Ethan into the highchair beside her. "Luke, you saying Grace." Karen asked after she and Brooke took their seats.

Everyone held hands and bowed their heads. "Thank you, God, for the food we are about to receive and thank you for all our family and friends." Lucas said.

"Amen." Everyone said once Lucas was finished. Everyone began piling food onto their plates and beginning conversations about anything.

"Mass is at 9.00pm tonight." Karen told them all.

"Can we open a present before we go to Mass." Ben asked from his spot at the second table.

"After dinner and before desert we can open 2 presents the rest are for tomorrow after Santa has come." Haley told the 7-year-old.

-X-

After dinner, everyone retreated into the family room. Lucas, Nathan and Keith sat on the floor beside the Christmas tree ready to hand out presents. Karen, Barbra, Eileen and Laura sat on the couch while Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Rachel and Lynn sat on the bigger Couch while Allie sat on Tyler's lap on the armchair. Everyone else was sitting on the floor with the kids. After 2 presents were handed out to all the kids they could open them. After opening the gifts the kids headed back into the playroom to watch The Grinch while Skylar and Maya went back up to Skylar's bedroom. Allie, Jamie, Aiden, Tyler, Jackson and Jenny went down to the basement to play pool leaving the adults in the family room to talk. "What did you Ethan for Christmas." Allie asked Tyler as they stood at the door off the basement while the others went on down.

"Honestly I have no idea Jenny picked it while Jackson and I went off to pick up your and Jenny's gift." Tyler told her.

"What did you get me then." Allie asked hoping to get it out of him.

"Nice try. You'll find out tomorrow. I have it hidden somewhere." Tyler told her kissing her forehead. "Come on it's time for me to beat Jackson's ass at pool." Tyler told her leading her down the basement stairs.

"Are you staying here tonight or going home." Allie asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Because if you're a good boy I have a present that you can get early." She added whispering into his ear.

"I'm staying here my mom is staying with Lindsay and Lucy, I'll see them all tomorrow anyway when they come over here for Christmas dinner." Tyler told her as Jenny handed him the pool cue.

"Alright man I'm under strict orders that if I win if you have to tell me whatever it is that you are hiding." Jackson told Tyler as they began playing.

"I'm not hiding anything from you guys." Tyler told them as he watched Jackson pocket 3 stripes.

"Yes, you are Tyler Joseph Murray. I know you." Jenny said as Tyler took his shot pocketing 2 solids.

"Jenny, it's not my secret to tell. It sorta is my secret too but it's up to someone else if I can tell too." Tyler added as he pocketed the rest of his balls and was on the black. "But I also know that you two are hiding something from me so if I pocket the 8 ball you have to tell me your secret." He added. "Top left pocket." He told Jackson as he took his shot and watched the 8 ball go in. "What's the secret." He questioned.

Jenny looked around and saw that Allie, Jamie and Aiden had stop talking. She nodded at Jackson to tell them. "Alright, Jenny's pregnant she is due around July 1st." Jackson told them all.

"Congrats man, Jen." Tyler said shaking hands with Jackson and hugging Jenny.

"Congrats Jen." Allie and Jamie said hugging Jenny. "If you really want too Tyler can tell his secret too." Allie told Jenny.

"You heard the girl now spill." Jenny said keeping an arm around Allie.

"Allie's pregnant too." Tyler told her.

Another round of congratulations was said. "When are you due." Jenny asked her as they took a seat on the couch while the 4 guys began playing pool.

"July 1st." Allie told her. "But I've done it all before so I know what to expect." Allie told her.

-X-

After mass, everyone headed to their own homes or in Tyler's case back to the Scott household. They all headed straight to bed. "I'll be out in a minute, I'm just going to get you Christmas present since you have been a good boy." Allie said before disappearing into her ensuite.

A few minutes later and the bathroom door opened. "Wow, I must have been very good." Tyler said as he saw what Allie was wearing. She was wearing a sort red silky robe with red sexy lingerie and heels.

Allie smirked at him and sexily walked over to her bedroom door and locked it. "We have to be quiet though." She warned him.

"I can do quiet but you I'm not so sure about." Tyler said as he moved from lying down on the bed to sitting on the edge of the bed. Allie stepped in front of him in between his legs. "Very very sexy baby." Tyler said as he ran his hands up her back under the robe and down to rest on her ass.

Allie reached down and kissed Tyler who in turn pulled her down so that she was straddling him. "I love you." She said as they broke apart for air.

"I love you too." Tyler said as he placed kisses down her jaw and to behind her ear where he began sucking on her weak spot making her bite down on his shoulder to muffle her moans. Allie moved her hands down to the buttons of his shirt, she got the first few opened before she tugged at the bottom of the shirt to lift it up over his head. Tyler moved his lips away from her neck to allow her to remove his shirt and wife-beater. Allie placed kisses down along Tyler's strong and stubble jaw to his weak spot which was between his shoulder and neck. "God, Allie." Tyler moaned out quietly.

"I'm so wet baby, I need you." Allie told him as she removed her robe and felt Tyler's hand going up her back to her bra clasp to open it. As the bra began to fall away Tyler's lips were on the newly exposed skin and down the valley of her breasts before lightly sucking on one nipple while his hand began playing with the other. Tyler began to move backwards on the bed without removing his lips from her breasts.

His hand moved down over her front and rested on her belly for a few minutes before moving down to the front of her panties. He felt how wet she was through the thin fabric. "God baby you are so wet." He moaned out as he rolled them over on the bed so she was under him. Tyler moved his lips down over Allie's body placing a few light kisses on her belly where their baby was as his hands went into the waistband of her panties and he tugged the down her long slender legs stopping to remove the heels that she was wearing. He kissed his way back up her legs stopping once he reached her wet core and he began to sucking on her clit before entering first one finger as his tongue licked her.

"Tyler please I need you inside me now." Allie told him as she pulled him up and ran her hands down to his jeans while kissing him. She opened his button and zipper and reached inside to squeeze his hard dick through his boxers. Tyler broke away from the kiss and sat back to remove his jeans and boxers before climbing back over her and thrusting deep inside her and kissing her to keep her screams silenced.

-X-

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Early Christmas morning Brooke heard someone come into the bedroom that she shared with Lucas. "Mamma, it's time to get up. Santa has come." She heard the voice of her 3-year-old son Dominic say.

"Baby it is five in the morning it's too early to get up. Come and lay down beside mommy and daddy for a bit. Did you wake Ethan up?" Brooke asked him.

"No mommy, Efan wasn't there." Dominic told her as Brooke lifted him up to sleep in the middle of her and Lucas.

Dominic quickly fell back asleep cuddled up beside Brooke. It wasn't until a few hours later that Brooke woke again she looked over to the clock and saw that it was 7.30am. 'That's more like.' she thought to herself. "Luke it's time to get up before we are woken up with loud noises." Brooke said as she shook Lucas. "Dominic baby do you want to get up now and see what Santa left for you." Brooke asked the 3-year-old as she rubbed his tummy.

"Of course, he is gonna want to get up." Lucas said as he rolled over onto his side and leaned up on his arm. "Morning pretty girl." He added leaning over the sleeping 3-year-old and kissing her lips.

"Morning broody." Brooke said as the broke apart in time to see Dominic open his eyes. "Morning baby." She added to Dominic.

"Morning mommy and daddy." Dominic said as he sat up. "Can we go and see what Santa brought now." He added looking at Brooke with his best puppy dog eyes.

"After we wake everybody up." Brooke told him as they got out of bed. Brooke grabbed her robe from the end of the bed. "You get Liam and I'll get the girls." Brooke told Lucas as they left the master bedroom.

Lucas went into Liam's room while Brooke passed Allie's open bedroom door and saw Ethan in between Allie and Tyler. "Allie, we are all getting up to open presents now." Brooke said as she went to Allie's side of the bed.

"Okay I'll get these two up and meet you downstairs." Allie said as she sat up on the bed.  
"Merry Christmas mom." she added as Brooke reached the bedroom door.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Brooke answered her before leaving the room and going to wake Skylar up.

"Tyler babe it's time to get up." Allie said placing a kiss on his lips before turning her attention to Ethan. "Ethan baby Santa has come this time." Allie said smoothing Ethan's hair before getting out of her bed and grabbing her robe just as Tyler was waking up. "Merry Christmas babe." She said as Tyler got out of bed.

"Merry Christmas sexy." Tyler said walking over to Allie and kissing her properly. "I don't think Ethan wants to get up." He added as they saw Ethan roll over still fast asleep.

"I'll just carry him down. He'll wake up when he smells my dad's hot chocolate." Allie said as he went around to pick Ethan and his Mickey Mouse up.

-X-

Everyone met in the family room in front of the tree as Lucas came in with hot Chocolate on a tray. "Can we open the presents yet." Liam asked as Ethan slowly began to wake up.

"Yeah hand them all out first then we can open them." Brooke told him as she took a seat in front of the tree and with the help of Liam the presents got handed out.

-X-

A few hours later Liam and Lucas were in the playroom playing Liam's new basketball PlayStation 3 game, Brooke was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Skylar sat at the kitchen table designing. Dominic was still napping and Ethan was with Allie and Tyler in her bedroom. "Here are my Christmas presents to you." Tyler said holding a present wrapped in kids Christmas paper and an envelope for Allie and Ethan.

"Dat mine." Ethan asked pointing to the present in Allie's hand.

"It is baby, Tyler brought you it for Christmas." Allie told him. "Do you want to come and open it." She added setting the envelope on the bedside table and the present on the bed.

"Yes pease." Ethan said nodding his head for extra effect.

"Okay baby come here." Allie said lifting him up and placing him on the bed. "Go ahead and open it." She added as Tyler took a seat on the bed beside her.

Ethan opened the present and saw a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Dance Star Mickey and a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Workbench which was easy to pack away into a carry case. "Mickey Mouse tank you Ty." Ethan said putting the Teddy down and crawling over on the bed to hug Tyler.

"You're welcome dude put see this one it came from my mom and sisters." Tyler told him pointing to the workbench.

"I tell dem tank you." Ethan said to Allie.

"You can tell them later when they come over for dinner." Allie told him lifting him off the bed and setting him on the floor to play with the Mickey Mouse. "I think that Teddy is his favourite present from today. Thank you for buying him even though you didn't need to." She told Tyler.

"It's not as if Andrew is going to buy him anything and I love buying him stuff, next year there is going to be our baby and I don't want Ethan feeling left out just because I'm this baby's daddy and only Ty to him." Tyler told her. "So, are you going to open your present now?" He added picking the envelope up and handing it back to her.

"Thank you." Allie said taking the envelope from him and opening it. She took out the contents and reading the letter that was written in Tyler's handwriting.

**_'Dear baby_ **

**_inside this envelope is 2 tickets to see Wicked on Broadway and it also include a weekend stay at the Plaza hotel for 2. Take whoever you want the dates are Feb 12th till the 15th. I love you babe. Merry Christmas._ **

**_Tyler'_ **

"Tyler I know who I want to take with me if you can get the time off I want you to go. It's Valentines weekend." Allie told him. "I love you too. Thank you I love the gift." Allie said kissing him.

"I'll book the time off tomorrow." Tyler told her. "Hey little man how about we head downstairs." Tyler asked.

Ethan nodded his head. "Let's see if Dominic is awake then we can go down and watch Santa buddies." Allie told him as Tyler lifted Ethan and his new Mickey Mouse up before they left the room stopping by Dominic's bedroom.

Allie walked into Dominic's bedroom and saw him sitting up on the bed. "Hey D you coming downstairs to watch Santa buddies with Ethan, Tyler and I." Allie asked her little brother.

"Yeah, will mommy allow us to have 1 bar of candy and some milk." Dominic asked holding Allie's hand and walking down the stairs with Tyler and Ethan following. "You go and ask mommy for candy and milk for you and Ethan and Tyler will put the movie on and I'll go and see if Liam and Sky want to watch the movie with us." Allie said heading towards the playroom to Liam.

"Mommy cans Efan and I have a bar of candy and some milk please." Dominic asked Brooke as he and Ethan went into the kitchen.

"Yes, what cup do you want to drink from." Brooke asked the picking them both up and setting the on the counter.

"Mickey Mouse sippy cup nanny." Ethan told Brooke.

"I want my Handy Manny cup please." Dominic told her.

"And what type of candy do you want." Brooke asked reaching into the cupboard above their head for the requested cups.

"Reese's please." They both told her.

"Sky can you get me milk and 2 Reese's from the fridge please." Brooke asked the 14-year-old that was in the fridge.

"Sure, mom here you go." Skylar said handing Brooke the milk and Dominic and Ethan their candy bars.

"We're going to watch Santa buddies with Allie and Tyler, do you want to come too." Dominic asked Skylar taking the candy bar from her.

"Can I watch the movie with you guys." Brooke asked as Skylar lifted them down from the counter as she put the milk away.

"Yeah mommy and daddy too." Dominic told her as he took her hand and led her into the family room where Allie and Tyler were talking waiting on them.

"We're just waiting on daddy and Liam to finish their game." Allie told them as she lifted Ethan up onto her knee. Just as Liam and Lucas came in, once everyone was settled Allie started the movie.

-X-

Everyone who was coming to dinner had just arrived. "Tank you for my toy." Ethan said to Barbara, Lindsay and Nikki.

"You are welcome Ethan." Barbara told him before she kissed Tyler on the cheek. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." She told him.

"Merry Christmas mom." Tyler said before Barbara went into the kitchen. Anyone who wasn't helping with dinner sat in the family room watching The Grinch.

"So, Brooke what did Luke get you for Christmas." Rachel asked as they put the finishing touches to dinner.

"He got me a gift ticket for an afternoon at the spa and we are going for dinner tomorrow night." Brooke told them.

A few hours later and the women including Jenny were in the living room talking, the men including Tyler and Jackson were in the basement playing pool. All the kids from Ryan down to Ethan and Hannah were in the playroom playing. Skylar and Maya were upstairs sewing some of the clothes that Skylar had designed while Allie, Jamie and Aiden met up with Shannon for a walk.

-X-

The 4 teens had gone to the rivercourt and were talking when Andrew and Samantha saw them. ''Don't you have a son.'' Samantha asked Allie as she and Andrew stopped in front of them.

''I have and I've spent all day with him, I am entitled to have a little time for myself.'' Allie told her. ''Not that is has anything to do with you.'' She added.

''No but it has to do with me.'' Andrew said sticking up for his girlfriend. ''And it is odd that you would rather be out here on Christmas day than be with 'our' son.'' Andrew added putting emphasis on our.

''He's my son and it has nothing to do with you either, I took an hour out of being mommy to take a walk with my friends. My son is happy at home watching a movie with his uncles and cousins.'' Allie told him.

''He's my son too and you just make sure that you remember that I will get a lawyer and tell him that you won't let me see him.'' Andrew threatened her.

''When I got pregnant you told me in front of these 3 that you wanted nothing to do with me or the baby and that I had to keep the baby away from your parents as you didn't want them to have any form of contact with them. So, do what you want Andrew as a judge always sides with the mother.'' Allie told him.

''Come on Al lets go they aren't worth it. Don't let them ruin the rest of Christmas when we have had such a good day.'' Jamie told his cousin and best friend.

''I'm fine let’s go.'' Allie said walking away in the direction of her house with the others following her.


	10. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

**(NEW YEARS EVE)**

**(NALEY'S HOUSE)**

Haley was in the kitchen of her house preparing party food for the guests who were coming for the New Year's Eve party. The guests included Lucas, Brooke, Allie, Skylar, Dominic, Ethan, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Christopher, Steven, Laura, Aiden, Lisa, Ryan, Tommy, Rachel, William, Carly, Jordan, Lynn, Rylee, Eileen, Jackson, Barbara, Lindsay, Nikki, Ryan, Tyler, Lucy, Hannah, Karen, Keith, Jimmy, Lydia, Shannon, Shannon's parents Fran and Mary and a few of Jamie's friends from school as well as some teachers who are friends with Nathan or Haley. "Mommy, when are Rylee and Christopher coming." Ben asked as he came into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"They should be here soon; Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas will be here in a minute." Haley told him as she began carrying trays of food out to the dining room table. "Jamie get the door." Haley called out as the doorbell rang.

"Hey grandma, Grams." Jamie said as he opened the door and saw Karen and Lydia standing there.

"Hello sweetheart where's your mom?" Lydia asked him as she kissed his cheek.

"Either in the kitchen or the dining room." Jamie told her as he hugged Karen. "Where's granddad and papa." He added wondering where Keith and Jimmy where.

"They are on their way, they went to pick something up." Karen told him as Lydia went in search of Haley. "Where's your dad?" She added.

"Upstairs getting changed." Jamie told her as he moved around her to open the door again. "Hey Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke." He said when he saw who was at the door.

"Hi mom." Lucas said as he went over and kissed his Karen on the cheek.

Everyone was sitting in the living room eating, drinking and some were dancing. "Did you finish that thing for dad?" Skylar asked.

"I did but we can give it to him tomorrow I don't have my guitar with me." Allie told her as Ethan ran into her arms. ''Hi baby.'' Allie said as she picked him up and hugged him. ''You having fun.'' She added as Ethan bent over and gave Skylar a kiss on the cheek.

''Yeah, I have Mickey Mouse.'' Ethan asked her as he put his head-on Allie's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth.

''I'll go and get it for him.'' Skylar said as she walked away to Ethan's stroller where his bag was and got Mickey Mouse teddy for him.

"Thanks, I'm goanna get him to sleep and then lie him down in his stroller." Allie said as Skylar handed Ethan his teddy. Allie walked into the Kitchen where it was quieter.

"Mama Song ease." Ethan asked as he snuggled into Allie's shoulder and held Mickey Mouse tighter.

"Close your eyes, go to sleep  
little angel of mine  
When you wake I'll be there  
little angel of mine.

There's a star in the sky  
and it's shining for you  
Make a wish tonight  
All your dreams can come true.

My arms will be around you  
Kiss your tears away  
I'll comfort and protect you  
Never be afraid.

Close your eyes, go to sleep  
little angel of mine  
When you wake I'll be there  
little angel of mine.

My arms will be around you  
Kiss your tears away  
I'll comfort and protect you  
Never be afraid.

Close your eyes, go to sleep  
little angel of mine  
When you wake I'll be there  
little angel of mine.

I will watch over you  
little angel of mine."

"Babe, everything okay." Tyler asked he saw her come this way 5 minutes ago, and followed her but stop when he heard her singing.

"Yeah Ethan was tried I wanted to get him to sleep, he'll sleep through the music then." Allie told him as he put his arms around her and placed a kiss on Ethan's head.

"Just came in to see you were okay." Tyler told her placing a kiss on her head.

After placing Ethan in his stroller and putting a blanket around him she joined in with the dancing. At 11.59pm 50 seconds. ''Countdown begins.'' Nathan called out.

''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'' The house called down.

''Happy new year babe.'' Tyler said as he pulled Allie into his arms.

''Happy new year.'' Allie said as she pulled Tyler's head down to kiss him.

"I think it's time I put my ring where it belongs and we tell everyone about our engagement." Allie added in a whisper as she pulled the chain from around her neck and took the engagement ring off it.

Tyler took it from her hands and took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto its proper place. "My mom and your parents already know." Tyler told her as they kissed again before they both went to wish their moms and Lucas a happy new year.

"Happy new year mom." Tyler said as he walked over to where Barbara was standing with Lindsay, Nikki and Ryan.

"Happy new year baby boy." Barbara said hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy new year bro." Lindsay and Nikki said together taking Tyler into their arms and both kissing his cheeks.

"Happy new year." Tyler said as he pulled away from them just in time to catch Lucy jumping into his arms. "Happy new year Princess." Tyler said to his oldest niece.

"Happy new year Uncle Tyler." Lucy said hugging him.

Allie reached her parents. "Happy new year mom daddy." Allie said hugging them and kissing them on the cheek.

"Happy new year sweetie." "Happy new year princess." Lucas and Brooke told her as they kissed her cheeks.

"I see you've got your ring on." Brooke said as they pulled out of the hug.

"We decided to tell people about it." Allie told them as Liam, Skylar and Dominic made their way back over. "Happy new year guys." Allie said as she lifted Dominic and hugged Liam and Skylar.

"Happy new year Allie." Liam and Dominic said.

"Did Tyler purpose. How did I miss that?" Skylar asked her noticing the diamond ring on Allie's ring finger.

"What no happy new year or nothing." Allie asked her as she placed Dominic back down on the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Happy new year." Skylar said so not interested. "But seriously your freaking engaged." Skylar said getting everyone else's attention. "How did I not see him purpose." Skylar asked her.

"Maybe because I got engaged 4 days before Christmas." Allie told her as Jenny came over to see the ring.

"Nice ring, you've got good taste Murray." Jenny said hugging Allie then hugging Tyler who now had a sleeping Lucy in his arms.

As everyone congratulated Allie and Tyler, Lucas went to get another beer from the fridge. "You seem okay with the engagement." Lucas heard his brother say from behind him.

"That's because I am, Tyler asked my permission about 2 weeks ago, with the promise and reassurance that they won't get married until Allie has graduated from college." Lucas told him handing him a beer.

"What happens if Allie doesn't want to wait till after college?" Nathan told him as he rested against the counter facing Lucas.

"Allie has reassured me that there is no marriage until after college. She said she wasn't moving out until she graduated high school." Lucas told him. "In my job, I need to trust those 5 with my life and I trust Tyler with not only my life but also with 2 of the most important people in my life." Lucas told him. "Come on there's a party to get back to." He added.

**-X-**

**(NEW YEARS DAY)**

**(BARBARA'S' HOUSE)**

Everyone was sitting in the family room talking while the kids from Ryan down to Ethan were in the playroom watching Home alone 2: Lost in New York. Barbara came out of the kitchen after checking on the dinner. "Allie, will I get Liam and Dominic." Skylar asked her as they stood at the door of the family room.

"Yeah, I'll get Tyler to get my guitar from his room." Allie said as she walked over to Tyler who was in the dining room setting the table. "Tyler I'm goanna go up and get my guitar from your room." Allie told him as she hugged him from behind.

"Sure babe." Tyler said. "I'll finish up here then I'll be in to hear you." He added as he turned around and kissed her.

"Daddy, we have one more kind of present for you. We couldn't give it to you on Christmas as it wasn't finished but it is now." Skylar said as Allie came into the room and sat down with her guitar as Skylar and Liam sat on either side of Lucas and Dominic sat on his lap. Everyone sat around and listened.

"Sunrise and I lifted my head  
Then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sunset and you're feeling okay  
'Cause you smiled at the letter that I sent you today  
And I can't wait 'til I see you again  
And we'll both say remember when  
The band played on the 4th of July  
And you held me on your shoulders way up high

You're still there for me, wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us  
I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright  
I believe that you were listening to my song  
You're with me, you've been here all along

Back then, you walked me to school  
Told me to be careful and I followed the rules  
Fast forward, you taught me to drive  
You gave me the keys and we went for a ride  
And I can't wait 'til I see you again  
And we both say remember when  
I'm holding on to moments like that  
And I know that they're coming back

You're still there for me, wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us  
I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright  
I believe that you were listening to my song  
You're with me, you've been here all along

All along the way, I keep you in my heart and in my prayers  
You'll always be the one who cares the most  
Counting on the day I see you running out to say  
I missed you, I missed you

You're still there for me, wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us  
I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright  
I believe that you were listening to my song

You're still there for me, wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us  
I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright  
I believe that you were listening to my song  
You're with me  
'Cause you're with me, you've been here all along  
You've been here all along"

Once Allie had finished singing she placed her guitar down and went over to where Lucas was hugging the others and joined in. "Did you write that Allie." Eileen asked her.

"Yeah." Allie told her getting up and going over to put her guitar away.

"It was really good, a lovely song and very touching." Barbara told her.

"If we turn TV off we could listen to Allie sing some more." Aiden said.

Everyone agreed to it and the TV got turned off. "Give me a song to sing." Allie told them as she retook her guitar out of its case.

"Any of Carrie Underwood's songs." Skylar said.

"Or someone likes you." Maya told her.

"I'll sing them all but not all of Carrie Underwood's songs." Allie told them as she got ready to sing.

''  **18 years had come and gone** **  
**For momma they flew by**  
**But for me they drug on and on**  
**We were loading up that Chevy**  
**Both tryin' not to cry**  
**Momma kept on talking**  
**Putting off good-bye**  
**Then she took my hand and said**  
**"Baby don't forget:****

**Before you hit the highway** **  
**you better stop for gas**  
**and there's a 50 in the ashtray**  
**In case you run short on cash**  
**Here's a map and here's a Bible**  
**If you ever lose your way****

**Just one more thing before you leave** **  
**don't forget to remember me****

**This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home** **  
**and those bills there on the counter**  
**Keep telling me I'm on my own**  
**And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night**  
**And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right**  
**Before we hung up I said**  
**"Hey momma, don't forget:****

**To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall** **  
**and tell me-maw that I miss her**  
**Yeah, I should give her a call**  
**and make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl**  
**Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be**  
**don't forget to remember me****

**Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray** **  
**I haven't done this in a while**  
**So I don't know what to say but**  
**Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place**  
**Yeah, I know there's more important things, but**  
**Don't forget to remember me****

**Don't forget to remember me''**

''  _I heard that you're settled down_ _  
_That you found a girl and you're married now_  
_I heard that your dreams came true_  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you__

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_ _  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light__

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_ _  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me, it isn't over__

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ _  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_  
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead__

_You know how the time flies_ _  
_only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_we were born and raised in a summer haze_  
_bound by the surprise of our glory days__

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_ _  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me, it isn't over yet__

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ _  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_  
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah__

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_ _  
_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_  
_who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?__

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ _  
_I wish nothing but the best for you_  
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead__

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ _  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_  
_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead''__

'' Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life  
And I know you watch me grow up and always want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers

And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never goanna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
And giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes

Cuz he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never goanna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want what's best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say

He is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never goanna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me

Don't you worry about me''

''  **It's a little bit funny this feeling inside;** **  
**I'm not one of those who can easily hide.**  
**I don't have much money,**  
**But boy if I did,**  
**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**  
**So excuse me forgetting,**  
**But these things I do,**  
**See, I've forgotten if that green or that blue.**  
**Anyway the thing is what I really mean,**  
**Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.****

**Chorus:** **  
**And you can tell everybody,**  
**This is your song,**  
**It may be quite simple, but now that is done**  
**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
**That I put down in words**  
**How wonderful life is now you're in the world.****

**If I was a sculptor,** **  
**But then you can't know,**  
**Or a girl who makes potions or a traveling show.**  
**I know is not much but is the best I can do,**  
**My gift is my…**  
**This one is for you.****

**Chorus:** **  
**And you can tell everybody,**  
**This is your song,**  
**It may be quite simple, but now that is done**  
**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
**That I put down in words**  
**How wonderful life is now you're in the world.''****

'' I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you''

"I think Allie deserves a break from singing and we could all do with something to eat. Dinner is ready if you wanna move into the dining room." Barbara told them all.

**-X-**

After dinner, everyone moved into the family room. "Can we watch Furry Vengeance Nanny." Lucy asked Barbara.

"Ask Uncle Tyler to put it on for you." Barbara told her as Hannah sat on her lap.

Tyler had heard his mom and got up before Lucy could ask him. He put it on in the family room and say back down beside Allie who had Ethan on her lap. Ethan was snuggling into her with Mickey Mouse in his arms. "I love you." Tyler whispered as he placed a kiss to the side of Allie's head.

"Love you too." Allie said kissing him softly before they both turned around to watch the movie.

5 minutes into the movie and there was banging on the front door. "I've got it." Tyler said getting up and going to the door. "What part of stay away from mom don't you understand." Tyler said when he saw Trevor on the other side of the door.

Trevor ignored him and caught him unaware when Trevor shoved him aside making him hit his head hard on the corner of the shelf and passing out. Trevor was about to walk into the house when Buster Tyler's Serbian Husky came out into the hallway he started barking and growling at Trevor when he saw him and saw Tyler on the ground.

Everyone that was in the family room got up and went to see what was happening. "Skylar stay here with the younger kids." Brooke said as Allie lay Ethan down on the couch where she was once sitting.

"What have you done Trevor?" Barbara asked once she saw her ex standing by the door and her son lying on the ground with blood coming from his head.

"I wanted to see you Barb. It is Christmas after all." Trevor said trying to get in passed the dog.

Lucas and Steven shared a look, Steven stood ready to escort Trevor off the Murray property if he got violent and Lucas went over to Tyler and pulled his cell phone out and called 911.

Barbara shook her head. "You wanted to see me, so to see me you have to hurt my son." Barbara asked him. "And it is the new year, Christmas was over a week ago," She added. Barbara looked to where Allie and Brooke had joined Lucas and Tyler and she saw Ryan stand with his arms around Nikki and Lindsay holding Nikki's hand.

"The boy shouldn't talk to his father the way he did when he answered the door." Trevor told her. "He needs to learn manners and respect for me." He said taking a threaten step forward.

"I think you should stop there." Steven said putting his arm out.

"Or what are you going to do about it." Trevor said stepping forward.

"I'll have you escorted of Ms Murray's property." Steven warned him.

"Oh yeah, you and what army." Trevor asked him not taking him seriously.

"Us his unit." Lucas said standing up from his spot beside Tyler who was in good hands with Allie and Brooke.

Lucas walked forward with Tommy, Jordan and Jackson behind him. "You hurt one of us you hurt us all." Tommy told him.

"And Tyler's one of us." Jackson said as they stood by Steven.

"You 5 don't look like you're in the position to tell me what to do." Trevor taunted them. "How's the arm sweetheart." Trevor said seeing Allie holding something on Tyler's head.

Lucas grabbed Trevor by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Watch it hurting a fellow Marine was one thing but hurting my daughter is another." Lucas told him.

"Aren't you goanna stop him." Tommy asked Steven.

"If it was Carly he hurt would you want to hit him, I know I would if he hurt Lisa." Steven told him. "We'll pull him off before the cops get here and we didn't see Lucas do anything." Steven added.

"You can't hit me, like my loser of a son you'll lose your job in the Marines." Trevor spat out at Lucas.

"Luke bro come on, I can hear the cops and the ambulance coming." Nathan said pulling Lucas off Trevor. Once he had pulled Lucas away Nathan pulled his hand back and punched Trevor right between the eyes. "He can't hit you but I can, that was for hurting my niece." He added walking away.

The cops took Trevor away as the ambulance took Tyler Barbara went with him and Allie followed behind in Jamie's car.


	11. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

**2 DAYS LATER**

It has been 2 days since Trevor turned up at the Murray household and 2 days since Tyler ended up at hospital with a head injury. After being brought in unconscious he was brought straight in for a CAT scan where the doctor then informed Barbara and Allie that a piece of wood had come off the shelf and lodged itself in Tyler's head.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Mrs Murray if you would like to follow me to my office, I'd like to talk to you in private about your son's condition." The doctor asked as he removed the surgical hat from his head.**

**"You can talk in front of Allie she's Tyler's fiancée." Barbara said as she stood in front of the doctor with Allie beside her.**

**"He was very lucky, we were able to remove the piece of wood that we found lodged in his head, if that piece of wood was just slightly to the left a tiny bit he could be brain dead or possibly dead." The doctor told her. "Your son is being transferred to a room a nurse will show you to it soon." He added before walking away.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Allie thought back to 2 days ago, and what the doctor told them. The nurse told them that they would be keeping him sedated for a few days. Barbara had to go to work so Allie and Ethan were sitting beside his bed. "Morning baby." Allie said as she kissed Tyler's head and sat down. "Hopefully the doctors will begin to wake you up today. I need you to be awake before I go back to school on Monday." She added as Ethan sat on her knee looking at his Mickey Mouse sound book.

"Miss Scott, we are going to begin to wake Mr Murray up." The nurse told her as she gave Tyler something to wake him up.

''What should I do when he begins to wake up.''? Allie asked the nurse before she left the room.

''Just press the button above his bed and someone will be in.'' The nurse told her.

''Ok baby, it's all up to you now, Ethan and I are here for you when you wake up.'' Allie told him as he held his hand while Ethan was still interested in his book.

2 hours later Ethan had fallen asleep was in his stroller and Allie was reading a magazine when she heard someone moving about. She looked over at the bed and saw that Tyler had turned his head towards her and his eyes were open. ''Hi baby, I'll get a nurse in to remove your tube, but you might still find it a little hard to talk.'' Allie told him as she held his hand and presser the button above his bed.

''Nurses station.'' A voice said over the intercom.

''Tyler Murray has woke up.'' Allie told them as she felt Tyler lightly squeeze her hand.

''Someone will be in right away.'' The voice added before disconnecting.

''Can you squeeze my hand if you can remember what happened to you.'' Allie asked him as he ran her free hand through his hair. Tyler squeezed her hand as two nurses came into the room to remove the tube. ''Ethan and I are just going to go down to phone your mom to let her know that you're awake.'' Allie added as she moved away from the bed and took the handles of Ethan's stroller.

**-X-**

Allie reached the pay phones that were in the lobby.  ** _"Hello Murray residence." A female voice said on the other end of the phone._**

"Hi Lindsay, its Allie I was just phoning to let you know that Tyler is awake." Allie told them.

**_"Thanks Allie, has he been awake long." Lindsay asked her as she checked in in Lindsay and Lucy who were watching TV._ **

"He just woke up; the nurses are in removing the tube and I thought I'd get down now to phone." Allie told her.

**_"Thanks Allie I'll tell my mom." Lindsay told her as they hung up._ **

"Miss Scott we're from the Military Police force, you haven't answered any questions from the night that Private Murray was attacked." One of the officers said as the approached Allie.

"I didn't see what happened, I was in the family room watching a movie with the others while Tyler went to answer the door." Allie told them.

"Well Mr Morgan is accusing Corporal Scott of attacking him." The other officer said.

"I don't know what happened I went out to the hall and saw my fiancé lying on the floor bleeding from a head wound. I was a little bit more worried about him than what was going on around me." Allie told them. "Now that we've got that cleared up I've to get back to Tyler." Allie added as she turned Ethan's stroller around towards the lift.

"We will have a few questions for Private Murray and he has to answer my questions." The first officer told her. Allie walked towards the lift ignoring him.

**-X-**

"You 'cough' were 'cough' gone 'cough' long 'cough' what 'cough' kept 'cough' you." Tyler said in between coughing once Allie came back into the room.

"The military police stopped me, I was doing so well at avoiding them." Allie told him as she placed the stroller by the window and got Tyler a glass of water and helped him drink it. "I don't think you are supposed to try and talk just yet." Allie told him.

"You should be 'cough' studying." Tyler said. "Your resets are coming soon. 'cough' You need to past." Tyler said as he started another coughing fit.

"And you need to stop talking and allow your throat to heal it has had a tube down it for 2 days." Allie reminded him. "Anyway, the resets aren't until the end of February, I have loads of time to study." She added.

''Private First Class Murray, we would like to talk to you about what happened on the night of January 1st.'' One of the MP's that had been talking to Allie asked him.

''I don't 'cough' know what 'cough' happened, I went out to…'' Tyler said before a coughing fit took over.

''I don't think he should be trying to talk so much just yet, he just got a tube removed 10 minutes ago,'' Allie told them. ''Can't you come back another time.'' She added as he helped Tyler take a drink of water.

''Miss, Private Murray knows the rules, he talks as soon as he wakes up, he was informed of these rules when he joined the Marines.'' The biggest MP said.

''Allie, its fine. 'cough' It will just take me a 'cough' little longer with the coughing.'' Tyler told her as she placed the glass of water down again.

''Want me to take Ethan outside while you talk to them.'' Allie asked him.

''No, 'cough' if they've already talked to you then you can stay.'' Tyler told her as she sat on the chair beside his bed. ''I went out to open the door 'cough' after the doorbell rang and saw my 'cough' estranged father at the door, he tried 'cough' to get passed me and I asked him 'cough' 'What part of leave us alone 'cough' don't you understand.' 'cough' Next thing I know I'm waking up here.'' Tyler managed to tell them in between his coughing.

''Could you tell us if Corporal Lucas Scott hit your father Trevor Morgan.'' The other MP asked him.

''No I don't know I told you 'cough' I answered the door then 'cough' I woke up here, no one else was 'cough' at the door with me.'' Tyler told them. ''And he's not 'cough' my father.'' He added as his hospital room door opened.

''Nice to see you awake bro.'' Lindsay said as she, Nikki and Barbara came into the hospital room.

''Are we finished here.'' Tyler asked the MP's.

''Yes, as you don't know what happened.'' The MP told him as he and the other one left the room.

''Hi baby boy, how are you feeling?'' Barbara asked him as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

''I'm goanna take Ethan home, I'll come back later to see you.'' Allie told him wanting to give him some time alone with his mom and sisters.

''I'll see you later then 'cough' I love you.'' Tyler said to her as she bent down and kissed him.

''Love you too.'' Allie told him as she stood up and grabbed the handles of Ethan's stroller.

''Thank you for phoning me to let me know that he had woke up.'' Barbara told her as she hugged her.

''it's okay, I know you would've wanted to know as soon as he woke up.'' Allie told her as Lindsay held the door opened for her.

''Where's Lucy and Hannah.'' Tyler asked them once Allie had left.

**-X-**

Allie arrived home with Ethan and saw her parents and brothers in the family room. ''You're home early.'' Brooke said as she spotted Allie coming into the family room with a now wide awake Ethan.

''Tyler woke up and I called Ms Murray and let her know and then the MP's finally caught me and questioned me. So, thanks to them my time with Tyler was cut short as they also had to question him about that night.'' Allie told them.

''What did you tell the MP's sweetheart.'' Lucas asked her as the house phone rang. Liam got up from his seat to answer it.

''The truth I didn't see what happed between you and Trevor I was worried about Tyler.'' Allie told them as Liam came back into the room with the phone.

''Daddy it's for you.'' Liam said handing Lucas the phone.

''Thanks buddy.'' Lucas said as he took the phone from Liam and headed into the hall and answered the call.

''I'm going back to visit Tyler after dinner, can you and daddy watch Ethan for me.'' Allie asked as Ethan went to play with Liam.

''Of course, sweetheart.'' Brooke said as she got up. ''Want anything from the kitchen.'' Brooke asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

''Cookies and Milk.'' Allie told her as she grabbed the TV remote control and changed the channel to a movie that was on while Liam and Ethan disappeared into the playroom.

10 minutes later and Lucas came into the living room while Brooke and Allie watched Freaky Friday. ''I thought you were off today.'' Brooke asked as she noticed her husband in his Utility Uniform sit down beside her.

''I am but Sergeant Michaels is coming to speak to me about the verdict on whether or not I will lose my job.'' Lucas told her. ''He'll be here in about 5 minutes.'' Lucas said as he looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 3.30pm.

''I'll put on a fresh pot of coffee while Allie goes and wakes up Dominic from his nap.'' Brooke told him as she and Allie stood up to do what she had said.

Just as the coffee was finished brewing, the doorbell rang, Allie had gotten Dominic up and left him in the playroom with Liam and Ethan while she went back to her movie. Lucas stood up in the middle of the living room while Brooke answered the door. ''Afternoon sir.'' Brooke said as she saw Sergeant Michaels at the door.

''Afternoon Mrs. Is Corporal Scott in.'' Sergeant Michaels asked as Brooke steeped back to let him into the house.

''He is, he's in the family room go on through.'' Brooke told him. ''Can I get you anything to drink.'' She added as she showed the Sergeant to the family room. Allie sat up on the couch and turned the TV off.

''Corporal.'' Sergeant Michaels said as he stood in front of Lucas in the middle of the floor. ''No thanks Mrs I don't need a drink I won't be here long.'' He added to Brooke.

''Sergeant.'' Lucas said. ''Brooke, Allie and you give us a few minutes please.'' Lucas said as he looked over at Brooke.

''Sure, we'll be in the playroom with the kids, let us know when we can come back in.'' Brooke told him as she and Allie left the room.

''Corporal after having the MP's question those who were at Private Murray's house we could rule out the you hit Mr Morgan. Your brother admitted to hitting him in defence of your daughter who just before Christmas Mr Morgan attacked your daughter in order to get to Private Murray.'' Sergeant Michaels told him.

''So, does that mean I'm allowed back to work sir.'' Lucas asked him.

''Yes, I'll see you tomorrow as normal. After I talk with Private Murray's doctor I'll call in to see him and let him know when he is expected back to work.'' Sergeant Michaels said as Lucas showed him to the door again.

**-X-**

2 weeks after waking up in the hospital Tyler was released, Allie and Ethan picked him up and brought him to the café for proper food. ''Can't wait to have some good food, the hospital food was stinking.'' Tyler said as they pulled up in front of the café. Allie parked her car and got out, she then got Ethan out as Tyler eased himself out of the passenger side.

''Well Grans café is the best place for that then.'' Allie told him as she locked her car and placed Ethan down to walk in between her and Tyler as they both held his hands.

''Are you bringing me home to my house or am I been kidnapped and brought to yours.'' Tyler joked with her as they sat at the only free table.

''I'll be nice today and let you go home.'' Allie told him as they held hands over the table.

After having something to eat Allie brought Tyler home and said hello to his mom before she left to take Ethan home for his nap. ''When is, Allie going to stop calling me Ms Murray. I mean you have been together nearly 2 years, are engaged and she is carrying your child.'' Barbara asked as she sat on the couch beside Tyler.

''When you tell her to stop calling you it, Allie and her brothers and sister, and her cousins were brought up to call people who were older and not family either Mr or Ms, until the person gives them the permission to call them by their first name.'' Tyler told her. ''I don't understand it, but it's the way she is and I can't help but love her.'' Tyler told his mom.

''Next time she is here then I'll tell her to call me Barbara.'' Barbara told him.

''I'm a little tired I'm goanna head up to bed for a nap before dinner.'' Tyler told her.

''I'm making your favourite chicken parmesan.'' Barbara told him as he bent down and kissed her cheek before he made his way up to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

Allie had just finished packing for her weekend away with Tyler in New York, Tyler was coming to pick her up and they were going to drive to New York. Ethan was sitting on her bed playing with his toys while she checked she had everything as they were leaving early in the morning. ''Okay baby, are you ready to go to bed.'' Allie asked the 18-month-old.

''No bed.'' Ethan told her as he stayed playing with his toys and wouldn't move.

''Why not baby, you always go to bed when momma asks.'' Allie asked sitting on her bed just as Tyler appeared at her door.

''Momma go bye-bye.'' Ethan told her as he crawled over to her with Mickey in his arms.

Allie sighed before looking at Tyler then down at Ethan on her lap. ''I'm only going away for two night sleeps then I'll be back again, and nanny said that she had lots of nice things planned for when I was away, like eating ice-cream and going to the park and maybe going to see a movie.'' Allie told him as he held him close.

''Ice-cream, pomise.'' Ethan asked her.

''I promise baby, she said you might even have ice-cream for breakfast if you're a good boy.'' Allie told him. ''Tyler came to say goodnight to you.'' Allie told him as Tyler moved away from the door and came over to them.

''Are you not going to bed for your mommy.'' Tyler asked as he knelt in front of Allie and Ethan and placed his hands-on Allie and Ethan's laps.

''I will.'' Ethan told Tyler. ''I good.'' He added as he looked at Tyler while placing his head-on Allie's chest.

''I know you are, you're the best boy ever in the whole world.'' Tyler told him as he moved his hand up his back.

''You go bye too.'' Ethan asked him.

''Yeah, I'm going away with mommy but we'll be back in two night sleeps like mommy told you.'' Tyler told him.

''I go bed now.'' Ethan said looking up at Allie.

''Song or story.'' Allie asked as Tyler helped her up from the bed while she kept Ethan in her arms.

''Song please.'' Ethan said as Allie carried Ethan to his bed and lied him down as she sat beside him.

''I'm gonna take a shower in your room babe.'' Tyler said as he left Allie to put Ethan to bed.

**Close your eyes, go to sleep** **  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**There's a star in the sky** **  
**And it's shining for you**  
**Make a wish tonight**  
**All your dreams can come true.****

**My arms will be around you** **  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**Close your eyes, go to sleep** **  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**My arms will be around you** **  
**Kiss your tears away**  
**I'll comfort and protect you**  
**Never be afraid.****

**Close your eyes, go to sleep** **  
**Little angel of mine**  
**When you wake I'll be there**  
**Little angel of mine.****

**I will watch over you** **  
**Little angel of mine.****

''Night baby, momma loves you.'' Allie said as she kissed a sleeping Ethan's head and tucked him in with Mickey Mouse. ''Sweet dreams.'' She added as she left the room just as Brooke came into the room with Dominic. ''I'm going to get a shower once Tyler gets out of it, then we're going to go to bed, we'll probably leave here early in the morning.'' Allie told her as Dominic got into his bed and picked his book.

''Be quiet when you're leaving here and have fun in New York.'' Brooke told her as she headed over to Dominic.

Allie went into her bedroom and saw that Tyler was still in her bathroom, and still in the shower, she locked her bedroom door and stripped out of her clothes on her way into her bathroom. Tyler heard the door open and moved to open the shower curtain for Allie to get in. ''We need to be quiet my parents are still up.'' Allie told him.

''I'll be quiet, but I'm not sure about you.'' Tyler told her as Allie stepped under the spray of the water.

''Only one way to find out, come over here.'' Allie said as she a hand down the front of her body.

''You Miss Scott will be the death of me.'' Tyler said as he made his way back over to Allie.

''Maybe but not today.'' Allie said as Tyler entered her in one swift movement.

**-X-**

After the shower, Tyler and Allie went to bed. At 5.00am they got up and left in Tyler's car to drive to New York. ''You looking forward to the weekend.'' Tyler asked her as they left Tree Hill.

''Yeah, but it's also my first time away from Ethan for longer that a night.'' Allie told him as she changed the Eminem CD to a CD she made of a mixture of music.

''Excuse me, I was listening to that song.'' Tyler said as he took his eyes of the road for a moment and looked over at Allie who was putting his CD back in its cover and into the glove compartment.

''You were, now you're not.'' Allie told him as she put her feet on the dash board. ''Who phoned you while I was locking the door.'' She added as she watched him drive.

''Nikki, she got the address of where Lucy's dad lives and wants me to give him the letter that I picked up from her mailbox.'' Tyler told her.

''Oh, you've never talked about Lucy's dad, just said you liked him and he isn't an ass like Drew.'' Allie told him. ''Which I don't understand as they both left their kids.'' She added.

''Danny was a good guy, it wasn't him, it was his parents.'' Tyler told her as he changed lanes.

**-X-**

Brooke was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the kids. ''Grandma, want mamma.'' Ethan said as he came running in from the playroom holding Mickey Mouse by his arm.

''Ethan sweetie, you know mommy went away, she'll be back on Sunday before you go to bed.'' Brooke told him as she picked him up and sat him on the counter, as Lucas came into the kitchen.

''He okay.'' He asked as he walked into the laundry room and lifted his bag for work.

''He wants Allie.'' Brooke told him. ''How about when I finish at work and grandpa is finished we all go out to Pizza Hut.'' Brooke asked him as she checked on the breakfast.

''See ya later pretty girl. I'll meet you for dinner at Pizza Hut.'' Lucas told her as he kissed her and rubbed Ethan's head before he left to see bye to the kids and head off to work.

''Okay.'' Ethan said as he hugged Mickey Mouse to himself while Brooke finished breakfast for everyone before they left for school.

**-X-**

Jamie, Aiden and Shannon were sitting in Mrs Scott's English class talking before Haley got there and began class. ''I would love to go to New York.'' Shannon said as Andrew and Sam came into the room and walked to their seats.

''We go every year for St Patrick's Day, maybe your parents will let you come this year with us.'' Jamie told her as he sat on top of Aiden's table.

''I would love to have someone who would buy me tickets to stay in New York for the weekend like Tyler did for Allie.'' Shannon said loud enough for Andrew and Sam to hear her.

''Principal Turner would love to hear that Allie isn't off sick but that she's away for the weekend and Andrew can tell social services that she has left her 1 year old home alone.'' Sam said.

''Turner knows why Allie isn't in and Ethan is 18-months-old and is with his grandparents for the weekend, Allie is allowed to have a romantic weekend away with her fiancé.'' Jamie said as Haley came into the classroom.

''Jamie, please take your seat.'' Haley said as she put her bag down by her desk and sat the books on the table. ''This is your new book that we will be reading, then we will write an essay on the different types of love that there is.'' Haley said as she began handing out Romeo and Juliet. ''Take one home and give it to Allie.'' Haley said giving Jamie an extra copy of the book.

**-X-**

Allie and Tyler had just arrived at their hotel, after Tyler had parked his car in the hotel private car park, Tyler lifted their bags and held Allie's hand as they walked into the hotel. They stood waiting behind some snooty woman who was complaining. ''Mrs Davis, I'm the manger how may I help you.'' A man said as he came out from around the desk.

''Oh, god no, that my mom's bitch of a mother.'' Allie said as the woman turned around to lift her bag as Allie and Tyler moved closer to the desk to check into their room.

''A reservation under the name Allie Scott.'' Tyler said as the woman looked up the name on the computer in front of her as Allie turned her head to see where Victoria was.

''I just need to see some photographic Id.'' The woman asked Tyler.

''Baby, you're driver's licences.'' Tyler asked as Allie looked back at him.

''Here.'' Allie said handing it over to him as she took her cell out of her pocket.  **'My bitch of a grandmother is in the Plaza hotel.'**

' ** _You're kidding, does she know you are there.'_**

' **No, I want it to stay that way. If you see my mom, ask how Ethan was this morning.'**

' ** _Will do, have fun in NYC.'_**

' **Don't mention her being here.'**

' ** _Np, see ya on Mon, my mom gave me your new book.'_**

' **Have fun in school.'**

''Here baby.'' Tyler said as he handed her back her Id. ''Come on our room is 303.'' He added as he lifted their bags and took her hand again as Allie went back to her cell phone that had vibrated.

' ** _Ethan was a bit upset looking for you, but with promise of Pizza Hut for dinner and some of grandma's brownies for dessert after lunch.'_**

' **Thanks.'**

''Who's that?'' Tyler asked as they got into the lift and Tyler pushed their floor button.

''Jamie, I told him my bitch of a grandmother was here and to ask my mom how Ethan was when he got up this morning.'' Allie told him.

''Why don't you not like your grandmother.'' Tyler asked her as the lift stopped on their floor and they got off and headed to their room.

''My mom was left alone with nannies until she was 14, then she was left alone while Victoria and Richard went off on business trips, then she and my dad began dating, then my mom fell pregnant with me and Victoria didn't like that. And she hates my dad because he is a marine and not somebody who is rich and can look after my mom and take her on trips and buy her expensive things.'' Allie told him as she lay back on the bed with her feet dangling on the edge.

''Her loss then, she doesn't know her grandkids and how amazing they are or how amazing her great-grandson is.'' Tyler told her as he lay beside her on the bed on his stomach and held himself up on his forearms.

''When have you to meet Lucy's dad.'' Allie asked him as they had nothing to do as Wicked wasn't till tomorrow night.

''Today before we go for dinner.'' Tyler told her as he moved over towards her and covered her body with his.

**-X-**

Allie and Tyler got of the Staten Island ferry over to Staten Island, they then took a taxi to the address that Nikki had given him. ''This is it.'' Tyler said as he felt Allie squeeze his hand. They walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the doorbell.

''Hello can I help you?'' A man asked as he answered the door.

''Are you Danny Messer.'' Tyler asked him.

''I am, do I know you.'' Danny asked him.

''Yeah, but you probably don't remember after the car accident that you were involved in.'' Tyler told him.

''That accident was 3 years ago, and I was alone in that accident.'' He told him.

''No, you weren't you had a 16-year-old asleep in the back seat, a 6-month-old baby girl, you and a female passenger in the seat beside you. You were driving back from Charlotte when a truck came from nowhere and hit you on the driver's side.'' Tyler told him.

''Come in for a moment.'' Danny said as he opened the door wider for Allie and Tyler to come in. ''Were you the 16-year-old in the back seat as you seem to know a lot about the accident.'' Danny asked him.

''Yeah, I was, my sister and niece were the other 2 that were in the car.'' Tyler told him. ''I'm not staying long, I came to New York to spend time with my girl, so I just want to give you this letter and photo.'' Tyler told him as he held out the letter.

''Why are you doing this now, it's been 4 years.'' Danny asked him as he took the letter from Tyler and put it in his pocket.

''My other sister just found your address.'' Tyler told him as he and Allie got ready to leave. ''I put my cell number in there if you have any questions. Just don't call tomorrow night, I won't answer as Allie and I are going to see Wicked on Broadway.'' Tyler told him as Danny showed them out.

Allie and Tyler made their way back to the ferry to head back into the city. After seeing Danny, they made their way back to their hotel and showered together. ''I'm going to call home and talk to Ethan while you're getting dressed.'' Allie told Tyler once she was finished getting dressed.

''I'll not be long.'' Tyler said as he came out of the bathroom in just his towel after he finished shaving the little bit of scruff that was on his face.

**_Allie walked over to the window while Tyler got ready and pulled out his cell phone. ''Hello.'' Liam asked as he answered Brooke's cell phone._ **

'' **Liam is mom there.'' Allie asked as she turned back around and saw Tyler drop his towel to put his boxer shorts on.**

'' ** _Yeah, she's putting Ethan to bed. I'll go and get her.'' Liam said as he ran upstairs to the younger boy's bedroom to Brooke and Ethan. ''Mom you're wanted on the phone.'' Liam said handing Brooke her cell phone as Ethan lay down in his bed._**

'' ** _Thanks sweetheart.'' Brooke said to him as she took the phone from him and sat on the edge of Ethan's bed and looked at the caller id. ''What's up sweetie?'' Brooke asked as Ethan cuddled with Mickey and waited on Brooke to read him his story._**

'' **I just wanted to say goodnight to Ethan.'' Allie told her as she saw that Tyler had finished getting ready and was fixing his hair.**

'' ** _I'll put him on now, he is lying here waiting on me to read him his story.'' Brooke told her. ''Mommy wants to talk to you.'' Brooke told her grandson and held her cell to his ear._**

'' ** _Momma.'' Ethan asked as he looked at the cell phone before putting his ear back to it._**

'' **Hi baby, mommy just wanted to say goodnight and hear about what you done today.'' Allie told him as Tyler came over to her with her coat. ''Thanks babe.'' Allie said as Tyler helped her to put her coat on.**

'' ** _I good. I had pizza. Now a story.'' Ethan told her in as good as sentences as he could._**

'' **That's sounds like you had a fun day.'' Allie said as she and Tyler left the hotel room. ''Baby, Tyler gonna say goodnight to you then me and you are going to say goodnight then grandma is going to read your story.'' Allie told him as she handed her cell phone to Tyler as they waited for the lift.**

'' **Hey little man, did you have fun today.'' Tyler asked as soon as he took the cell phone from Allie.**

'' ** _Yeah Ty. I did. I got brownies.'' Ethan told him as Brooke watched quietly from her seat in the edge of the bed with a smile on her face._**

'' **Alright well goodnight and I love you.'' Tyler told him as he and Allie stepped into the lift.**

'' ** _Wove you Ty.'' Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes._**

'' **Ok baby goodnight, sweet dreams, I love you.'' Allie told him as they reached the lobby.**

'' ** _Wove you momma. Night Night.'' Ethan said as he handed the cell back to Brooke._**

'' ** _I don't think Ethan's going to last long through his story.'' Brooke told them as Ethan lay back down in his bed._**

'' **Night mom, I love you and tell daddy I love him too.'' Allie said as she and Brooke ended the phone calls.**

After leaving the hotel Allie and Tyler went for dinner at an Italian restaurant called Harry Cipriani. "A table for 2." Tyler asked the Matrie'd.

"Name please." The Matrie'd asked him.

"Tyler Murray." Tyler told him.

"Right this way." The Matrie'd said as he lifted 2 menus’ and began to walk with Tyler and Allie behind him. "Here you miss." He said holding Allie's chair out.

"Thanks." Allie said as she sat down in the seat and began to take her coat off.

"Here are your menu's, a waiter shall be with you shortly." The Matrie'd said as he sat the menu's down and walked away as Tyler sat down facing Allie.

"I'm going to get the spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread." Allie told Tyler. "What are you getting?" She added as Tyler placed his menu down on top of hers.

"I'm going to try the chicken parmesan." Tyler told her as the waiter made its way over to them.

"My name's Kayla and I'll be your waitress for tonight." The young girl who looked about 17 said. "May I start by taking your drink orders." She added looking at Tyler.

"Could we have two diet colas please." Tyler asked her.

"Any appetisers." Kayla asked them.

"Yeah could we have 1 veal cannelloni alla piemontese and 1 homemade lightly baked tagliolini with ham." Tyler ordered. And for the main we'll have 1 spaghetti bolognese and 1 chicken parmesan." Tyler added.

"Any deserts." Kayla asked.

"Yeah could I have the triple layer chocolate cake." Allie asked her.

"And I'll take the crepes alla crema." Tyler told her as he handed her their menus.

"Food shouldn't be long and I'll be right back with your drinks." Kayla said as she walked away.

"What are we doing after dinner." Allie asked Tyler.

"Carriage ride around central park or just a walk around central park or we can just go back to the hotel." Tyler told her.

"We are tourists here so we should go for the carriage ride." Allie said as Kayla brought their food down to them.

**-X-**

On the Saturday morning after breakfast Allie and Tyler went to see the statue of liberty and after they had lunch they went to visit ground zero. "My dad never talks about his time in Iraq, he doesn't even allow Steven or the others to talk about it in front of my mom and us. He's been home 8 years and we never heard any stories." Allie said as they stood at ground zero.

"Maybe something bad happened and he doesn't want to remember it or he just doesn't want to remember it at all no matter what happened." Tyler told her as he put his arm across her shoulders and guided her away from ground zero.

"Every year on the 5th March my dad never sleeps. He goes to bed at the same time as my mom on the 4th then in the early morning of the 5th he gets up and stays up all day and night." Allie tells him.

"He'll be alright he's your dad and if that is his way of dealing then it’s how he deals." Tyler told her as they headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner then the show.

After dinner Allie and Tyler went to see Wicked. Then they went for dessert before going back to the hotel before having to head home the next day.

**-X-**

On the Sunday morning in Tree Hill Brooke was awake waiting in the others waking up. "Morning pretty girl." Lucas said coming in and getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning broody." Brooke said as she looked up from the work she was grading.

"What are we doing for breakfast?" Lucas asked as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ice-cream it’s a one off. Allie and I promised Ethan he could have Ice-Cream for breakfast while she was away." Brooke told him as she tidied away all the papers.

"Morning guys." Lucas said as Liam, Dominic and Skylar who was carrying Ethan came into the kitchen.

"Morning." The kids said as they sat at the table as Brooke and Lucas sorted breakfast.

"This breakfast is a one-off it is because Allie isn't here and she and I promised it to Ethan if he was good." Brooke told the kids as she sat breakfast on the table in front of the kids.

"Ice-cream seriously." Skylar asked as the others began eating encase Brooke or Lucas changed their minds.

"A one off like I said it was." Brooke told them as she and Lucas sat down in their seats. "If you're still hungry daddy will make French toast and eggs for us." She added.

**-X-**

Just after dinner as Brooke was giving the 2 younger boys a bath while Lucas was in the family room with Liam watching a movie and Skylar was in her room the front door opened and closed. "Hi daddy, where's mom and Ethan." Allie asked as she walked into the family room and found Lucas and Liam.

"Hi Angel." Lucas told her. "Your mom is upstairs giving the boys a bath." He added. "Where's Tyler?" He asked her before she left the room.

"He had to go on home his mom called on the way back wanting him, so he dropped me off and left again." Allie told him as she left the room and went upstairs. "Where oh where is my handsome boy." Allie sang out as she walked towards the bathroom.

Ethan was sitting in the bath with Dominic playing when he heard Allie call out. "Momma, here." Ethan called out at the same time Allie appeared at the bathroom door.

"Hi mom, hi Dominic." Allie said as she came to stand by a kneeling Brooke.

"Did you have fun in New York." Brooke asked as she warped Ethan in his fluffy towel with a hood and handed him to Allie.

"Yeah, we went for dinner on Friday night then for a carriage ride, on Saturday we went to the statue of Liberty after breakfast then after lunch we went to ground zero then back to get changed before we went to dinner and the show." Allie told her as she held Ethan close to her and watched Brooke as she got Dominic out of the bath and he got wrapped in his fluffy green hooded towel.

"Along as you had fun and enjoyed you and Tyler time." Brooke told her as they both made their way to the boy’s bedroom.

"Momma, where Ty?" Ethan asked as Allie dried him and put his pjs on.

"Tyler missed his mommy so he went to see her but you can see Tyler tomorrow at dinner." Allie told him as he combed his hair and got him into bed. Allie tucked Ethan into bed with his Mickey Mouse. She got him a story book and began reading. "I'm going to go and study for a while go to bed." Allie told Brooke as she left Brooke to read Dominic his story.

"Ok goodnight sweetheart." Brooke told her.


	13. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

**5th March 2014**

**Lucas is walking along a street in Iraq with his unit and gun in full uniform, they were sent out on a supply run when their jeep was attacked. They had got out and began shooting back when it happened.**

**01.30am March 5th 2022**

Lucas jumped into a sitting position in the bed he shared with Brooke breathing heavily. "What time is it Luke?" Brooke asked sleepily as she began sitting up beside him.

"It's early go back to sleep." Lucas told her looking at her as she sat up straight.

"You had the dream, again didn't you?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer it had been the same since he came home from Iraq 7 years ago, although she never knew what it was about just that he woke up and lived on coffee all day long.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down and get some coffee and watch some TV maybe I'll fall asleep again." Lucas told her both knowing that while he will get coffee and watch TV he would not go asleep again. "I don't wanna keep you up, Dominic will be up soon for Saturday cartoons." He added as he climbed out of bed.

"We both know that you won't go back to sleep till later tonight, it been 7 years and it is the same date that you wake up sweating as if you had a nightmare." Brooke told him. "Why don't you just tell me what it is about and maybe it will help." She added.

"I don't want to talk about it Brooke, I just want to forget it ever happened." Lucas told her in the cold tone he uses when asked about any of his time in Iraq.

"Fine, do what you want, you always do anyway." Brooke answered him back in the same tone.

Lucas didn't answer back he just walked out of the room and headed for the stairs walking into Tyler as he went downstairs and Tyler was going up them with a sandwich in his hands. "Allie, sending you for her cravings already." Lucas asked him as he went back up the stairs to let Tyler passed.

"Yeah, she was gonna go down and get it but I told her that I would get it." Tyler told him as he headed back to Allie's room.

"Go and get it to her." Lucas told him as he went back downstairs.

As he was downstairs Lucas put the TV on while he made himself some coffee before watching a crappy movie.

**-X-**

"Babe, I have your peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chicken." Tyler said as he sat on the side of bed bedside her.

"Thanks." Allie said as she sat up and took the plate from him. "Mmm just what the baby ordered." She added after taking a bite, she then looked at her clock 01.45am it read. "It's March 5th and my dad isn't up yet, maybe he'll actually sleep." She told Tyler.

"He's downstairs he passed me when I was coming back up." Tyler told her as he lay down on his side of the bed.

"I didn't even hear him, I usually do." Allie told him as she finished of her sandwich and got up to sat it on her desk before going to the bathroom.

While Allie was in the bathroom, Tyler checked his phone, he had been sent a message from his mom. 'Lindsay and Nikki want you to take the girls tomorrow at 10.00am' Tyler groaned as he read it.

"What's wrong." Allie asked as she came back to the bed and climbed in cuddling up to him.

"I've to watch Hannah and Lucy tomorrow." Tyler told her as he turned her lamp off again and wrapped his arm around her, ''I love you.'' He added as he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep as he felt Allie's breathing even out.

**-X-**

The next morning at 07.30 Lucas heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs so he got up from the couch to see who it was. He saw Dominic coming down the stairs with Ethan following slowly behind him. ''Daddy, why are you awake?'' Dominic asked as he jumped the last few steps into Lucas' arms.

''I thought that I would join you and Ethan with Saturday cartoons.'' Lucas told him as he sat him on the ground and walked up to get Ethan to carry him the rest of the steps.

''Yeah, can we have hot chocolate.'' Dominic asked him as the 3 of them headed into the living room.

''Sure, we can, with baby marshmallows and cream.'' Lucas added as he put Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on for them to watch while he made the 3 hot chocolates.

''Where momma.'' Ethan asked as Lucas came into the family room with the drinks.

''She's still sleeping, she'll be down soon.'' Lucas told his grandson as he handed the two kids their hot chocolates.

An hour later and Brooke came downstairs and saw Lucas sitting on the couch with Ethan and Dominic on his lap and Liam sitting on the floor watching cartoons. "Any of you 4 want breakfast." Brooke asked as she stood at the living room door.

"Yes mom, can I have waffles and bacon please." Liam asked looking round at Brooke.

"I want that too." Dominic said looking at her from his spot.

"No bacon." Ethan told her.

"Luke, do you want breakfast." She asked her husband.

"No, I'm fine not really hungry." Lucas told her with a tight smile.

"Ok waffles and bacon for everyone it is." Brooke said as she headed into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

**-X-**

Allie came downstairs with Tyler after breakfast was finished at about 9.30am. "I'll call you after I've got Lucy and Hannah." Tyler told her as Allie walked him out the door and to his Harley.

"I'll see what mood my parents are in and maybe we can go into Charlotte to the fair that's in town, I'll bring Michael to keep Liam company. "She told him as Tyler got on his bike and put his helmet on.

"Sounds good, I love you." Tyler told her as he started his bike.

"Love you too, drive safe." Allie said as she stood back to allow Tyler to drive away. Once Tyler was away Allie went back in and saw Brooke in the kitchen clearing up after breakfast.

"Morning do you want waffles made." Brooke asked when she saw Allie come into the kitchen.

"No, I'm going out soon, I was going to take the boys to the fair that's in Charlotte with Tyler and his nieces, Tyler's away to get them now." Allie told her. "While I'm getting, a shower can you call Uncle Nathan and see if Michael can come with us he'll keep Liam Company." Allie asked her as she headed out of the kitchen and into the family room. "Ethan, come and get bathed and dressed." She called out to him as he sat on Lucas' lap watching TV.

"Hi momma." Ethan said jumping of his grandpa's lap and into Allie's arms.

"Hi baby." Allie said kissing Ethan's puckered lips. "Morning daddy." She added kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." Lucas told her. "Where's Tyler?" He added.

"Away to get Lucy and Hannah then we're going out." Allie told him before turning to look at her brothers. "Guys I'm gonna take you to Charlotte to the fair and mom is asking Uncle Nathan if Michael can go." Allie to the 9 and 3-year-old.

"Cool." Liam said.

"Cool." Dominic and Ethan copied.

"Right then go and get dressed." Allie told them.

**-X-**

Allie had just gotten the 3 boys into the car when Ethan had begun crying that he forgot to get Mickey Mouse off her bed where he had been left while he had gotten bathed and dressed. So now she had to go back inside to get it before going to pick Michael up and then meet Tyler at the gas station on the way out of town. She had reached the top of the stairs when she heard her parents arguing something she hated hearing them do.

**(BRUCAS' BEDROOM)**

"Why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Brooke yelled at Lucas who was standing looking out the window.

"Because I don't want to remember it and if I tell you then I'll be forced to remember every detail, I just get flashbacks and they're bad enough." Lucas answered calmly as he continued staring out the window.

"They're obviously worse this year, you snapped at Sky for asking to go to the mall with Maya which she does every Saturday." Brooke said. "Just tell me what is so bad that you can't sleep or eat and makes you snap at the kids." She added.

"You really want to know what it is that haunts me every year and why it causes me to do what I do." Lucas asked now turning around and beginning to yell back.

"Yes, I think going 7 years without knowing is all I can take." Brooke told him.

"Fine if you really wanna know I killed a 9-year-old boy, he was the same age as a daughter I had back home and I shot him." Lucas yelled before sitting down on the bed and breaking down in tears. "We had gotten sent on a supply run when we were attacked, so we had gotten out and began shooting back when Tommy and I ran into this house after 2 guys and I heard a noise from behind us so I turned round and I fired my gun, he was just a kid, but he had a gun he could've killed us I know what I did was right but it didn't make it any easier." Lucas told her as Brooke came over and wrapped his arms around him. "I killed two kids, I put Dylan to bed and we lost him." He added.

"Dylan wasn't your fault baby and you know that too. We put him to bed the same way as we put Allie and Skylar to bed when they were 6 months old." Brooke told him. "I'll remind you that Dylan wasn't your fault the same way that I have to remind Allie that Rory dying wasn't her fault." She added.

"Allie takes after you, she may look like me but not talking about Rory or even telling Tyler about Rory is like you with Dylan you don't talk about him, show photos of him or tell Liam and Dominic about him." Lucas told Brooke as they broke out of their hug.

"Allie will tell Tyler as someday Ethan is going to need to know about him." Brooke told him.

**(BACK OUT IN THE HALLWAY)**

Allie stood still listening to her parents who had now stopped shouting and her dad who was now crying opened the bedroom door to find Allie standing at her bedroom door. ''How much of that did you hear.'' Lucas asked wiping his eyes

''All of it.'' Allie told him as she walked over to him for Lucas to wrap his arms around his oldest. ''I love you daddy.'' She told him as she held on tightly to Lucas

''I thought you had left.'' Brooke said coming out to see Lucas and Allie hugging

''Ethan left Mickey Mouse and he's gonna need it, he hasn't had a nap yet.'' Allie told her. ''I'm gonna tell Tyler today.'' Allie told them. ''I'm gonna get the boys dinner in Charlotte so you and daddy can have all day together, we'll be back by 8.00pm.'' She added as she left Lucas' arms so she could get Ethan's teddy and leave.

After getting Michael Allie called Tyler and asked him to meet her somewhere. As they pulled up at the parking area Allie got out and got Michael to sit in Tyler's car with the girls until they came back. ''Why are we here?'' Tyler asked as Allie walked over to him and took his hand and began leading the way to where she wanted to go.

''I have someone I want you to meet.'' Allie told him as they reached where she needed to go and knelt down.

Tyler stood behind her and read what he saw:

In loving Memory of a Son and Brother

Rory Keith Scott

  1. Augest.2022



An angel in the book of life  
Wrote down our baby's birth  
She whispered as she closed the book  
"Too beautiful for this earth"

Love Mommy and twin brother Ethan

''Ethan's a twin, how come you never said anything, I Saw Ethan when he was 2 hours old.'' Tyler told her.

''You were 17, I was only 15 I hadn't come to terms with it, I still haven't but my dad finally told my mom what was bothering him and they said that I was like my mom she doesn't like talking about Dylan and I don't like talking about Rory, Andrew doesn't even know about him and Ethan's still too young, I have one photo of him, it was taken as soon as he was born with Ethan before he died, he was 10 minutes old and his lungs collapsed and there was nothing they could do, I told everyone that no one was to know I didn't want it getting back to Andrew.'' Allie told him as Tyler pulled her up and held her she cried.

''Hey come on, let's go into Charlotte and have a fun day and we'll talk more later.'' Tyler told her as he continued to hold her closer.

''Okay. But just answer me one question.'' Allie asked him as she pulled out of his arms. At Tyler's nod, she added. ''Would we still be us; would we still be the same.''

''Nothing would have changed; the only thing would've been that I would have Ethan and Rory to love.'' Tyler told him.

''Okay, give me a minute and I'll be ready to go.'' Allie told him, she waited till Tyler was far enough away before turning back to the grave. ''Okay baby, mommy has to go now, I'll come back tomorrow with Ethan and maybe Tyler again. I love you.'' She added kissing her fingertips and placing them on the headstone by his name.

**-X-**

Allie and Tyler made it to Charlotte and to the fair in around an Hour and a half. After spending 5 hours at the fair Allie and Tyler began to make their way back home with the kids and all the things they had won. On the way home Ethan was singing along with the nursery rhymes and songs cd that Allie had made for Dominic and Ethan while Allie was talking to Tyler via hands free. ''What are you singing baby.'' Allie asked as she stopped talking to Tyler to look at Ethan in the back.

''Dat song mommy.'' Ethan told her as he pointed to the radio.

''That's not the Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes that I know.'' Liam said from the front passenger seat.

''Tyler, did you happen to teach my son any Italian.'' Allie asked her boyfriend.

''Maybe, Lucy was singing Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes in Italian and he heard her.'' Tyler told her. ''Why.'' He added as he passed the sign to Tree Hill.

''Listen.'' Allie said as she changed over from hands free to her cell.

'' ** _Testa e spalle, ginocchia e le dita dei piedi, le ginocchia e le dita dei piedi,_**

**_Testa e spalle, ginocchia e le dita dei piedi, le ginocchia e le dita dei piedi,_ **

**_E gli occhi e le orecchie e bocca e naso,_ **

**_Testa e spalle, ginocchia e le dita dei piedi, le ginocchia e le dita dei piedi''_ **

**_Ethan sung as Dominic sung._ **

''  ** _Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,_**

**_Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,_ **

**_And eyes and_ ** **** _ears_ **** **_and mouth and nose,_ **

**_Head and shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes''_ **

''Not bad, considering he is only 18 months old.'' Tyler told her. ''Leaves some words out, but then again, he does it when he sings it in English too.'' He added as he pulled up at Lindsay's house. ''I'm at Lindsay dropping Lucy off, then I'll be dropping Hannah off and then I shall be over.'' Tyler told her as they both hung up.

By the time, Tyler arrived at the Scott Household, Allie had put the kids to bed allowing Michael and Liam to watch a movie in the playroom in a fort they have made. ''Hey babe, are you mad that Ethan knows Italian.'' Tyler asked as he found Allie in the living room looking through DVD's.

''No I actually find it cute to hear him speak another language.'' Allie told him. ''I want to show you a picture.'' Allie said handing a picture over.

Tyler sat down on the couch pulling Allie down onto his lap as he looked at the picture he saw a sat of twin boys wrapped in hospital blankets and lying in a cot bed. He turned it over and saw that it read Rory Keith Scott 2lbs 3oz and Ethan James Scott 4lbs and 6oz 04.08.20. ''He was really tiny.'' Tyler told her.

''He was exactly half of Ethan's weight, but they never picked up on anything being wrong with him other than he was small in any scans.'' Allie told him as she took the photo back and rested her head-on Tyler's chest.

''I'm sorry baby.'' Tyler told her as he ran his hands up and down her back and placed a kiss on her head.

''I'm sorry too.'' Allie told him. ''What have you got to be sorry for.'' She added getting off him and placing the photo on the coffee table before getting the remote control and placing a DVD into the player.

''What have you got to be sorry for. I'm sorry for not being there for you.'' Tyler told her as she came back over and settled back on the couch beside Tyler who had lay down.

''For not telling you, I know that's why you weren't there you didn't know.'' Allie told him. ''Now Ssh the movie is starting.'' Allie told him as she snuggled back into Tyler's arms.

**(WITH LUCAS AND BROOKE)**

While the kids had gone to Charlotte for the day and Skylar at the mall then spending the night at Nathan and Haley's house, Brooke and Lucas decided to make the most of the quietness. They went to the Cemetery to visit Dylan and Dan, before stopping by the café for lunch. They spent the afternoon at home talking and spending it in bed. They were now going to go out for dinner, ''Pretty girl hurry up.'' Lucas said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

''I'm coming now.'' Brooke called down as she left their bedroom and headed down the stairs. ''I sent Allie a text telling her that we may not be home when she gets here with the boys.'' She added as she reached Lucas.

''The cab is here.'' Lucas told her as he held her coat for her to put on. ''To Frankie and Benny's please.'' Lucas told the driver. Frankie and Benny's may not have been the most romantic restaurant but it was a family favourite.

Once they had been seated in the restaurant and had ordered Lucas and Brooke spent the rest of the evening talking about the kids and working. When they got home all the kids were in bed and Allie and Tyler were fast asleep on the couch with The Hitcher playing in the back ground and the photograph of Rory and Ethan on the table.


	14. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

**FLASHBACK TO 26 MONTHS AGO, (2 YEARS AND 2 MONTHS) (5TH** **NOVEMBER 2019)**

15-year-old Allie knocked the door of her boyfriend's house. ''Allie, come on in, Andrew is in the study.'' Andrew's father said as he opened the door and let her in.

''Thanks,'' Allie said as she passed Mr Neill and made her way to the study to where her boyfriend of a year was sitting on his laptop. ''Hey babe.'' She whispered into his ear and she hugged him from behind.

''Hey, so my parents are going out soon, I told them you were coming over to tutor me.'' Andrew told her as he pulled her down onto his lap. ''Then we can go upstairs once we know they're gone.'' He added as he kissed her before she got up and moved to the seat facing him. ''I'll be back in a second just need to ask my dad something.'' He added as left the room.

''Where's Mickey?'' Allie asked as she opened the History book and looked for an interesting chapter to pretend to study as Andrew came back in 5 minutes later.

''Out, with some of the football players.'' Andrew told her as the study door opened.

''Andrew, we're going out now, behave, we should be back by 5.00pm, then we'll be going out for dinner with Mickey.'' Andrew's mother said completely ignoring Allie.

''Bye mom, I'll be ready to go, Allie's just helping me get ready for the History exam on Monday.'' Andrew told his mother who was ready to go out the study door.

20 minutes later and Allie and Andrew had gone upstairs to his room. ''We've got 2 and a half hours until my parents come back.'' Andrew told her as he walked in and sat on his bed while Allie locked his door. ''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Andrew asked as he noticed how nervous Allie looked as she came over to stand in front of him.

''Yeah, I'm sure. You brought the condoms right.'' Allie asked him as she straddled his lap.

''Shit, no I forgot too, I could check Mickey's room, he should have some.'' Andrew said as he put his hands-on Allie's hip and ready to move her off him.

''No, I can get the morning after pill before I go home. We'll be alright.'' Allie said as she leaned in and kissed him. Andrew moved so that he was lying on his back with Allie on top of him as they continued to kiss. Andrew rolled them over So Allie was beneath him as he settled himself on top of her being careful he wasn't crushing her tiny frame beneath him.

He felt a button on her sweater pop open as she gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it upwards. He pulled his lips away from hers as the shirt went over his head, and went flying behind them, landing on the floor somewhere in his room. He felt Allie's hand smooth down the firm skin of his back as another button on her top came free of its own accord.

"I like this shirt," he said with a smile. "It wants you to take it off."

"Why do you think I wore it?" she asked in a whisper. "I knew we'd be having a hot make out session if nothing else happened and thought you'd like the easy access."

''I love the way you think baby," he said as he made quick work of taking her shirt off. He got a surprised look on his face when he saw that she wore no bra. "When did you take that off?"

"When I was left in the study when you were talking to your dad," she replied. "It wasn't the only thing I took off."

"You don't have panties on either?" Andrew asked as his body reacted to the thought.

"Why don't you have a check?" she whispered suggestively.

"Don't worry I will." he said with a sexy smirk, as he felt her hands on his jeans. Within seconds they were joining their shirts on the floor.

"Now it's your turn." she whispered seductively in his ear. Andrew couldn't stop the smile on his face widening as he made quick work of her own jeans and threw them on the pile of clothes that had formed on the floor. His eyes wasted no time in taking in her naked form.

"Mmm, now there's a nice sight." he said, his voice strained. Allie felt the hard bulge that had formed in his boxers, pressing urgently against her thigh. ''Are you keeping those shorts on?" She added.

"Hell no," he replied smiling as he hastily pulled them off. He gasped as the elastic snapped against his arousal. "I hate when that happens. It hurts."

"I can help with that," Allie replied as she moved so she was sitting. She then gently gripped his shaft and leant down and kissed the tip where the elastic had hit gently, earning a groan from Andrew in response. "That better?"

"Uh huh," he replied as he began to breathe heavily. "I feel like I'm about to explode already."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked frowning slightly. "I mean I don't want to hurt you Allie."

"I'm ready Andrew," she assured him. "Just looking at you makes me ready."

"Really?!" he asked surprised. He wondered if she knew just how much she had inflated his male pride with those words.

"Yes really," she confirmed before she joked. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Andrew smiled as she led back down on the bed and he moved into position. He frowned with concentration as he gripped himself and lined his shaft up with Allie's virgin opening. Looking down to see what he was doing, he pressed forward, the tip of him slipping easily into her.

His eyes shot up to her face when he heard her gasp. He was scared he had hurt her. The look on her face however told him that she wasn't in pain. He kept his eyes on her face as he moved further, going into her incredibly slow. She moaned slightly as he filled her completely.

"Wow, this feels so much better than I imagined it would," Andrew moaned out, relishing the feel of Allie around him. "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm great Andrew," Allie replied hoarsely. "It feels weird but so good."

"It's odd. I don't know what to do but yet I do," he replied sounding confused. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. It's called instinct baby," she replied as she stroked her hands down his naked back to his butt and squeezed. "I love how firm that is."

"Well I only keep it like that so you squeeze it more," he replied with a sexy smile. "Allie, are you okay if I move? I just have the urge so bad."

"I'm more than okay baby," she told him. She felt him begin to move his hips and couldn't help moaning at the wonderful sensations he caused when he did. "God I like that."

Andrew continued to move that way, Allie's moans of pleasure encouraging him. Considering this was the first time either of them had done this, they were moving as if it was something they had done every day.

Andrew couldn't keep his eyes opened as his hips picked up speed of their own accord. He noticed that Allie's were matching his perfectly, both in speed and pressure. He thought it was amazing how they were perfectly matched this way too, along with everything else.

He could already feel that his orgasm was building up. The feeling was beginning low in his belly. He could tell Allie was heading the same way too. Her breath was coming faster and shallower and she was getting flushed. The many times they had gone that little bit further than just making out was how he knew. She too had her eyes closed and her hands placed firmly on his butt, almost like she was scared he was going to stop what he was doing.

Minutes later, Andrew felt his release hit him like a train. He was shocked at the intensity and could only groan loudly as his entire body stiffened as he erupted inside Allie. He could vaguely hear Allie moaning along with him and felt her tightening incredibly around him. It was then he realized she was falling into bliss with him.

The next thing he knew was he was led on Allie, with his full weight resting on her. His face was resting in the crook of her neck, his hot breath blasting into her ear. She was stroking his back lovingly and her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips.

"Andrew?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Can we move? It's getting a little hard to breathe."

"Sorry Allie." he apologized as he lifted himself up on shaky arms.

He then realized he was still inside her and he withdrew, and rolled to the side of Allie who was waiting for him under the covers and snuggled up to him as he got comfy, his arms automatically wrapping around her, where they quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Allie jumped as her cell phone rang. ''Drew, you need to move so I can get up to get my cell.'' Allie said as she tried to move but couldn't as her boyfriend's arm was resting across her stomach.

''Sorry, who is it?'' Andrew asked as he sat up and saw Allie moving over towards her jeans.

''My mom.'' She told him. ''I've to be home by 4.30 cause we're going out for dinner.'' Allie told him as she looked and saw it was 4.00pm.

''Come back over and lie down for a bit.'' Andrew told her as he saw Allie beginning to get redressed.

''I can't it 4.00pm, I have to get home so I can shower, I smell of sex and I need to stop at the pharmacy to get the morning after pill.'' Allie told him as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

''Suppose so, I need a shower to before my parents and Mickey gets here.'' Andrew told her as he pulled her by the waist into him and kissed her. ''I'll see ya tomorrow at school.'' He added as he placed a final kiss to her lips and moved away to let her finish getting dressed.

-X-

The next day at school Allie was talking with Shannon about what happened the day before at Andrew's house, ''I hate his mom, I mean his dad doesn't like me either but at least he says hello when I come to the house, his mom just completely blanks me.'' Allie told her as they saw Jamie, Aiden and Andrew come over to the table with their lunch. ''Hey guys.'' Allie said moving closer to Shannon to allow them to sit down.

''Hey babe.'' Andrew said sitting down beside them.

''Yo Andrew, practice is cancelled today.'' One of the juniors said as he approached the table with two other juniors.

''Okay, thanks.'' Andrew said as the female junior sat down beside Jamie and stole some French fries of his plate.

''Yes Jenny, you can have share.'' Jamie said sarcastically as he pulled his plate away from her.

''Tyler, Jackson sit, we're not going anywhere for a while.'' Jenny told the two junior football players.

''I'm hungry, I'm gonna go and get some food.'' Tyler said walking away from the table and heading back inside.

''Did you go to the pharmacy for the pill.'' Andrew whispered into Allie's ear.

''Shit, no I was late as it was getting home for dinner, I'll go tomorrow I should still have time, I've got soccer practice after school and I can't be late for it.'' Allie told him not knowing that tomorrow would be too late.

''Just make sure you get it, we didn't use protection unless you're on the pill.'' Andrew once again whispered to her.

''No, I'm not, and I'll definitely get it.'' Allie told him as she got up and walked away bumping accidently into Tyler as she passed. ''Sorry.'' She muttered heading inside to go to the library.

''Don't worry about it.'' Tyler called after her as he made his way back to Jenny and Jackson. ''Alright guys are we heading back inside.'' He added as he reached Jenny and Jackson.

''If you guys are going to hit the gym, I think I'll stay here and eat Allie's fries.'' Jenny told them as Jackson stood up and left the courtyard.

**-X-**

**6 WEEKS LATER (17TH** **DECEMBER 2019)**

''Mom, can I talk to you alone please.'' Allie asked as she walked into the family room where her parents were sitting with her younger brothers.

Brooke stood up and followed Allie upstairs to her bedroom. ''6 weeks ago, Andrew and I slept together and we didn't use a condom, 2 days after that I got the morning after pill but when I got home, everyone was here for dinner and I forgot about it, I'm late mom, my period was meant to come a week ago, and it hasn't.'' Allie told her as they reached her bedroom.

Brooke sat down on the edge of Allie's bed and looked at her 15-year-old daughter. ''I'm a little disappointed that after everything your dad and I have taught you about being responsible, I thought you knew better to use a condom, or at least talk to me when you felt ready for sex with Andrew.'' Brooke told her truthfully. ''On the other hand, being a grandmother at 34 isn't as bad as having a daughter who may have an STD.'' She added.

''What about daddy, He'll kill Andrew and then if he's still angry he'll wanna kill me.'' Allie told her as she sat down on the bed beside Brooke.

''We'll leave your dad till after I confirm it, I'll call the doctors and get you an appointment.'' Brooke said as he placed a kiss on Allie's forehead before standing up. ''Do your homework and I'll get you that appointment.'' Brooke said as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

''Everything okay with Allie.'' Lucas asked when he saw his wife come into the playroom and saw Lucas playing a video game with their 7-year-old son and playing trains with their 18-month-old son.

''Yeah, she isn't feeling well, so I'm going to get an appointment with Dr Price, hopefully we can get one for today.'' Brooke told him. ''Looks like Liam's whipping your butt.'' She added as she left the room.

-X-

The next Brooke and Allie sat in the doctor's waiting room, waiting to be seen by Dr Price. ''Alison Scott.'' The nurse called out. Allie and Brooke stood up and followed the nurse back into the examination room. ''The doctor will be in a few minutes, so if you just want to change into the gown.'' Nurse Carol said before leaving the room.

Allie changed out of her clothes and into the gown, while Brooke folded her clothes up before Allie took a seat on the bed and Brooke sat on the chair. ''Hello Allison. I'm just going to do a health check and take some blood then we'll do an ultra sound and see how far along you are.'' Dr Andrea Price said. The Dr started with the blood tests and handing them over to Nurse Carol to send off to the lab. ''Full Name?'' Dr Price asked.

''Alison Louise Scott.'' Allie answered her. ''But I prefer to be called Allie.'' Allie added.

''Date of Birth.'' Andrea asked.

''The 11th of September 2004.'' Allie told her.

''Do you smoke or drink.'' Andrea asked.

''No to both.'' She answered.

''Is the father around.'' Andrea asked.

''I haven't told him yet, I wanted to have it confirmed first.'' Allie told her.

''Did you fill out the form about your family health history.'' Andrea asked her.

''I did, but I don't know about my boyfriend's family.'' Allie told her.

''Okay now for the Physical exam.'' Andrea warned her. After the exam was over Allie was able to get changed back into her clothes. ''What is the date of your last menstrual period.'' She asked.

''5TH of November.'' Allie told her. ''I'm always regular.'' she added.

-X-

Allie had been standing outside Andrew's house for the last 20 minutes. She had asked Brooke to drop her off after Dr Price had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, she was just over 6 weeks pregnant now all she had to do was tell Andrew he was going to be a father and then she had to find out about his family health history. She finally got the courage to knock on the door. "Hey Mickey, is Andrew in." Allie asked as Andrew's 17-year-old brother Mickey opened the front door.

"I'll send him out, my parents are in." Mickey told her as he closed the door over a bit. "Drew, your girlfriend is here." He called up the stairs.

"Thanks, tell mom and dad that I've gone for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour." Andrew told Mickey once he got downstairs. He grabbed his jacket and walked out to Allie. "Hey babe." He added as he places a kiss on Allie's lips.

"Hi, we need to talk it's important." Allie told him as they began to walk down his driveway. "Can we head to the woodland walk, where it's quiet?" She added as she changed the direction they were going in.

"Sure, are you okay through?" Andrew asked her as he matched her pace.

"Depends on the definition of okay is?" Allie answered him as they reached the woodland walk that was close by Andrew's house and down the path that leads to the river bay. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Okay, Allie what did you want to talk about." Andrew asked as they sat by the river, where they have been sitting in silence for the last 5 minutes.

"I've been feeling sick recently and my period hasn't been yet, so my mom took me to the doctors and she told me that I was 6 weeks pregnant." Allie told him as she refused to look at him and continued to stare at the flowing river in front of her.

"You told me that you took the morning after pill, why lie about taking it?" Andrew asked her. ''Unless you've slept with someone else and your blaming me as the father." He accused her.

"No I told you I got the morning after pill, I never implied nor did I say I took it." Allie told him. "By the way don't you dare say that I've slept with someone else, I'm not a slut?" She added. "Tell me now if you don't want to be a father, we can go our separate ways now." She added standing up ready to walk away.

"I'm not ready to be a father, but I don't want to lose you either, so I've got over 6 months to get ready." Andrew told her as he stood up and hugged her. "I'll tell my parents tonight and tomorrow we can tell our friends after school and if you're still doing soccer then after your practice as well." Andrew told her as they walked back down the path towards Andrew's house.

"Great, I'm glad you didn't want to end us. I want to. E the one to tell Shannon. I'm telling my dad tonight if my mom hasn't done so already." Allie told him as they reached his driveway.

"How are you getting home?" Andrew asked her as they saw Mickey come out of the house and down to his car.

"I'm gonna walk. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Allie told him as she saw Andrew's dad come out and grab his brother by the arm. "I take it Mickey and your parents are still fighting." She added after giving Andrew a kiss. "And when your parents come out that's my cue to leave." She added.

"Wait a second." Andrew told her as he jogged away to Mickey's car. "Can you drive Allie home, she said she'd walk but you know." Andrew asked his brother who was in another fight with their parents.

"Sure thing bro." Mickey said as he got into his car as Andrew went back to Allie. "Alright Scott, let's go." He said as he pulled his mustang to a stop in front of the two 15 year olds.

"See you tomorrow at school." Andrew told her as he held the door of the car opened for her.

"See you tomorrow." Allie told him as she got in and Andrew closed the door. "Thanks for the ride home, I would have been fine walking home though." Allie told Mickey as he pulled away from his house.

"It's fine, I was going out any way to get away from my parents." Mickey told her.

"How come you're fighting with your parents." Allie asked him as they stopped at a stop sign.

"I've been seeing this girl for 11 months, my parents don't like her, they want me to end things with her or I won't get my inheritance. I really love her, money doesn't mean anything if you don't have happiness." Mickey told her as he turned onto her street.

"You should do whatever makes you happy, not what anyone else thinks or wants." Allie told him as he pulled to a stop outside Allie's house.

"Your pretty wise for 15-year-old." Mickey told her as she opened the door to get out.

"Thanks for the ride." Allie told him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Remember if she makes you happy then go for it or if the inheritance is more important then choose that." She added as she got out and closed the door and headed in to tell her dad.

**-X-**

"Is daddy home." Allie asked as she saw her 12-year-old sister and 7-year-old and 18-month-old brothers in the family room watching big daddy.

"Yeah, he and mommy are in the study talking about something." Skylar answered her as she paused the movie to talk to her sister. "You've to go in when you got home." She added.

"Has there been any yelling from dad?" Allie asked as she looked between the study door and Skylar.

"None that I heard. What did you do mom and daddy only talk in the study when one of us is in trouble?" Skylar asked her.

"Nothing I'm going to let them know I'm home." Allie told her as she headed towards the study she heard Skylar play the movie again.

**(AT THE SAME TIME WITH BRUCAS)**

Brooke had just dropped Allie of at Andrew's house and had arrived home after picking up some brownies for the kids. "Hey guys Mommy's home, and I've got some of grandma's brownies." She called out as she walked into the family room and saw her husband and kids watching a movie.

"Hi mommy." Liam said as he got up from his spot on the floor to go and hug Brooke. "Can I have a brownie now or is it for after dinner." He added as he moved to allow Brooke to sit on the couch beside Lucas.

"I need to talk to daddy in the study, so you can all have one now then another one after dinner." Brooke told them as she handed Skylar the bag. "Sky when Allie gets home, send her into the study." She added as she stood up pulling Lucas with her and heading into the study.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said as he placed his hands on her waist and placed a kiss on her lips. "How long do you think we have before Allie comes home?" He added as he walked Brooke backwards towards the desk chair. He turned them around and sat down pulling Brooke with him.

"About an hour." Brooke told him, she would tell him that their 15-year-old daughter was pregnant after sex. Brooke placed another kid to his lips and reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

**-X-**

"You going to tell me what's going on with our daughter?" Lucas asked as Brooke stayed seated on his lap her head resting on his shoulder.

"You need to promise to not yell because if Sky hears you she'll tell Allie and she won't come in here." Brooke said to him as she moved her head from his shoulder and reached down to get his t-shirt to put on herself before placing another kiss on her husband's lips.

''I have a feeling, I'm not going to like what I hear. But I promise not to yell.'' Lucas told her as he placed a stray bit of her hair behind her ear. ''Just tell me babe.'' He added as he watched Brooke take a couple deep breaths.

''Allie's been feeling sick because she is 6 weeks pregnant. She told me that she and Andrew had sex but that no condoms were used, she said she went the next day to get the morning after pill, but didn't get a chance to take it as everyone was here for dinner and she forgot about it.'' Brooke told him as she stood up from his lap and began getting redressed. ''You need to get dressed Allie will be on her way back from telling Andrew.'' She added handing Lucas back his t-shirt.

''Does she want to keep the baby.'' Lucas asked as he put his t-shirt back on and pulled his jeans up.

''She said she wanted to. If she does all we can do is support her or we risk losing her.'' Brooke told him as there was a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Brooke called out.

''Sky, said that you and daddy wanted me in the study when I got home.'' Allie said looking at Brooke and not at Lucas of fear of seeing disappointment in his eyes.

''Come sit beside me on the couch.'' Brooke told her as Lucas brought the chair he had just been sat in closer to them. ''I've told your dad, everything you told me.'' Brooke told her. ''Does Andrew know.'' She added.

''Yeah, I don't know how he really feels just says that he has 6 months to get used to the idea of being a father.'' Allie told her.

''Princess, I'm not mad, I'm a little disappointed that you followed in your mom and I's footsteps and becoming a teen parent although your mom and I will support and love you no matter what decisions you make about the baby.'' Lucas told his daughter he thought the truth was needed rather than to sugar-coat it for her.

''I didn't mean for it to happen but I want to keep my baby, I was responsible and old enough to have sex so I should be responsible to look after baby.'' Allie told him with maturity in her voice. ''Can we have Chinese for dinner tonight.'' Allie asked them.

''Whatever you and the baby want princess.'' Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead and stood up leaving the room to order dinner.

**-X-**

The next day after school Allie went to Shannon's place to talk to her and to tell her about the baby, she had told Jamie and Aiden last night without Andrew knowing and they had promised her that they would act shock when they told them later night. Allie let herself into her best friend’s place knowing that her parents were at work. She walked upstairs. ''Shannon, we need to talk, I've got something I need to tell you.'' Allie called out as she reached Shannon's closed bedroom door. She opened the door and saw the last thing she expected from her best friend. ''How could you both do this?'' Allie asked them.

''I'm in love with Shannon, I don't want to be with you.'' Andrew told her as he covers himself with the sheet.

''You could have told me that yesterday, I told you if you weren't ready to be a father then we would go our separate ways, and you said you didn't want to lose me. From here on out Andrew we are over, and if you still want to be a part of my baby's life that is all you are.'' Allie told him as she then turned her attention to Skylar. ''And we are nothing, I don't know you anymore and I would appreciate if you left me alone.'' She added.

''Allie I don't want to be a father, and I don't want my parents having anything to do with the bastard your carrying.'' Andrew told her as he stood up to find his jeans.

''I don't want you to have anything to do with my baby, I can do it on my own, and call my baby a bastard again and you'll never be able to have sex, because I'll cut your dick of and feed it to the dogs. As for you parents my baby can have better grandparents than them anyhow so.'' Allie told them as she walked over and punched Andrew and Shannon in the face. ''You can both go to hell.'' She added as she walked out and began her walk home.

**-X-**

''Mom, I just caught Andrew in bed with Shannon, he told me he was in love with her and that he and his parents want nothing to do with the baby.'' Allie cried as her tears finally fell.

''Sweetheart come here.'' Brooke told her as she came out of Dominic's room after putting him down a nap. ''Start from the beginning what happened.'' Brooke asked as she walked Allie towards her and Lucas' bedroom.

''I went over to tell Shannon about the baby, when I saw them in bed so we argued and he said he wanted nothing to do with the bastard that I was carrying and neither did his parents, so I told him I didn't want to be a part of my baby's life I could do it on my own and that my baby will have better grandparents than his, I may also have punched him and Shannon and told him the next time he calls my baby a bastard I would cut his dick off and feed it to dogs.'' Allie told her as Brooke wiped her tears away.

''Your dad wants to kill him for having sex with you, but wouldn't because you loved him and were with him, now I think he will.'' Brooke told her as she hugged her.

''And I can make his death really painful, I've been to Iraq.'' Lucas said as he came in to the bedroom, he was just home from work. He knelt down in front of Allie. ''Just tell me and I'll kill him.'' He added as Allie moved from Brooke's arms and into her fathers.

''No, I want him alive so he can miss out on the most important thing and to show him that my baby and I don't need him in our lives.'' Allie told him as she stood up. ''I'm not going to cry over him, there's plenty of more fish in the sea, someone out there someday will love me and my baby, but I'm only 15 I have time before I need another boyfriend.'' She added as she left the room.

''She's strong Brooke, she got that from you, she'll go write a song or sing a song and then she'll move on from this.'' Lucas told his wife. ''I smell so I'm going take a shower before dinner.'' He added.

**-X-**

**(5 MONTHS LATER) (26 AND A HALF WEEKS PREGRANT) (9TH** **May 2020)**

Allie was sitting in the living room watching Freaky Friday with Skylar with the doorbell rang. ''I've got it.'' Lucas said as he was coming down the stairs just as Brooke was coming out of the Kitchen. ''Hello, can I help you.'' Lucas asked the teenaged boy as Brooke reached his side.

''Sir, I'm friend with Jenny, her boyfriend Jackson and I are planning her a birthday party for her 17th and I don't know what music she's into at the moment and I can't ask her cause she'll know I'm up to something, Jackson told me her cousin lived here and she would help if I asked her.'' The teen said.

''Mr Murray, come in and I'll get Allie for you.'' Brooke said recognising the boy from her History class Tyler Murray.

''Thanks Mrs Scott, but I can wait out here for her.'' Tyler told her as he looked from his favourite teacher to her husband.

''Lucas go get Allie, Tyler would you like something to drink.'' Brooke said as she moved to let Lucas past her.

''No thanks Mrs Scott.'' Tyler told her, ''I'm just going to ask Allie for her help then I've to get back to my niece, she's sleeping in the car.'' He added as he pointed to his mom's car.

''Yeah mom, dad said you wanted me.'' Allie said as she waddled out to the front door.

''I don't want you, he does.'' Brooke told her as she left the two of them at the door.

''Hi, Tyler Murray right.'' Allie asked as she came out and took a seat on the patio swing.

''That's me, I just want to ask for your help on something.'' Tyler told her as he moved to stand in front of the swing. ''Jackson and I want to throw Jenny a surprise 17th birthday party basically just our ways of saying thanks for putting up with our shit. As you know her music tastes change just as fast as her moods do, I can't ask her, because she'll know I'm up to something, so I was hoping you would know.'' Tyler told her.

''I'll find out and come by your house tomorrow with the playlist and my laptop and I'll help you download all the songs.'' Allie told him as she held her hand out. ''Now can you be nice and help a pregnant teen up.'' She added.

''Sure, I can.'' Tyler told her as he helped her up. ''Thanks again Allie.'' He added before he jogged back over to his mom's car.

**-X-**

**(10TH** **May 2020)**

Allie had spent all night asking Jenny what her current music tastes were on the pretence that she was looking for some new music to listen too. So here she was sitting in Brooke's car heading to the star football player and all sex gods' house. ''Thanks mom, I'll call you when I'm leaving.'' Allie told her as she got out of the car.

''Hi, you must be Allie, come on in Tyler's in his room.'' A young woman said as she had the door opened watching a dog run outside to lay on the patio. ''Tyler, Allie is here.'' She called up the stairs.

''Thanks Lindsay. Are you and Lucy leaving now.'' Tyler asked as he came downstairs.

''We are, mom will be home by 5. Lucy let's go say bye to Uncle Tyler.'' Lindsay called to her daughter.

''Bye Uncle Tyler.'' Lucy said in her toddler language as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

''Bye Luce.'' Tyler said kissing her cheek and standing up and hugging Lindsay. ''Bye sis.'' He said as he kissed her cheek. ''I'll just grab my laptop and meet you in the family room, it's through there.'' He told Allie.

''Okay, I'll start downloading some of the songs.'' Allie told him as she made her way into the family room and turning her laptop on.

**-X-**

**(3 MONTHS LATER) (4TH** **August 2020)**

''Mom, my waters have just broke.'' Allie called out in the early hours of the morning from her bed where her back pain was getting worse.

''Luke, I'm going to take Allie to the hospital, I'll call you when the baby is born or if I haven't called by the time the kids get up then you can come to the hospital and join us.'' Brooke said as she and Lucas reached Allie's bedroom door. ''Sweetheart your dad is going to help you down to the car and I'm going to get your bag.'' Brooke told her as she went to Allie's closet.

Lucas carried Allie down to Brooke's car and placed her in the backseat. ''I'll see you soon sweetheart.'' Lucas told her as he took the bag from Brooke and put it in the passenger side. ''If the babies are born before I get there call me.'' Lucas told his wife as he helped her into her car.

3 hours later and Allie had giving birth to twin boys Ethan James Scott and Rory Keith Scott. Everyone was in the waiting room had been called in by Brooke. ''What are their names?'' Jenny asked.

''The oldest who Grandpa Keith is holding is Rory Keith Scott and weigh 2lbs 3oz.'' Allie said as she saw the smile on Keith's face at the mention of Rory's middle name. ''And Jamie is holding Ethan James Scott and he weighed 4lbs 6oz.'' Allie said. ''I gave Ethan James cause you and Aiden did a lot of running to get me my cravings.'' Allie told them as Keith handed her Rory back. She looked down at Rory and noticed how blue his lips were. ''Mom, what's wrong with Rory, his lips are blue.'' Allie asked.

''We need a nurse in here.'' Karen called out as she ran into the corridor as she was closest to the door.

A nurse came in just as Lucas moved everyone back out into the waiting room. Lucas came back into the room and saw Allie crying in Brooke's arm and the Nurse leaving the room with Rory. ''He's gone Luke, his lung collapsed.'' Brooke told him. Lucas said nothing but went over and hugged them both.

**-X-**

Everyone had left Allie to sleep and had went down to the cafeteria, they all knew about Rory and Allie had asked that they tell no one she didn't want Andrew to find out. While everyone went to eat Tyler Murray turned up to visit her. He saw she was sleeping and was about to leave when the baby began crying. ''Hey there little man.'' Tyler said as he rubbed his hand in circles around the baby's stomach. ''Don't cry, you'll wake your mamma.'' He added. He smiled to himself when the baby stopped crying.

''You can hold him if you want.'' Allie told him as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

''I'll lift him over to you.'' Tyler told her as he picked the baby up and handed him to Allie, ''What's his name?'' He added as he sat on the chair beside her bed.

''Ethan James Scott.'' Allie told him as she began to nurse Ethan.

''This is for him, I don't know what it is, Jenny called me and told me you had a son, I told my mom I was going to come see you and she brought the gift.'' Tyler told her as she opened the bag with one hand.

''Mickey Mouse, thank you, it's his first Teddy bear.'' Allie told him as she placed a kiss on Tyler's lips, it was the second kiss they had after kissing last weekend.

**-X-**

**(PRESENT DAY 2022)**

''Hey babe, I've got something for you.'' Tyler said as he came into Allie's bedroom after she had put Ethan down for a nap.

''What is it?'' Allie asked taking the bag from him and taking out the contents. ''Mickey Mouse, I think this is meant to be for Ethan.'' She added as she held Mickey Mouse in her hands.

''I told you, that nothing would have changed had Rory been born, I never got him his own Mickey Mouse so I'm giving you one now on his behalf.'' Tyler told her as he lay down on her bed with his feet hanging off.

''It's lovely thank you.'' Allie told him lying down beside him and kissing him. ''So, we're going to New York for the weekend for St Patricks day tomorrow, I'll be travelling with my 2 boys if that's okay with you.'' She added.


End file.
